Temo por ti
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Harry, Hermione y Ron cursan su cuarto año en Hogwarts y cuando pensaron que las cosas podrian mejorar se llevan una gran sorpresa; Hogwarts a sido elegida sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos y esto traerá muchos problemas para el trío dorado.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: CADA QUIEN POR SU LADO

Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que le dijeron a Harry Potter que era un mago, a partir de ahí cambio su vida.

Ése año entró al colegio "Hogwarts" de Magia y Hechicería, conoció a sus dos mejores amigos: Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley. Descubrió la verdad sobre su vida y al finalizar el año estuvo a punto de perder la vida.

En segundo año se enfrentó a un enorme misterio: la Cámara de los Secretos. Lo culparon de ser el heredero de Salazar Slytherin y haber atacado a los hijos de muggles; se enfrentó a arañas gigantes, un basilisco y el mismísimo Voldemort de joven en forma de un recuerdo procedente de un diario hechizado.

En tercero, descubrió que sus padres fueron traicionados por el que ellos creían era su mejor amigo y además padrino de Harry; tuvo que luchar contra dementores e incluso contra la verdad de su padrino, el cual creían que buscaba matarlo; al final descubrió la verdad, pero su padrino tuvo que irse pues era prófugo de Azkaban y porque no atraparon a Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor a sus padres.

Pensó que después de haber pasado por todo esto sería capaz de tener un año "normal" al fin.

Que equivocado estaba…

Si había algo que jamás iba a cambiar, pensó Harry, eran sus sentimientos hacia sus amigos; pero algo cambio el día en que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger empezó a salir con el búlgaro Viktor Krum, el súper atleta del Quidditch, campeón de Durmstrang y competidor del Torneo de los Tres Magos; él nunca pensó poder llegar a sentir tales sentimientos por Hermione, pero el día que la vio en el Baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos sintió algo que jamás se llegó a imaginar…

Flash Back

Se abrieron las puertas principales de roble, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver entrar a los alumnos de Durmstrang con el Profesor Karkarov. Krum iba al frente del gru po, acompañado por una muchacha preciosa vestida con túnica azul a la que Harry no conocía.

En ese momento los llamó la voz de la Profesora McGo nagall.

— ¡Los campeones por aquí, por favor!

Sonriendo, Parvati se acomodó las pulseras. Ella y Harry se despidieron de Ron y Padma, y avanzaron. Sin de jar de hablar, la multitud se apartó para dejarlos pasar. La Profesora McGonagall, les pidió que esperaran a un lado de la puerta mientras pasaban todos los demás; ellos entrarían en procesión en el Gran Comedor cuando el resto de los alumnos estuvieran sentados.

Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies se pusieron al lado de las puertas. Davies parecía tan aturdido por la buena suerte de ser la pareja de Fleur que apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Cedric y Cho esta ban también junto a Harry.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Krum. Y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Era Hermione.

Fin Flash Back

Desde ese día todo cambio, cada vez que la veía con Viktor se sentía tan enojado que a causa de ello empezó a actuar de una manera irresponsable.

Durante las clases nunca prestaba atención y se la pasaba durmiendo. Incluso en Pociones con Snape de testigo.

En el Torneo de los Tres Magos no se interesaba en absoluto en descifrar la clave del huevo.

Ron siempre trataba de animarlo al igual que Hermione pero con la última no quería nada. Por las mañanas cuando la veía no le daba ni los buenos días. Cuando estaban Ron y él, o estuviera con quien estuviera, incluso solo, y si llegaba Hermione salía corriendo como si le hubieran echado una maldición _Cruciatus_. Eso eran los primeros días, ahora Harry y Ron no le dirigían la palabra a Hermione y ella cansada al final dejó de insistir.

Ahora no tenía ni siquiera un promedio al que bajarle puntos, McGonagall lo regañaba por no mostrar espíritu de competencia en el Torneo… y Hermione, Hermione salía con Viktor sin conocer los sentimientos de su amigo.

El sol se asomó por la ventana bañando con sus rayos a un joven de 14 años dormido placidamente sobre su cama. Cambio de posición para conciliar el sueño otra vez, pero fue inútil, así que tomó sus gafas y se las puso antes de restregarse los ojos y estirarse.

— Que hay — fue el saludo que le dio Ron.

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba y caminaba al baño.

Tiempo después salían de la Sala Común en camino al Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué toca primero? — preguntó Harry para romper el silencio.

Ron meditó unos segundos mientras llegaban a las puertas del comedor.

— Transformaciones con McGonagall.

— ¿Deberes?

— Creo… sabes que nunca los hago — agregó en una sonrisa burlona la cual fue correspondida por su amigo.

Y tal como llevaban haciendo desde hace casi dos meses se sentaron en el mismo lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor; exactamente ocho espacios más allá de Hermione.

— Esto si que es estúpido — comentó Ginny fastidiada.

— No sé de que hablas — se hizo la desentendida Hermione.

— Por favor, — ironizó — ¡ustedes tres!, y no me mires así, se comportan como unos niños. ¡¿Qué no pueden olvidar sus malentendidos y volver a ser los mismos de siempre?, esto es ridículo!… míralos, y ¡mírate!, podrás decir que no te afecta pero sabes que no es cierto, tú los quieres aunque digas que no es cierto y ellos a ti también; ¡así que dejen sus niñerías y hagan las paces que francamente ya no creo poder contenerme con otro de sus dramas! — Ginny se levantó y empezó a caminar totalmente enojada hacia donde se encontraban Harry y Ron.

Harry y Ron estaban totalmente concentrados en sus desayunos que no se dieron cuenta cuando una pelirroja se sentó frente a ellos lanzándoles miradas hostiles.

Ron fue el primero en levantar la vista y entornando los ojos le advirtió a su hermana para que no hablara pues ya sabía perfectamente a que iba. Siempre iniciaban el día así, ellos llegaban con el único propósito de desayunar en paz y tranquilidad y exactamente 10 minutos después llegaba la pelirroja tratando de hacer que le hablaran a Hermione. Pero el orgullo es más fuerte y este trío estaba al tanto de esto y por tal motivo no daban su brazo a torcer.

— Te estas tardando hermanita así que entre más rápido lo saques mejor — habló Ron volviendo a su plato de avena. Harry ni se inmutó a levantar la vista.

Ginny rechinó los dientes y le lanzó un vaso lleno de leche al rostro de su hermano salpicando a Harry también. Los que estaban a menos de tres asientos cerca de ellos se levantaron inmediatamente sabiendo lo que avecinaba y el resto del alumnado, excepto los de Slytherin, fingieron no haber visto nada y continuaron en su mundo.

Ron estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos. Harry limpiaba su túnica mirando mal a la joven pelirroja la cual los miraba desafiante aunque un tanto nerviosa al pelinegro.

El pelirrojo abrió la boca para decir algo o más bien gritar pero Ginny rápidamente le metió una pieza de pan a la boca consiguiendo enojarlo aun más mientras éste se levantaba y escupía el pan.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra gritarme Ronald Weasley si no quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere de que era tu pijama cuando eras niño y la cual aun conservas en casa! — advirtió Ginny con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras Ron estaba rojo de la ira y se sentaba agresivamente.

— ¡Si…! — empezó a amenazarla.

— ¡ESCUCHEN TODOS; RON WEASLEY…! — gritó a todo pulmón la pelirroja.

— ¡Cállate! — siseó Ron rojo de la pena e ira.

— ¿Harás lo que yo diga?, y eso incluye a Harry — le susurró a su hermano.

Ron asintió lentamente mientras Harry lo miraba con reproche.

— Bien, vamos — ordenó al tiempo que se levantaba y salía del Gran Comedor con la vista de todos los presentes en ella.

Impotentes, Harry y Ron siguieron a la pelirroja hasta que llegaron a un pasillo solitario y Ron no pudiendo aguantar más empezó a gritar.

— ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?… ¡¿POR QUÉ HAS HECHO SEMEJANTE IDIOTEZ AL TIRARME COSAS A LA CARA Y LUEGO AMENAZARME? — gritó llamando la atención de algunos cuadros y alumnos retrasados para el desayuno.

— Porque era la única forma que encontré para que me hicieras caso y ahora te vas a callar porque tengo algunas cosas que decirles par de… par de… — Ginny se puso nerviosa al ver a Harry y se quedó callada.

— ¿Par de que?, ¡dilo! — exigió Ron.

— Tontos, ¡par de tontos!, y Hermione también. ¡Esto no puede seguir así!, no entiendo porque siguen con esta tontería de no hablarse; ¡el que ella salga con Viktor a ustedes no les afecta!, son sus amigos, ¡deberían alegrarse por ella!…

— Si, ya, ¡mira cuan alegre estoy! — dijo Ron con sarcasmo y una exagerada sonrisa.

— ¡Si Hermione decidió salir con él es porque así quiso, ni ustedes ni nadie va a cambiar su decisión más que ella misma!; ¡ella sufre por su desprecio y la han hecho llorar en más de una ocasión en el pasado por cualquier tontería que les pasa o hacen, y esta vez no es la excepción!; ¡ustedes son los culpables de todo, si ella no les dijo desde un principio con quien salía era porque creía que eso no cambiaba nada entre ustedes pero ya ven como se equivoco!; ¿qué es lo primero que hacen?, ¡reprocharle y tirarle un montón de cosas sin sentido como que los traiciona con el enemigo!; ¿eso es lo que piensan?, ¡Viktor no es el enemigo!, ¡él es el único amigo que ahora tiene Hermione exceptuándome a mi y eso es gracias a ustedes!, ¡así que dejen atrás a la niñez y pídanle perdón porque ustedes son los causantes de todo esto!

Ginny se fue furiosa de ahí dejando a Harry y Ron sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Ella tenía razón, no se comportaron como los amigos que siempre eran. En lugar de eso le reprocharon a Hermione que saliera con Viktor y la pusieron como una traicionera que ayudaba al enemigo.

Pero es que ellos no iban a aceptar su error tan tranquilamente.

Harry por su parte no sabía que sentir, pero desde que vio a Hermione con Viktor algo en él hizo erupción y por culpa de eso se comportaba tan hosco y agresivo con la castaña. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿se estaba haciendo sobre protector como Ron o…?

Ron por su lado no quería que Hermione saliera con Viktor pues éste era mucho mayor que ella y creía que sólo se aprovecha de la situación, y claro, ¿quién no?; Ron pensaba que era de los típicos que se juntaban con la chica lista para obtener lo que querían sin importar dañar a la otra persona. Y en el caso de Viktor, Hermione era el punto clave para ganar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

_¡Eso si que no!_, pensaron los dos amigos.

Regresaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la entrada del Gran Comedor justo en el momento en que una castaña salía cabizbaja.

Los tres se detuvieron en seco y se miraron a los ojos por primera vez en semanas.

Ninguno sabía que decir, habían pasado tantas cosas que ahora les resultaba difícil que con un simple "lo siento" solucionarían algo. Aunque no iba a servir de mucho si nadie lo decía, tal como ahora que lo único que hacían era pasar la vista del uno al otro.

Ron miraba a Hermione apenado por todos los insultos que le dijo alguna vez, se sentía pésimo y quería disculparse pero nunca fue bueno en eso.

Hermione lo miraba a él con cierto reproche pero no tanto como cuando miraba a Harry que parecía que con una sola miraba quisiera evaporarlo.

Harry la miraba y no podía entender que era lo que le pasaba con su mejor amiga, ¿o su ex mejor amiga?

Un simple "lo siento" era lo que necesitaban estos tres chicos pero nadie era lo suficientemente valiente para decirlo y dejar atrás el orgullo.

¿Quién daría el primer paso?

_Yo no_, pensaron al mismo tiempo a la vez que negaban con la cabeza inconcientemente.

Todos avanzaron a la vez hacia un mismo punto pero cual fue la decepción al haber pasado por el mismo y dirigirse luego a diferentes destinos.

Solo cruzando su camino y yéndose cada quien por su lado.

* * *

><p>¡HOLA!<p>

De nuevo por aquí y muy feliz por ello. Lo prometido es deuda eh. Capitulo 10 de "Convivencia", capitulo 1 de "Temo por ti".

¿Qué tal el primer capitulo?, ¿cumplió con sus expectativas?

Ya sé, quieren que escriba el motivo de la pelea ¿no?, y por supuesto que la pelea en sí. Esperen, esperan, falta poco para que la suba. Aguántenme tantito, les encantara.

Decidí crear este fic de acuerdo al cuarto año y cambiar un poco la historia.

En primer lugar quiero aclarar para los que pasan por aquí, que esto es 100% Harry y Hermione.

Si NO son fervientes admiradores de esta pareja, ni para que se molesten en leerla… bueno, si, léanla porque la verdad esta muy buena.

En fin, los dejo.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	2. Recuerdos

Capítulo 2: RECUERDOS

Las palabras de la pequeña Weasley daban vueltas en la cabeza de Harry, el cual, sentado en la orilla del lago, se sentía más y más culpable y confundido que nunca.

Un suspiro salió de su ser al recordar el último encuentro con Hermione hace una semana. Claro que la había visto después pero sólo fue en clases, la Sala Común y el Gran Comedor; nada se comparaba como aquel día en que Ginny encaró a Ron y a él mismo sobre su comportamiento hacia la castaña y luego cuando volvían se encontraron.

La mirada que tenía ella seguía en su mente, lo miraba con reproche… ¿y tristeza?

_Ojala nunca se hubiera realizado ese dichoso Torneo en Hogwarts_, deseó para sus adentros.

De ser así jamás hubieran ido los búlgaros y nunca hubieran peleado con Hermione.

Flash Back

Hermione se acercó y se sentó en la silla que Parvati había dejado. Estaba un poco sofocada de tanto bailar.

— Hola — la saludó Harry hoscamente.

Ron no dijo nada.

— Hace calor, ¿no?, — comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano — Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas.

— ¿Viktor?, — dijo Ron con furia contenida — ¿todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames "Vicky"?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — le preguntó.

— Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar — replicó Ron mordazmente.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada a Harry, que se enco gió de hombros sin querer decirle que le pasaba a él tampoco.

— Ron, ¿qué…?

— ¡Es de Durmstrang!, — soltó Ron — ¡compite contra Harry!, ¡contra Hogwarts!, ¡tú, tú estás… — Ron estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione — confraternizando con el enemigo!, ¡eso es lo que estás haciendo!

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

— ¡No seas idiota!, — contestó finalmente — ¡el enemigo!, no comprendo… ¡¿quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuan do lo vio llegar?, ¿quién era el que quería pedirle un autógra fo?, ¿quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?

Ron prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

— ¡Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos es taban en la Biblioteca!

— ¡Sí, así fue!, — respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante — ¡¿y qué?

— ¡¿Qué pasó?, ¿intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?

— ¡No, nada de eso!, ¡si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la Biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!

Hermione dijo esto muy aprisa, y se ruborizó tanto que su cara adquirió el mismo tono que la túnica de Parvati. Harry sintió su mandíbula tensarse y reprimió el repentino deseo de correr a lanzar al búlgaro como bocadillo para el calamar gigante.

— ¡Sí, bien, eso es lo que él dice! — repuso Ron.

— ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— ¡Pues está bien claro, él es alumno de Karkarov, ¿no?, sabe con quién vas… intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante para hundirlo!

Hermione reaccionó como si Ron le acabara de pegar una bofetada. Cuando al fin habló, le temblaba la voz.

— ¡Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada so bre Harry!, ¡absolutamente nada!

Inmediatamente Ron cambió de argumento.

— ¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo!, ¡supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de Biblioteca se han dedicado a pensar juntos!…

— ¡Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo!, — re plicó Hermione, ofendida — ¡nunca!; ¡¿cómo puedes decir algo así?… ¡yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe, ¿o no?

— ¡Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo! — dijo Ron de forma despectiva.

— ¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer ma gos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos! — repuso Hermio ne con voz chillona.

— ¡NO, NO LO ES!, — gritó Ron — ¡LA FINALIDAD ES GANAR!

La gente empezaba a mirarlos.

— ¡¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky?, — dijo — seguro que se pregunta dónde estás!

— ¡NO LO LLAMES VICKY! — Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y salió como un huracán hacia la zona de baile, donde desapareció entre la multitud.

Fin Flash Back

Eso sólo fue con Ron, él aun estaba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar y al decir verdad no lo hizo hasta un tiempo después. Pero esa no fue la única pelea que tuvieron. Ron, Hermione y él se encontraban en la Sala Común luego del Baile de Navidad…

Flash Back

Sentía un molesto zumbido en su cabeza mientras veía a Ron y Hermione discutir acaloradamente frente a sus ojos y él no podía decir nada.

¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera?

Tenía un gran deseo de tener a Viktor frente a él y atacarlo con sus propias manos, quería sentir su carne golpear contra cada parte del cuerpo del búlgaro y verlo sufrir.

Trato de concentrarse en algo y fue cuando vio a Hermione y Ron envueltos en una violenta disputa. Se gritaban a tres metros de distan cia, los dos rojos como tomates.

— ¡BUENO, PUES SI NO LES GUSTA, YA SABEN CUÁL ES LA SOLU CIÓN, ¿NO? — gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba despren diendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

— ¡¿AH, SÍ?, — le respondió Ron — ¿CUÁL ES?

— ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE HAYA UN BAILE, PÍDANME QUE SEA SU PAREJA ANTES QUE NINGÚN OTRO, Y NO COMO ÚLTIMO RECURSO!

Ron movió la boca sin articular ningún sonido, como una carpa fuera del agua, mientras Hermione se daba me día vuelta y subía como un rayo la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio.

Ron se volvió hacia Harry.

— Bueno, — balbuceó, atónito — bueno… ahí está la prueba… hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón.

Harry no le contestó. Estaba demasiado enojado de ha ber visto a Hermione y Viktor juntos. Pero sabía que Hermione tenía mucha más razón que él.

Luego de eso Ron también subió a su cuarto y Harry se quedo un tiempo pensando y más que nada, tratando de controlar la furia que consumía su corazón.

Fin Flash Back

_Como se ha de haber enaltecido el famoso Viktor Krum al tener de pareja a Hermione Granger_, pensó con amargura.

Fue una tortura verlos juntos…

Flash Back

Harry le echó una mi rada a Hermione para ver de qué hablaba tan animadamente con Krum. Pero, por una vez, Hermione no parecía acordarse de él u otra persona, estaba absorta en su charla con Viktor Krum, y ni siquiera parecía ver lo que co mía.

Harry se dio cuenta de que hasta entonces no había oído hablar a Viktor, pero en aquel momento lo estaba ha ciendo, y con mucho entusiasmo.

— Bueno, nosotros tenemos también un castillo, no tan grande como éste, ni tan confortable, me parece, — le decía a Hermione — sólo tiene cuatro pisos, y las chimeneas se prenden únicamente por motivos mágicos. Pero los terrenos del colegio son aún más amplios que los de aquí, aunque en invierno apenas tenemos luz, así que no los disfrutamos mucho. Pero en verano volamos a diario sobre los lagos y las montañas.

Hermione escuchaba con tanto interés que Harry nuevamente tuvo ganas de lanzarle una maldición a Viktor.

Tiempo después Hermione le enseñaba a Krum a pronunciar bien su nombre. Él seguía diciendo "Ez-miope".

— Her… mi… o… ne — decía ella, despacio y claro.

— Herr… mio… ne.

— Se acerca bastante — aprobó ella, mirando a Viktor y sonriendo.

¿_Cómo ése idiota no podía decir "Hermione"_?, pensaba Harry acaloradamente.

Fin Flash Back

— Tonto — dijo en voz alta Harry.

¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas a él?

Y todo por ese maldito Torneo. La voz de Dumbledore aun se escuchaba en su cabeza cuando le dijo que fue seleccionado…

Flash Back

— ¡Estupendo!, — dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy con tento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos — bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alum nos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respec tivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a…

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se ele vó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo tomó. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en el. Hubo una larga pau sa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de per gamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la gargan ta y leyó en voz alta.

— ¡Harry Potter!

Fin Flash Back

_Un infierno_, es lo que pensaba Harry de ese Torneo. ¿A quien, en su sano juicio, le importaría la gloria eterna si arriesgas tu vida por algo sin sentido?, él mismo sabía la respuesta. A un tonto.

Aun hasta ahora había personas de Slytherin que llevaban la insignia "Potter apesta" en la túnica. ¿Y todo porque?, por un tonto Torneo en el cual nunca tuvo deseos de participar.

¿A él que diablos le va importar la gloria eterna?

Estaba harto de ser fichado como El Niño Que Vivió y ahora Campeón de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

_Que tranquilo año estoy teniendo_, pensó con sarcasmo.

¿Qué más podría pasarle?

No creía que hubiera algo peor que salir seleccionado en ese Torneo y haber enfrentado a un dragón…

Flash Back

Se levantó, notando apenas que las piernas parecían de gelatina. Aguardó. Y luego oyó el silbato. Salió de la tien da sintiendo cómo el pánico se apoderaba rápidamente de todo su cuerpo.

Lo vio todo ante sus ojos como si se tratara de un sueño de colores muy vivos. Allí, al otro lado del cercado, estaba el colacuerno agachado sobre el nido de huevos, con las alas medio desplegadas y mirándolo con sus malévolos ojos amarillos, como un lagarto monstruoso cubierto de escamas negras, sacudiendo la cola llena de pinchos y abriendo surcos de casi un metro en el duro suelo. La multitud gritaba muchí simo, pero Harry ni sabía ni le preocupaba si eran gritos de apoyo o no. Era el momento de hacer lo que tenía que hacer; concentrarse, entera y absolutamente, en lo que constituía su única posibilidad.

Levantó la varita.

— ¡_ACCIO_ SAETA DE FUEGO! — gritó.

Y entonces la oyó atravesando el aire tras él. Se volvió y vio la Saeta de Fuego volar hacia allí por el borde del bos que, descender hasta el cercado y detenerse en el aire, a su lado, esperando que la montara. La multitud alborotaba aún más… Bagman gritaba algo… pero los oídos de Harry ya no funcionaban bien, porque oír no era importante…

Al elevarse y sentir el azote del aire en la cara, al con vertirse los rostros de los espectadores en puntas de alfiler de color carne y al encogerse el colacuerno hasta adquirir el tamaño de un perro, comprendió que allá abajo no había de jado únicamente la tierra, sino también el miedo; por fin es taba en su elemento.

Miró el nido, y vio el huevo de oro brillando en medio de los demás huevos de color cemento, bien protegidos entre las patas delanteras del dragón.

_Bien_, se dijo Harry a sí mismo. _Tácticas de distrac ción. Adelante_.

Descendió en picado. El colacuerno lo siguió con la ca beza. Sabía lo que el dragón iba a hacer, y justo a tiempo fre nó su descenso y se elevó en el aire. Llegó un chorro de fuego justo al lugar en que se habría encontrado si no hubiera dado un viraje en el último instante… pero a Harry no le preocupó; sólo esperaba que Hermione estuviera viéndolo en este momento.

— ¡CIELO SANTO, VAYA MANERA DE VOLAR!, — vociferó Bag man, entre los gritos de la multitud — ¿ha visto eso, señor Krum?

Harry se elevó en círculos. El colacuerno seguía siem pre su recorrido, girando la cabeza sobre su largo cuello.

Se lanzó hacia abajo justo cuando el dragón abría la boca, pero esta vez tuvo menos suerte. Esquivó las llamas, pero la cola de la bestia se alzó hacia él, y al virar a la izquierda uno de los largos pinchos le raspó el hombro. La túnica quedó desgarrada.

Le escocía. La multitud gritaba, pero la herida no pare cía profunda. Sobrevoló la espalda del colacuerno y se le ocurrió una posibilidad…

Empezó a volar, primero por un lado, luego por el otro, no demasiado cerca para evitar que echara fuego por la boca, pero arriesgándose todo lo necesario para asegurarse de que la bestia no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La cabeza del dragón se balanceaba a un lado y a otro, mirándolo por aquellas pupilas verticales, enseñándole los colmillos…

Harry se elevó un par de metros más, y el dragón soltó un bramido de exasperación. Harry era como una mosca para él, una mosca que ansiaba aplastar. Volvió a azotar con la cola, pero Harry estaba demasiado alto para alcan zarlo. Abriendo las fauces, echó una bocanada de fuego… que él consiguió esquivar.

— ¡Vamos!, — lo retó Harry en tono burlón, virando so bre el dragón para provocarlo — ¡vamos, ven a atraparme!… ¡levántate, vamos!…

La enorme bestia se alzó al fin sobre las patas traseras y extendió las correosas alas negras, tan anchas como las de una avioneta, y Harry se lanzó en picado. Antes de que el dragón comprendiera lo que Harry estaba haciendo ni dón de se había metido, éste iba hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, hacia los huevos por fin desprotegidos. Soltó las manos de la Saeta de Fuego… y tomó el huevo de oro.

Y escapó acelerando al máximo, remontando sobre las gradas, con el pesado huevo seguro bajo su brazo ileso. De repente fue como si alguien hubiera vuelto a subir el volu men; por primera vez llegó a ser consciente del ruido de la multitud, que aplaudía y gritaba tan fuerte como la afición irlandesa en los Mundiales.

Voló sobre las gradas, con el ruido de la multitud retumbándole en los tímpanos, y aterrizó con suavidad, con una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacia semanas. Había pasado la primera prueba, estaba vivo y lo mejor es que había superado a Krum…

Fin Flash Back

_Pero no sirvió de mucho, ¿no Hermione?_, pensó tristemente Harry.

Lanzo unas cuantas rocas al lago y vio algo viscoso salir de las profundidades de éste y volverse a ocultar.

El sol estaba poniéndose y decidido a dejar de pensar se levantó para regresar al castillo… gran sorpresa que recibiría.

* * *

><p>¡Uy!<p>

Que capitulo ¿no?

Bueno, esto es como una pequeña probadita de la pelea que tuvo el trío de oro, no crean que entre Harry y Hermione tampoco hubo pelea, esperen, pronto, muy pronto.

Utilice varios anexos del libro y los modifique un poco para que quedara con la historia.

Gracias a los que comentaron, me motivan, como siempre, a seguir escribiendo.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly

P.D. Para los que creen que mi estilo de escritura mejoro mucho, o aun le falta; bueno, digamos que este es mi segundo nivel de escritura ;) esperen a mis demás fics y leerán ahora si mi verdadero estilo :D


	3. Una apuesta y un paseo

Capítulo 3: UN PASEO Y UNA APUESTA

Harry apenas se había levantado y dado media vuelta cuando vio la silueta de su "amiga" Hermione Granger y el odioso Viktor Krum caminado muy juntitos a sus ojos.

Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo caminó decidido hacia ellos con el único propósito de arruinarles el momento.

Hermione y Viktor se sonreían de vez en cuando mientras seguían caminando lentamente y hablando.

—… así que tal vez en un par de años me retire — comentó Viktor.

— Pero creí que el Quidditch es lo que más te gustaba — dijo Hermione confundida.

— Lo era… — acordó — pero mis gustos están cambiando recientemente — instintivamente tomó la mano de la castaña y ella se sonrojó; justo cuando Viktor iba a decir algo más un pelinegro llego hasta a ellos.

— ¡Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí!, pero si es el famoso ¡Viktor Krum! — vociferó sarcástico Harry mientras Hermione rápidamente soltaba la mano de Viktor, éste sin embargo no pareció darse cuenta porque observaba fijamente a Harry.

— Hola Potter — saludó secamente.

— ¡Wow!, ¡se sabe mi nombre!… — dramatizó — pensé que con tantos golpes de las bludgers ibas a quedar tan idiota como para recordar un simple nombre — le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Viktor avanzó un paso pero Hermione lo tomó del brazo.

— Vamos Viktor, caminemos por otro lado — le pidió al búlgaro.

Hermione y Viktor se alejaron y siguieron su camino. Harry sintió que sus orejas se incineraban de la furia que desprendía su cuerpo al ver aquello.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con su caminata aunque Hermione no pudo evitar mirar por su hombro y ver a Harry dar una patada a una piedra mientras se estiraba el cabello, totalmente enojado; la esquina de la boca de Hermione se curvó un poco al ver aquello y regresó su vista al frente.

— No sé porque Potter me trae entre ceja y ceja; — comentó Viktor luego de un momento en silencio — ni siquiera recuerdo haber hecho algo para molestarlo de ésa manera.

— No te preocupes… últimamente ni yo misma lo conozco — dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar el tono triste en sus palabras.

— Hermione…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por qué dejaron de ser amigos Weasley, Potter y tú? — preguntó directamente.

Hermione guardó silencio y no pudo evitar suspirar con tristeza mientras recordaba…

Flash Back

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el Baile de Navidad y en ese tiempo las cosas entre Ron, Harry y Hermione, en lugar de mejorar, empeoraban a cada segundo. Las peleas eran diarias, Ron siempre usaba tonos mordaces al referirse a Hermione y Viktor. Harry apenas y hablaba pero se notaba muy molesto por lo que la castaña no quería insistir mucho en hacerlo hablar.

Viktor y Hermione seguían saliendo, pero lo que no sabían Harry y Ron es que ellos eran sólo amigos, es verdad que casi al finalizar el baile Viktor le había robado un beso pero nada había pasado desde entonces, seguían tan amigos como siempre… a excepción del trío dorado que ahora bien ya ni siquiera era un trío; cada quien por su lado, o al menos esa era la relación que los otros dos tenían con la castaña.

Hermione llegó a la Sala Común luego de una tarde en la Biblioteca haciendo deberes y vio a Ron y Harry jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, prefirió dejarlos y subir a su habitación pero la voz del pelirrojo la detuvo.

— ¿Y Vicky? — preguntó con mofa.

Hermione intentó no hacerle caso pero escuchó como alguien se levantaba y se dio media vuelta a encararlos.

— No es "Vicky" y él debe estar en el barco con los demás alumnos de Durmstrang — respondió secamente, esta vez no iba a dejar que Ron la molestara.

— ¡Vaya!, estas muy al tanto de lo que hace tu "amigo" — dijo Ron recargándose en el apoyabrazos del sofá. Harry seguía con la vista en el tablero, no quería hablar pues sabía que iba a explotar.

— Tú lo has dicho, MI amigo, ya que él si lo es y no como ustedes que me tratan como…

— ¡Pues mientras sigas llamándolo "amigo" no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!; — sentenció Ron interrumpiéndola — ¡ÉL SÓLO TE ESTA USANDO PARA QUE LO AYUDES CON EL TORNEO Y TÚ NO HACES NADA PARA IMPEDIRLO!, ¡HARRY TAMBIÉN ES TU AMIGO Y POR SI LO HAS OLVIDADO, ES OTRO DE LOS CAMPEONES DEL TORNEO!, ¡EN VEZ DE ESTAR CON TU "AMIGO" TODO EL TIEMPO DEBERÍAS AYUDAR A HARRY CON LA CLAVE DEL HUEVO Y NO PERDIÉNDOLO AL LADO DE UN IDIOTA COMO KRUM! — vociferó Ron.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer mientras clavaba su vista en Ron y luego la dirigía hacia Harry.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!… — dijo entre dientes para no alertar a todo Gryffindor — ¡sabes muy bien que le he dado mi apoyo a Harry pero él ni siquiera me dirige la palabra!; ¡¿qué quieres que haga?, ¿qué me ponga de rodillas y le ruegue? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¡PUES SI ES NECESARIO SI! — gritó Ron furioso a la vez que subía como un huracán por la escalera hacia su dormitorio.

Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente mientras prácticamente lanzaba dagas por los ojos hacia las escaleras por las cuales había desaparecido el pelirrojo.

Harry que había escuchado todo y sabía que Hermione iba a intentar hablarle se levantó y caminó mansamente hacia la entrada de la Sala Común buscando huir de la situación.

— ¡No… te… muevas! — lo llamó Hermione con los dientes apretados a la vez que se ponía enfrente de él roja del coraje.

Harry no hizo nada, sólo miró por encima del hombro de Hermione y eso enfureció aun más a la castaña.

Lo tomó de la túnica fuertemente y lo empujó hacia atrás pero sólo logró moverlo un paso, inconforme con esto empezó a golpearlo en el pecho mientras éste parecía en otro mundo y no sentía nada, sólo se dignaba a ver hacia otro lado.

— ¡¿Podrías mirarme siquiera? — dijo entre lágrimas Hermione ya incapaz de ocultar todo el dolor que le causaban sus amigos mientras seguía sujetándolo de la túnica, muy pegada al cuerpo de Harry. Al ver que éste no hacía ni el mínimo intentó de mirarla dirigió una mano a la nuca de éste y otra a su mejilla obligándolo a verla.

Harry se perdió en esos ojos mieles ahora bañados en lágrimas pero no movió ni un músculo.

Hermione al observar la actitud de su amigo no pudo más que bajar sus manos hacia el pecho de éste y refugiarse en él ha llorar abiertamente.

Sentía como su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos amortiguados por la túnica de él mientras Harry no hacía otra cosa que mirar la pared de enfrente.

— ¡¿Por qué me tratan así?… ¡yo sólo soy amiga de Viktor!… ¡y ustedes… y ustedes me tratan como… si lo fuera de Malfoy! — decía entre sollozos la castaña sin soltar a Harry.

Él se sentía mal por haberla hecho llorar pero esto no opacaba el profundo sentimiento de furia en su corazón y sabía que si abría la boca para tratar de consolarla lo único que saldrían de sus labios serían palabras más hirientes que todas las cosas dichas por Ron, así que prefirió callarse.

— ¡Por favor háblame!… dime algo… ¡no soporto más tu silencio!… — rogaba Hermione mientras lo abrazaba más estrechamente.

Harry con un suspiro trató de controlarse y habló.

— Suéltame Hermione, tengo cosas que hacer y no me dejas ir a ningún lado — habló casi mecánicamente.

Hermione permaneció abrazándolo unos minutos más mientras poco a poco iba controlando su respiración y dejaba de llorar; al final lo soltó y se separó un paso de él.

Harry al verse liberado le sacó la vuelta a Hermione y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.

— ¿Tú tampoco volverás a hablarme? — le preguntó Hermione con la voz entrecortada.

Harry detuvo sus pasos y sin voltear le contestó.

— Esta más que claro ¿no crees? — y salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda dejando a una Hermione destrozada en la Sala Común.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Hermione? — la llamó Viktor.

La castaña dio un respingo al salir de sus pensamientos.

— Perdón, ¿qué me decías? — preguntó confusa.

Viktor la analizó y por la expresión en el rostro de Hermione prefirió no insistir.

— Nada, sólo que ya es un poco tarde… tal vez deba acompañarte de regreso al castillo, no quiero que te metas en problemas por estar afuera a estas horas.

Hermione observó a su alrededor y vio que el sol ya estaba oculto completamente y se empezaban a ver las primeras estrellas aunque todavía no oscurecía; asintió y juntos regresaron sus pasos por el lago.

Un ojiverde seguía en el mismo lugar maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras recordaba como Hermione se había ido con Viktor.

Odiaba verla junto a él, nunca antes sintió eso con Hermione… como deseaba apartarla de aquel búlgaro para siempre. ¿Qué no entendía la castaña que él no le convenía?, en cambio Harry…

— ¿En que estoy pensando? — dijo en un susurro pegándose en la frente.

Pero Harry estaba muy equivocado en que Viktor no le convenía pues el joven de Durmstrang quería mucho a la castaña y lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones… en cambio Harry, bueno, él era otra historia.

Recordaba claramente cuando Hermione había llorado aquella tarde en la Sala Común en sus brazos y él no hizo nada para consolarla. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, decirle que no le volvería a hablar. Que infantil.

Si tan sólo aclarara sus malditos sentimientos de una vez dejarían atrás las rivalidades, pero es que el joven mago estaba hecho un mar de confusión.

Estaba dispuesto a irse cuando vio a lo lejos a la joven pareja y de nuevo el monstruo que habitaba en su interior se liberó.

Prácticamente corrió para alcanzarlos pues iban a entrar al castillo. Le importaba un bledo si se metía en problemas, Viktor lo estaba desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en Hermione.

Justo cuando iban a llegar a la entrada de roble, el talento del Quidditch sintió algo chocar contra su brazo y por inercia casi tropieza con Hermione tiradora al suelo si no es que la sujetó de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo, sus narices quedaron a escasos milímetros y empezaron a respirar entrecortadamente.

Harry al ver su error pensó rápidamente para evitar que pasara algo.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron de un rojo carmesí muy lindo a los ojos de Viktor mientras éste la pegaba aun más a su cuerpo y acababa con los escasos milímetros de su objetivo: los labios de Hermione.

Harry abrió los ojos con alarma mientras veía como Viktor iba a besarla, tenía que hacer algo y rápido o terminaría matando al búlgaro.

_¡Piensa Potter, piensa!_, se exigía mentalmente.

— ¡Necesito hablar contigo Granger! — vociferó Harry arruinándole el momento al búlgaro.

La castaña salió de su ensoñación y al ver a Harry a los ojos no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más. Viktor la soltó lentamente a la vez que la cubría con su cuerpo.

— Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, Potter — dijo Viktor tranquilamente.

— ¡Métete en tus asuntos, nadie te habló! — le espetó Harry con furia.

— ¡Lo hago porque ella es mi amiga!, una cosa que al parecer Weasley y tú olvidaron — le reclamó y Harry enrojeció.

¿Acaso Hermione hablaba de ellos con Viktor?, y si era así, ¿por qué?… _¿De quien hablara más?_, sacudió su cabeza apartando aquella estúpida pregunta.

— ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

— Error, todo lo que tenga que ver con Hermione me importa — al decir esto Viktor tomó la mano de la castaña.

Hermione en todo el tiempo no apartaba los ojos de Harry, veía cada expresión que hacia, todo gesto, acto, palabra, demostraba claramente una cosa…

Harry apretó la mandíbula al ver ese gesto y avanzó un paso hacia ellos, fulminando con la mirada al búlgaro.

— Aléjate de ella — dijo con los dientes apretados Harry.

— ¿O qué? — lo provocó Viktor avanzando un paso y soltando a Hermione.

Estaban cara a cara, o más bien hombro a cara. Harry sentía su cuerpo temblar de rabia. Viktor estaba harto de ver sufrir a Hermione por sus "amigos". Y Hermione… tuvo un pensamiento veloz de lo que le pasaba a Harry pero rápidamente lo desecho, era imposible.

— ¡Viktor por favor!… — le suplicó la castaña apartándolo de Harry.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿el famoso Krum no puede esquivar ni una bludger y ahora también necesita la ayuda de una chica? — lo provocaba y de eso se daban cuenta.

Pronto el lugar se empezó a llenar de un pequeño grupo de alumnos viendo con detenimiento al trío, pero especialmente a Harry pues sabían que pronto empezaría una nueva pelea.

— Yo no necesito que nadie me defienda — dijo soltándose suavemente del brazo de Hermione.

La castaña no sabía que hacer, sabía que Viktor no era agresivo pero mientras Harry lo provocara éste iba a terminar respondiendo y podrían salir heridos, eso la preocupaba, en especial Harry, aunque se comportara tan altaneramente como ahora.

Los presentes pasaban la mirada de uno a otro, parecía un juego de tenis donde la pelota rápidamente cambiaba a un lado favoreciéndolo o mejor dicho, perjudicándolo.

Estaba prácticamente escrito que Harry odiaba a Viktor Krum y de eso nadie tenía duda, pocos tenían una sospecha muy cierta de porque, pero ellos mismos se negaban a creerla porque, ¿cómo era posible que Harry Potter estuviera enamorado de Hermione Granger y celoso de Viktor Krum?, era absolutamente tonta aquella idea… ¿o no?

Una brisa corrió entre ambos alumnos dando el escenario de un duelo del viejo oeste.

— Te crees muy bueno, ¿no? — preguntó Harry.

— No me creo, ¡lo soy! — corrigió con suficiencia.

— Te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo vencerte cuando quiera — dijo Harry muy seguro de verse victorioso.

En el rostro de Viktor se formó una sonrisa bien disimulada mientras lo veía y veía de reojo a Hermione.

— Hecho — dijo levantando la mano.

— Bien, serán con mis reglas… — estrechó su mano y no la soltó mientras seguía hablando — dentro de una semana en el campo de Quidditch, reúne un equipo, el juego terminara cuando uno de los dos atrape la snitch, no importa si el otro sobrepasa en puntos, el que atrape la snitch gana y la segunda regla es que… no hay reglas — apretó su mano y se fue con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por fin podría darle su merecido al búlgaro pomposo ése, le haría tragar cada una, lo iba a destrozar.

¿Qué importaba si pensaban que estaba loco al enfrentarse a él, cuando él se vengaría al fin de ése idiota?

Y sobre todo… le haría ver a Hermione cual era el mejor.

Con una enorme sonrisa y un pensamiento de Viktor derrotado en el campo de Quidditch frente a los ojos de Hermione, Harry durmió esa noche.

* * *

><p>¡Capitulo nuevo!<p>

¿Qué les pareció la pelea de Harry y Hermione?

Muy egoísta y tonto de su parte ¿verdad?

Pero así se comportan las personas cuando ven que pueden perder a alguien, unas lo toman muy bien, luchan por ellos, pero otras… simplemente desconectan su cerebro y dejan salir al cavernícola que tienen dentro.

Siempre los dejo con algo nuevo, jejeje, el juego, ¡bendito juego!

Gracias por sus comentarios. En fin, los dejo.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	4. Reto en el campo de Quidditch

Capítulo 4: RETO EN EL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH

Un día nublado dio los buenos días a Hogwarts esa mañana, ideal para jugar Quidditch pues no había sol que imposibilitara la vista a los jugadores y por como se veía el cielo se notaba que no había peligro de una lluvia.

El rumor del encuentro de Harry Potter y Viktor Krum así como la apuesta se corrió rápidamente por todos los alumnos. Desde ese día muchos alumnos acudieron a Harry para formar parte de su equipo mientras Viktor jugaría con un grupo de amigos de Durmstrang y sorprendentemente dos de Slytherin.

Casi en procesión entraron esa mañana ambos rivales al Gran Comedor.

El primero en llegar fue el búlgaro que llegó seguido de Podolski, un joven de 18 años, alto, pelo rubio, un poco musculoso y de unos hipnotizantes ojos azules; luego entro Ianevski, Volkov, Vulchanov, estos tres sorprendieron a todo Hogwarts porque al igual que Krum participaron en el campeonato mundial de Quidditch y porque no los habían visto antes en el castillo; detrás de ellos venían pavoneándose Malfoy y Zabini, los amigos de Slytherin, aunque Krum no confiaba plenamente en ellos.

Una castaña y una pelirroja los observaron desde la mesa de Gryffindor y la mirada de Hermione y Viktor se conectaron por unos segundos, el búlgaro le sonrió radiante pero ella sólo le obsequio una tímida sonrisa con un débil sonrojo.

— ¿Entonces a quien apoyaras Hermione? — se burló Ginny mientras veía a su amiga y al búlgaro.

— Yo… pues… — tartamudeó Hermione.

Una ovación se escuchó en todo el Gran Comedor y las jóvenes amigas voltearon hacia la entrada.

Por la puerta venían cruzando el equipo de Gryffindor casi al completo, porque ahora el que ocupaba el lugar de guardián a cargo de Wood era Ronald Weasley.

Harry iba al centro de la comitiva flanqueado por los gemelos Weasley y Ron, y atrás de ellos sus compañeras Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell. Aplausos y silbidos se escuchaban en todo el lugar, así como palabras de aliento, aunque no faltaron los comentarios malintencionados de Slytherin.

El septeto caminó hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron en la mitad de ésta, donde rápidamente los rodearon sus amigos y empezaron a platicar animadamente.

Mientras, un joven búlgaro no despegaba su mirada de un pelinegro y una castaña, al parecer la castaña tampoco quitaba la vista de aquel joven y esto le molesto.

Tiempo después los búlgaros y el dúo de Slytherin se levanto de la mesa pero Viktor los detuvo antes de salir para darles un mensaje.

— Quiero un juego limpio, se los digo especialmente a ustedes Volkov y Vulchanov, no quiero ningún tipo de sanción, ¿entendido? — les advirtió Viktor a sus compañeros de Durmstrang.

— No te preocupes Krum, no lastimaremos a nadie — respondió Ianevski.

— Bien, vamos al campo — dicho esto Viktor salió del Gran Comedor seguido de Podolski, los demás jugadores iban a hacer lo mismo pero la voz de Malfoy los detuvo.

— Lastima que Krum les haya prohibido jugar como saben, así les hubieran dado su merecido a los amigos de Potter para que ya no hablaran a sus espaldas — sembró la semilla de la cizaña el joven Draco Malfoy.

— ¿De que hablas? — preguntó Volkov.

— No sé si deba decírselos… no quiero que piensen que soy chismoso o algo por el estilo — dijo Malfoy actuando inocentemente.

— Explícate de una vez Malfoy — exigió Vulchanov.

— No creo que yo sea el indicado para lo que les tengo que decir, es mejor olvidarlo y hacerle caso a Krum — zanjó el asunto y camino hacia la entrada.

— ¡Malfoy! — lo llamaron los otros mientras lo alcanzaban en la entrada.

— Está bien, está bien, pero es mejor que se los digas tú, Blaise; tú estabas más cerca cuando los escuchamos — se refirió a su amigo Blaise Zabini.

— No hay problema; — dijo el otro gustoso — el otro día cuando salíamos de clase de Pociones escuchamos a esos Gryffindors que ven ahí, — apuntó con la cabeza al grupo donde estaban sentados Harry y su equipo — diciendo cosas sobre ustedes.

— Habla más claro — exigió Ianevski.

— Bueno, resulta que ese pelirrojo que ven ahí, — apuntó a Ron, los otros tres lo miraron y luego se giraron de nuevo a Zabini — dijo que durante el verano fueron a la final de Quidditch y comentó que si por él fuera los sacaría a ustedes del equipo y en su lugar pondría en una escoba a tres veelas.

— No entiendo — dijo Volkov.

— Él dijo literalmente: "Ianevski, Volkov y Vulchanov vuelan como pequeñas mujercitas; tal vez si una de sus veelas ocuparan su lugar podrían detener una bludger y acercarse por una vez a los aros de gol" — dijo imitando la voz de Ron.

Los tres se adelantaron un paso hacia Zabini y éste retrocedió dos pasos asustado.

— Tranquilos, Zabini sólo repite lo que Weasley dijo… y no es todo — los detuvo Draco.

Los búlgaros los fulminaron con la mirada y luego observaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

— Los dos pelirrojos que están ahí, la morena y las otras dos chicas que están a su lado; son los gemelos Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell, ellos también se refirieron a su forma de volar como algo de niñas, sólo que ellos dijeron que ustedes son más estúpidos que un trol con contusión cerebral — dijo Malfoy, los búlgaros estaban rojos de la ira.

Se vengarían de esto, nadie los llamaría estúpidas mujercitas.

_A ver quien será la mujercita ahora_, pensaron.

— Pero Potter es el peor, ha dicho muchas cosas en contra de todo Durmstrang, incluso del mismo Karkarov — terminó por decir Zabini.

— No importa lo que haya dicho Viktor, ¡les haremos tragar sus palabras! — dijo Volkov y los cinco salieron del Gran Comedor. Draco y Zabini compartieron una sonrisa de malicia.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry miraba constantemente hacia donde estaba sentada la castaña y una pelirroja mientras sus compañeros de equipo discutían algunas tácticas y demás.

— Bien chicos, creo que es la hora — habló Fred levantándose.

Todos lo hicieron y salieron del Gran Comedor al igual que los demás casas.

Harry bebió rápido lo que quedaba de su zumo de calabaza y justo cuando se levanto se topó frente a frente con una pelirroja y una castaña que pasaban por su lado.

— Suerte Harry — susurró por lo bajo Hermione y lo miró de reojo.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron pero lo hicieron más cuando notó que la castaña traía una bufanda de Gryffindor al cuello. Con mucho más ánimo que el que tuvo al haberse levantado abandonó el Gran Comedor hacia el estadio de Quidditch.

— Bueno, como éste no es un juego de Quidditch legal sólo me queda recordarles las "reglas"; — empezó Lee Jordan, fiel amigo de los gemelos Weasley — el juego terminara cuando alguno de los buscadores atrape la snitch, no importa si el otro equipo gana en puntos, el juego depende de la snitch. Lo siguiente es que se vale de TODO; — dijo Jordan con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia los gemelos — empujones, arañazos, tirones del cabello, golpes, pueden darse con la escoba si lo desean. Suerte ¡y que gane nuestro equipo! — Jordan terminó el discurso y dejo ir las bludgers al igual que la snitch, por último lanzó la quaffle y corrió rápidamente hacia la tribuna del comentarista.

Ron voló hacia los postes de Gryffindor; Harry se perdió de vista al igual que Krum buscando la snitch; Fred y George Weasley chocaron sus bates y se lanzaron a aporrear las bludgers contra el oponente; Angelina, Alicia y Katie volaron hacia el centro apoderándose de la quaffle muy seguidas de Malfoy, Blaise y Podolski; Volkov y Vulchanov pelearon por las bludgers mientras Ianevski tomaba su lugar en los postes de gol… e inicio el juego.

— ¡Johnson con la quaffle!, ¡se la pasa a Bell mientras ésta es interceptada inmediatamente por Podolski!; y los búlgaros junto con las serpientes toman el control de la quaffle. ¡PERO NO TAN RÁPIDO PODOLSKI O TE COMERÁS ESA BLUDGER LANZADA DESPIADADAMENTE POR FRED WEASLEY!, ¡y si señores y señoritas, esto recién empieza! — narró Jordan.

La multitud exclamó a coro cuando vieron a Podolski ser golpeado por la bludger.

En la tribuna de Gryffindor algunos aplaudían el suceso pero cierta castaña veía por todos lados buscando a ciertos buscadores asegurándose que no los dañaran.

— ¡Lastima!, — se lamentó Jordan minutos después — ¡suerte a la siguiente George!… — el joven Weasley hizo una señal con la mano furiosamente a Volkov cuando éste le arrebató la bludger en su cara — Malfoy se acerca rápidamente a los aros de gol, ¡atento Ron!, y como digno Slytherin que es, ¡se escurre como una serpiente entre los gemelos y marca el primer tanto!… Mastodontes 10, Pottercitos 0.

Alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estallaron en carcajadas mientras los búlgaros y los Slytherin los maldecían.

Harry estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento, Viktor buscaba a unos 15 metros lejos de él y al parecer tampoco había visto la snitch, pero aun era temprano.

El juego siguió, llevaba más de medía hora y los búlgaros llevaban mucha ventaja, la cuenta iba a favor de los búlgaros, ellos 230 a 40 y el juego se volvía cada vez más rudo.

Fred tenía un poco de sangre en sus fosas nasales ocasionadas cuando Volkov "accidentalmente" le había pegado con el bat confundiéndolo con la bludger; George se vengó lanzándole la bludger a Vulchanov dándole de lleno en el hombro.

Angelina y Katie tenían el labio roto porque en una mala jugada de los Slytherin, éstos las habían golpeado con los codos al pasar volando por su lado.

Fred se las cobró al doble cuando le pegó a Malfoy con el bat mientras lanzaba la bludger hacia Zabini. Malfoy tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza y Zabini un ojo morado.

Los únicos ilesos hasta ahora eran Viktor y Harry y eso era porque no se arriesgaban a bajar tanto al campo de juego, y sin que nadie supiera una joven castaña agradecía esto enormemente.

— ¡TÚ, MALDITO IDIOTA, TÓCALE UN CABELLO OTRA VEZ Y YO MISMO TE ESTAMPARÉ CONTRA LA TRIBUNA DE TUS TROLS! — vociferó Jordan mientras Alicia se sostenía débilmente de la escoba al recibir la patada de Vulchanov en el estómago.

— ¡Alicia ¿estas bien? — preguntó con preocupación Angelina acercándose.

— Si… no hay problema… sólo necesito un minuto… y estaré como nueva — dijo débilmente y muy pálida.

— ¿Segura?, ¡si quieres te sacó del juego! — propuso más preocupada por la apariencia de su amiga.

— No, no, estoy bien, de verdad… — esbozó una débil sonrisa — vamos, ¡hay que patearles el trasero a estos idiotas! — agregó enojada y volando directo hacia Zabini, el cual llevaba la quaffle.

— Sabes George, ya me canse de ser amable con nuestros amigos — comentó Fred maliciosamente.

— Sabes Fred, yo también; ¿por qué no les enseñamos quienes son los reyes de la broma? — propuso alineándose junto a su hermano.

— Creo que tienes toda la razón, después de todo hay que dejarles grabada una sonrisa en el rostro, ésa siempre ha sido nuestra meta.

— Creí que era ganar galeones — dijo confundido George.

— Bueno, si… — repuso — pero no importa, haremos una excepción por hoy.

Chocaron los bates y se separaron poniéndose cada quien en un extremo del campo de Quidditch.

— ¿Y estos que traman? — se preguntó Harry en un susurro al ver a los gemelos sin cubrir al equipo.

Lo supo al instante cuando Volkov y Vulchanov se pudieron lado a lado, los gemelos les lanzaron las bludger y luego se lanzaron sobre ellos a gran velocidad, sin embargo todo salió mal porque con el impacto de las bludger los dejaron noqueados ocasionando que ambos cayeron de la escoba lentamente y los gemelos se estrellaron contra si.

La multitud exclamó con terror cuando los gemelos Weasley y los dos búlgaros se precipitaron hacia el suelo y a una altura muy considerable.

Angelina y Katie se lanzaron en picada y lograron atrapar a los gemelos a tiempo. Ianevski y Podolski hicieron lo mismo con sus amigos búlgaros y preocupados los pusieron en el suelo.

Sangre emanaba de las cabezas de Fred y George y ambos tenían los ojos blancos. Los búlgaros tenían, uno el brazo en un ángulo extraño mientras el otro una fuerte bola en la cabeza.

Harry miraba horrorizado hacia donde estaban los gemelos, y empezó a buscar culpables, ellos no actuaban sin ser provocados y después de ver como actuaron los búlgaros hacia ellos una furia surgió dentro de él. Miró hacia un lado y vio a Viktor Krum mirando atónito donde estaban sus amigos.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia él, sintió el viento quemar y cortar su piel por la velocidad con la que volaba pero nada era comparable como el daño que quería causarle al búlgaro. Viktor giró justo a tiempo y logró esquivar a Harry.

— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa? — exclamó furioso apartándose nuevamente cuando Harry se lanzó otra vez hacia él.

— ¡POR CULPA DE TUS ESTÚPIDOS AMIGOS FRED Y GEORGE ESTÁN HERIDOS AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS! — vociferó.

Viktor no tuvo argumentos para decir cuando Harry volvió a gritar.

— ¡TAMBIÉN DAÑARON A ANGELINA, KATIE Y ALICIA, NO LES IMPORTO SIQUIERA QUE FUERAN MUJERES! — se lanzó de nuevo pero Viktor lo esquivó.

Rápidamente las tribunas se empezaron a vaciar mientras todos corrían a socorrer a los heridos. Ron bajó veloz de la escoba y junto con sus compañeras de equipo y Lee Jordan se llevaron a Fred y George a la Enfermería.

— ¡Ellos no tienen toda la culpa!, ¡la tienes TÚ!; — le recriminó — ¡TÚ fuiste el que dijo que se valía de todo!, ¡TÚ fuiste el que eligió poner mujeres en su equipo!, ¡TÚ me retaste y yo sólo busque un equipo!, ¡TÚ iniciaste todo esto y si algo pasa es por TU ÚNICA Y COMPLETA CULPA! — lo culpó Viktor alejándose de Harry cuando éste se lanzó nuevamente sobre él.

— ¡MENTIRA! — gritó Harry fuera de si.

— ¡TODO ES TU CULPA POTTER, YO SÓLO INTENTABA SER TU AMIGO PERO TÚ SIMPLEMENTE TE COMPORTAS COMO UN ESTÚPIDO NIÑO CAPRICHOSO!

La gente se arremolinaba por querer bajar primero de las gradas pero éstas se atascaron. Ginny estaba muy asustada por sus hermanos, por mala suerte Hermione y ella fueron rezagadas hasta el final y no encontraban una forma de salir.

Hermione exasperada se giró nuevamente a ver si todo estaba en orden, vio a lo lejos como levitaban a Fred y George y como los búlgaros se llevaban rápidamente a sus dos amigos también hacia la Enfermería mientras algunos corrían en dirección al barco buscando posiblemente a Karkarov.

Enojada y frustrada alzó la vista al cielo suspirando pesadamente, cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry y Viktor discutiendo y al ojiverde lanzándose sobre Viktor intentando derribarlo.

— ¡YA ME CANSE DE TI! — gritó Harry enojado y aceleró rápidamente tomando por sorpresa al búlgaro. Viktor giró bruscamente fuera de la escoba por el golpe de Harry y cayó como a cámara lenta hacia el suelo.

Hermione gritó y algunos presentes se giraron rápidamente hacia donde ella miraba y descubrieron a Viktor caer de la escoba. Los búlgaros sacaron a coro sus varitas y disminuyeron la velocidad de su caída dejándolo tendido sobre el suelo suavemente.

Harry apretó los dientes mientras veía como un grupo ayudó a Viktor a levantarse y se lo llevaron a la Enfermería, maldijo furiosamente y bajó en picada con dirección a la Enfermería para asegurarse de que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Lamentablemente la señora Pomfrey prohibió las visitas por la mayor parte del día. Sólo permitió que los hermanos de los gemelos los visitaran y dijeron que al atardecer podrian visitarlos los demás.

Estaban estables pero aun así el golpe que recibieron fue muy peligroso, no sabían cuando los darían de alta. A los búlgaros les tocaría estar una semana para que sanaran sus huesos y a Viktor sólo lo tenían porque insistió Karkarov, lo dejarían salir al anochecer.

Harry caminaba con rumbo a la Enfermería decidido, le habían dicho que ya tenían permitidas otras visitas que no fueran familiares y estaba contento por eso. Dobló por el pasillo y se encontró cara a cara con Hermione.

Ella lo miró furiosa, abría y cerraba la boca como si lo que tuviera que decir fuera tan fuerte que no tenía el valor suficiente para expresarlo.

— ¡ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL!, — terminó gritando la castaña — ¡LO PUDISTE HABER MATADO!, ¡TODOS LOS QUE ESTÁN AHÍ ESTÁN ASÍ POR TU CULPA, TÚ Y TU MALDITO CARÁCTER DE NIÑO QUE LOS LLEVO A ÉSE ESTÚPIDO JUEGO!; ¡FRED Y GEORGE ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE MATARSE AL IGUAL QUE CASI MATAN A VOLKOV Y VULCHANOV!; ¡Y TÚ, y tú…! — no pudo más y abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas a Harry saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Harry tocó su mejilla con dolor, no por el golpe sino por las palabras de la castaña, ella tenía razón. Todo era su culpa.

Cabizbajo y profundamente avergonzado, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la Sala Común.

* * *

><p>Muy rudo el juego ¿verdad?<p>

Pobres de los gemelos y la verdad la actitud de Harry ya esta dando mucho que desear… digo, desear ahorcarlo por idiota.

¡Bien merecida tenía la cachetada de Hermione!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por las personas que me han agregado a sus favoritos.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	5. Castigos de Albus y Karkarov

Capítulo 5: CASTIGOS DE ALBUS Y KARKAROV

Una hermosa mañana daba los buenos días al alumnado de Hogwarts y sus huéspedes, el astro rey tenía el cielo para el solo, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, todo era perfecto. Exceptuando que tendría que pasar todo el día con Viktor Krum.

Flash Back

Harry caminaba nervioso hacia el despacho del Director, estaba en clase de Pociones cuando un Premio Anual de séptimo curso lo había llamado por órdenes del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Y ahora estaba aquí, frente a la gárgola de águila con la maldita contraseña resonando en su cabeza y sin saber si entrar o no.

¿Qué le esperaría al otro lado?

— Chucherías de regaliz — apenas y pronunció.

La gárgola le permitió el paso y se adentró a la boca del lobo.

Uno, dos golpes resonaron por el pequeño pasillo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Albus Dumbledore antes de que ésta se abriera con un fuerte chirrido y a una velocidad sumamente lenta dando todavía más suspenso a la escena.

— Pasa Harry — llamó la voz del anciano desde su escritorio.

Harry entró nerviosamente tropezando con su propia túnica pero permaneció de pie pues quedó congelado al ver a Viktor Krum e Igor Karkarov en el recinto.

Viktor sentado frente a Dumbledore mientras Igor Karkarov permanecía de pie a un lado del anciano Director.

— Siéntate Potter — más que invitación sonó a condena. Indeciso, Harry avanzó y se sentó en la silla casi hundiéndose en ella.

— Debo suponer que ya sabes porque estas aquí, ¿cierto Harry? — preguntó amablemente Dumbledore.

Harry asintió un tanto confundido y Karkarov lo vio ceñudo, Viktor seguía impasible en su asiento y con la vista hacia el frente.

— Ya sabemos del juego de Quidditch que…

— ¿Juego de Quidditch?, ¡eso no fue un juego Albus!, ¡fue una masacre!, ¡aun tengo a dos de mis muchachos en la Enfermería y el de aquí presente pudo haberse lesionado de por vida!, ¡¿le llamas a eso Quidditch? — vociferó indignado Karkarov.

— Bien, como te decía Harry; — se hizo escuchar Dumbledore — tú sabes que esta prohibido organizar apuestas dentro de Hogwarts y aun más si estos involucran a muchas personas en un juego sin reglas. Hemos tomado medidas y a partir de mañana pasaran dos horas ayudando a Hagrid durante 14 semanas — finalizó.

— ¡Ja!, como si fuera a sufrir junto al semigigante — susurró por lo bajo Karkarov.

— Igor, te pido que nunca insultes a mi Profesorado, al cual yo le tengo suma confianza y sé que se encargaran de esta situación como es debido… — se impuso Dumbledore levantándose — es todo Harry, puedes retirarte. Usted también joven Krum y en cuanto a su petición luego le diré si se podrá realizar.

Viktor asintió en silencio y él y Harry abandonaron el despacho tomando caminos diferentes.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Hola Ha…!… — saludó animado Ron en el Gran Comedor. El ojiverde lo miró ceñudo y se dejó caer de mala gana a comer — uy, que humor te cargas, ya cásate… no, mejor no, pobre de la desafortunada — comentó por lo bajo.

— ¡Hola Harry!, ¡hola Ron! — saludo Hagrid.

— Hola Hagrid.

— Que hay — apenas y saludó el pelinegro.

— Sólo pasaba a saludar, ya me voy; te espero saliendo en mi casa Harry, ya le avise a Viktor… ¡Hermione! — Hagrid siguió su camino hasta llegar a la castaña.

— Entonces el castigo va mal… — comentó Ron una vez vieron a Hagrid quedarse platicando con Hermione — bueno, sólo me queda desearte suerte.

— Gracias — susurró sin ánimos el pelinegro.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no me visitas niña desconsiderada — regaño el semigigante a Hermione pero en tono dulce.

— Lo siento Hagrid, he estado ocupada con las clases y otras cosas — se excusó la castaña.

— Está bien, en realidad venía a hablar contigo sobre otro asunto — dijo intentando sentarse en la banca pero no hubo suficiente espacio para él así que decidió ponerse de cuclillas en el suelo y aun así su altura destacaba en el Gran Comedor.

— ¿De que quieres hablar? — preguntó un tanto intrigada.

— Pues es que hoy tengo que castigar a Viktor Krum y a Harry… — la castaña bajó la mirada — y… Hermione, ¿qué esta mal entre ustedes? — preguntó directamente. Hermione suspiró y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

— Ron y Harry no me hablan desde Navidad y si lo hacen es sólo para pelear — explicó con tristeza.

— Ya me lo imaginaba… — comentó Hagrid en tono de sabiduría — no deben pelear porque tengan otros amigos Hermione, ellos deben entender que tú no estarás siempre con ellos, que necesitas relacionarte con otras personas… — Hermione asintió en acuerdo — aunque tú también debes entender que Harry te necesita ahora más que nunca. Fue elegido para un Torneo en el que no quiso participar nunca, luego pelearon; y Ron, bueno, él no es exactamente alguien que lo pueda ayudar en las pruebas — meditó.

— Pero él nunca aceptaría mi ayuda Hagrid — refutó la castaña.

— Tal vez si se la haces llegar por alguien más, alguien en quien él confié y no dude de su lealtad — expuso.

— Aun así. Además ahora yo soy la que esta enojada con él, ¡por su culpa todos salieron heridos en el juego de Quidditch y…! — empezó a decir enojada.

— Viktor, sus amigos y los compañeros de Harry aceptaron tal juego. No solamente él tiene la culpa. Es malo culparlo de algo en lo que están relacionadas varias personas.

— Supongo que tienes razón… — acordó Hermione. Hagrid sonrió — ¡pero tal vez lo vuelva a hacer y…!

— Me encargare de darles un buen escarmiento — le guiñó un ojo.

— Hola Hermione, Hagrid — saludó Ginny llegando.

— Hola Ginny — saludaron al unísono.

Hagrid se levantó y flexionó las piernas incómodamente por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición.

— Bueno yo me voy, me espera un largo día. Hasta luego señoritas — se despidió con una sonrisa y ocupó su lugar en la mesa de Profesores.

Hagrid salió de la casa con una enorme caja metálica en brazos. Se acercó hasta donde estaban Viktor y Harry y dejó la caja entre los tres.

— Hagrid ¿qué…? — empezó a decir Harry.

— Profesor, — corrigió Viktor al pelinegro — que falta de respeto.

— Sin peleas o no les ayudare con ellos… — advirtió Hagrid antes de que empezaron a replicar; se giraron hacia el semigigante y éste sonrió abriendo la caja — ¡los últimos dos escregutos de cola explosiva!, — engrandeció — tendrán que alimentarlos y sacarlos a pasear.

Harry y Viktor lo miraron como si hubiera enloquecido, eso significaba que cada quien tendría uno y Hagrid sólo los estaría observando.

— ¿Qué esperan?, ¡aliméntenlos!, — incitó — ahí hay tripas de rana, piel de víbora, ratas de campo recién peladas… denles de todo, aun no des… quiero decir, a ellos les gustan — corrigió automáticamente.

Harry sonrió de medio lado mientras tomaba una gran cubeta con lo que parecían ser tripas de rana, el motivo era que él ya tenía, en cierta forma, práctica con los escregutos mientras Viktor no; tuvo que omitir la risa al pensar en aquello.

Viktor en silencio tomó las ratas y se dirigió hacia el escreguto.

El ojiverde miró atento aquello mientras se quedaba estático con la mano suspendida en el aire y un montón de tripas en ella; el búlgaro se acercó con confianza al animal y le fue arrojando rata por rata.

— ¡AY!… — gritó Harry al verse la mano en la boca del animal — ¡suéltame hijo de la…! — forcejeaba y Viktor lo miraba ceñudo.

El búlgaro hizo un sonido semejante a un silbido y el animal lo soltó.

— ¡Maldito esperpento! — una profunda cortada quedó en el dorso de su mano y emanaba mucha sangre.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? — llegó Hagrid a toda carrera.

— ¡La cosa ésa casi me come la mano! — se quejó.

— Ya veo… ah… ¿te duele mucho? — preguntó inseguro.

— No, ¡como crees!, — dijo sarcástico — estoy seguro que con un besito ya me sentiré mejor — siguió con aquel tono, uno que Hagrid no detecto.

— ¿Un besito?, mmm, pídeselo a Viktor… pero mejor amárrate esto — le enredó la mano en un "pañuelo" y se fue dejando a Harry furioso.

— ¡¿Y tú que ves? — le espetó con enfado a Viktor.

— Ni creas que te voy a dar un besito — dijo burlonamente.

Harry se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba sobre besarlo y se dedicó a lanzarle tripas al escreguto.

Fue una muy difícil tarea la de atarle la correa al escreguto, por poco y no lo logra pero con un ágil movimiento lo consiguió. Sin embargo Krum si tenía problemas, parecía demasiado torpe, a la vista de Harry, para atarle la correa a su escreguto.

Una macabra idea cruzó su mente y sin detenerse a pensar sacó su varita y le lanzó chispas rojas al animal.

— ¡AAAAHH!, ¡APÁGALO, APÁGALO! — gritaba Viktor mientras corría despavorido tratando de apagar el fuego que le lanzó el escreguto.

— ¿Y ahora que?, — preguntó Hagrid con fastidio — ¡oh Dios! — corrió hacia Viktor y sin pensarlo le lanzó lo primero que tenía a la mano… una cubeta llena de tripas de sapo.

Harry se mordió los labios tan fuertemente que le sangraron y de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas, pero no de dolor.

Viktor Krum, el héroe del Quidditch, campeón de Durmstrang y quien sabe cuanta cosa más, estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza de unas cositas viscosas y asquerosas de color verde.

— Oh… lo siento Viktor, yo… — no continuó pues corrió a su casa para omitir la risa. Sin embargo no funcionó porque antes de cerrar la puerta se escuchó una sonora carcajada que retumbó por todo el lugar.

Viktor respiraba pesadamente mientras su rostro se miraba sombrío y se volteaba hacia Harry.

— ¿Qué?, ¿quieres un besito para hacerte sentir mejor? — preguntó con burla y se soltó a reír como loco.

_Venganza_, fue la primera palabra que cruzó por la cabeza del búlgaro.

Tomó la cubeta que tenía ratas muertas y piel de serpiente y se la arrojó a Harry, éste se sacudió violentamente y escupió decenas de veces pues una rata le había caído en la boca.

Furioso el pelinegro tomó otra cubeta con tripas de sapo pero Viktor fue más rápido y con un hondeo de la varita hizo que resbalara, la cubeta salió volando de sus manos y el contenido salió disparado hacia una ventana de la cabaña de Hagrid.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe saliéndose del gozne y el semigigante los vio furiosamente mientras se limpiaba una buena cantidad de tripas del rostro.

— ¡Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor!… — dijo fieramente.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar y el búlgaro sonrió burlonamente.

— ¡Y tú… es una pena que no estudies aquí porque…!… — un brillo peligroso apareció en sus ojos — en fin… ya tendré unas palabras con Karkarov — Viktor dio un suspiro de alivio.

— ¡Eso es injusto!… — empezó a replicar Harry bastante ofendido.

— Silencio… Potter; — Harry lo miró sorprendido — váyanse, es todo por hoy — se dio medía vuelta y empezó a reparar la puerta.

Viktor no lo pensó dos veces y se fue rumbo al castillo. Harry miró como Hagrid, su amigo, el primer mago que conoció y fue bueno con él, lo ignoraba y le daba la espalda.

_Otra metida de pata, ¡genial Potter!_, pensó amargamente y se dirigió al castillo.

* * *

><p>Bueno, parece que a Harry le llueve sobre mojado.<p>

Sin embargo la parte de la pelea con cosas asquerosas estuvo genial.

Simplemente maravillosa, me imagino a Viktor lleno de esa cosa viscosa y a Harry tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa.

Jajaja

Bueno, los dejo.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	6. ¿No podría ser peor?

Capítulo 6: ¿NO PODRÍA SER PEOR?

Fue una fortuna que tuviera castigo con Hagrid, de haber sido con Snape probablemente hubiera pedido que lo expulsaran a que estar con esos dos, una cosa era Snape, pero él y Krum juntos, se estremecía de sólo imaginarlo.

Las cosas con Hagrid se arreglaron y no les volvió a pedir que lo ayudaran con los escregutos, cosa que alegro a todos.

Los siguientes días se encargaron de cortar las hierbas que crecían alrededor del huerto del guardabosque, cultivaron unas plantas que nunca preguntó su nombre; en fin, todo fue trabajo manual, terminaba exhausto pero al menos le ayudo a mitigar la culpa que sentía desde aquella tarde del partido.

Incluso se alegraba de ir a los castigos con Hagrid porque en más de una ocasión se encontró con Hermione cuando entraba a la Sala Común, nunca hablaron pero con el sólo mirarla le daban ganas de ser castigado para poder verla una vez más.

Siempre que sus ojos se encontraban se sentía lleno pero a la vez vacío, era extraño lo que le hacía sentir la castaña… tenía que admitirlo, la extrañaba mucho y no sabía en que aspecto.

Pero los castigos terminaron y casi no tenía tiempo para verla, sólo en clases, aunque no era mucho el contacto visual y eso le entristecía.

Fred y George junto con los dos búlgaros salieron de la Enfermería a la semana. Los búlgaros se veían enojados pero los gemelos se la pasaban haciendo imitaciones de ellos mismos estrellándose y desmayándose dramáticamente, todo era alegría al lado de ése par.

Hermione se sentía un tanto culpable por la pelea que tuvo días atrás con Harry y quiso disculparse por lo que dijo pero entonces recordó tristemente que no se hablaban, así que ¿de que servía?

Ron la seguía tratando igual, fríamente, era una perfecta imitación de Malfoy con respecto a ella excepto que nunca la insultaba.

Los regaños de Ginny eran casi diarios pero nunca conseguía nada más que sonrojarse al hablar directamente con Harry y enojarse por la falta de atención de su hermano.

En fin, al ex trío de oro aun le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Harry y Ron venían caminando detrás de la castaña rumbo a las mazmorras, les tocaba Pociones con su "gran amigo" Severus Snape, Ron por supuesto se venía quejando pero Harry iba muy interesado viendo a la castaña que iba delante de ellos.

Apenas la castaña cruzo la puerta se le cayeron los libros que traía en las manos y enrojeció furiosamente al ver a quien tenía enfrente. Harry se iba a agachar a ayudarle a Hermione pero se quedó estático al ver a un búlgaro hacer el trabajo por él.

— Toma — le dijo Viktor caballerosamente a Hermione mientras le entregaba los libros y le sonreía.

— Viktor… ¿qué…? — empezó a decir atropelladamente pero se calló al ver pasar a Ron y Harry por su lado y sentarse en una mesa dejando un espacio vacío.

— Es una sorpresa — le sonrió y hubo un brillo especial en sus ojos al verla.

— Está bien… ah… yo… emh… entonces… — torpemente siguió caminando y se sentó al otro lado de Harry dejándolo a éste en medio de los tres "amigos".

Segundos después Snape entró y los murmullos referentes a Viktor Krum secaron.

— Como ya habrán notado tenemos a un nuevo alumno en esta clase, el señor Krum de Durmstrang ha pedido tomar Pociones con los de cuarto curso y por tal motivo a partir de hoy así será… — dijo Snape con su habitual modo aburrido de hablar.

_Tomar Pociones con los de cuarto curso_, se repitió Harry mentalmente y sintiendo al monstruo dentro de él despertar irasciblemente.

— Los ingredientes y las instrucciones están en el pizarrón, tienen la primera hora para hacer la poción y en la segunda se dedicaran a hacer un ensayo sobre ésta, ya que algunas personas — miró a Harry — nunca entregan a tiempo sus tareas, o son tan deficientes — miró a Ron — que no merecen la pena ni verlas.

Los Slytherin rieron y Snape les dedico una media sonrisa.

— Ya estarás feliz ¿no? — le preguntó Ron mordazmente a la castaña mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para dedicarle una mirada asesina.

— ¿A que te refieres? — preguntó Hermione confundida, y viéndolo sorprendida pues después de días el pelirrojo le dirigía la palabra.

— A Vicky, ahora si podrán estar todo el tiempo juntos — dijo con mofa y volviendo a su "poción".

— No sé a que te refieres… sólo somos amigos y deberían de saberlo — contestó secamente.

— Si claro, "amigos", amistosos diría yo — las orejas se le pusieron rojas al decirlo y Hermione enrojeció por completo abriendo la boca sin saber muy bien que decir. Harry, que tenía en su mano una pequeña daga la dejó caer pesadamente sobre la mesa rompiendo un frasco con frijoles de sofofora.

— Cuidado con eso Potter… — se burló Snape. Harry lo miró furioso y se agachó a recogerlos — Granger, Weasley ayúdenle a su compañero.

Ron se agacho rápidamente a ayudarle.

— Está bien, yo los recojo, sigue en la poción o Snape te quitara puntos — le dijo Harry a su amigo. El pelirrojo se levantó y siguió con la poción.

Hermione se mordió los labios nerviosamente y se sentó en el suelo mientras le ayudaba a Harry con los frijoles.

— Puedo solo, mejor sigue con tu poción antes de que también la eche a perder por mi estupidez — dijo cruelmente. La castaña lo miró sorprendida y con un nudo en la garganta se levantó.

La hora pasó lentamente, y para sorpresa de todos por primera vez Hermione no pudo hacer bien su poción. Ron la hizo a medias y Harry revolvió mal un ingrediente.

— Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?, — Snape se pasó por su mesa viendo las tres pociones — deprimente Weasley… — Ron lo miró ceñudo — no podía esperar más de ti Potter… — Harry se mordió los labios para no decir nada — señorita Granger, bueno, aunque sea por una vez a demostrado que no es la insufrible sabelotodo que todos pensamos — Hermione bajó la mirada y luchó contra las lágrimas.

Viktor se tensó en su asiento y todos los Gryffindor también sin embargo los de Slytherin luchaban para no reír abiertamente.

— Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor. Pueden agradecérselo a Potter, Weasley, y Granger por supuesto… — Ron rechinaba los dientes tan frenéticamente que probablemente necesitaría dentadura postiza al terminar la siguiente hora — empiecen con el ensayo.

Furiosos tomaron un pergamino y se dedicaron a hacer el ensayo, Harry miraba de reojo como Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas de vez en cuanto, se sintió mal por eso pero rápidamente el sentimiento cambio por uno de furia al ver un papel volar hacia la castaña.

Hermione tomó el trozo de pergamino frente a ella y lo abrió.

"_Ninguna persona tiene el poder para hacer llorar a tan hermosa señorita, sonríe pues tu sonrisa es el sol que ilumina mi vida._

_Viktor_."

Hermione sonrió al terminar de leer y le agradeció al búlgaro con la mirada. Harry, que también leyó la nota, tomó la pluma y empezó a escribir tan pesadamente que le hizo un agujero al pergamino.

"_El sol que ilumina mi vida_", se repetía en la cabeza del pelinegro. Sus dedos traqueteaban frenéticamente en la mesa mientras una de sus piernas parecía tener un tic, estaba furioso y más aun porque el búlgaro ése consiguió hacerla sonreír.

"_Tan hermosa señorita_."

_¡Ja!, de seguro eso se lo dice a todas para jugar con ellas, no voy a permitir que ese idiota juegue con Hermione; ella es sagrada, ningún idiota va a pasarse con mi… amiga_, pensó furioso pero al último titubeó.

Hermione miró de reojo como Harry parecía contenerse por romper algo o gritar enojado, tenía una pequeña idea de porque estaba así y sin darse cuenta sonrió pero borró la sonrisa rápidamente al ver que su "amigo" no estaba escribiendo nada con respecto a la poción. Más bien parecían insultos y… otras cosas.

— Harry… — susurró titubeante.

— ¿Qué? — gruñó y siguió en su ensayo sobre la "poción".

— Tu trabajo… emh… no estas haciendo lo que Snape nos dijo — le dijo con un poco de pánico.

— ¿Qué?… — miró el pergamino atentamente y enrojeció mientras lo rompía y sacaba de su vista rápidamente — lo… ¿lo leíste? — preguntó con un dejo de pánico y nervios.

— No — mintió apresuradamente. Harry le creyó y se puso a hacer el trabajo bien.

Hermione volvió a su pergamino pero se quedó en blanco, ¿cómo una simple oración que haya leído la hizo olvidar todo?, se mordió los labios nerviosamente y trató de concentrarse pero nada. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

"_Solo un idiota no podría darse cuenta de que Hermione es hermosa, pero si el idiota de Krum cree que se va a quedar con ella esta muy equivocado_."

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar ésa oración pero una parte de ella la guardó celosamente.

— Es hora de entregar sus trabajos — llamó Snape minutos después.

Todos se levantaron y le entregaron sus ensayos y se prepararon para irse.

Hermione guardaba sus cosas cuando Viktor se le acercó. Ron y Harry escuchaban atentamente mientras guardaban sus libros.

— Hola, ¿te importa si te acompaño a comer? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— No, está bien, sólo guardo esto — dijo un tanto nerviosa por las miradas que sentía a su espalda.

— Entonces te espero afuera — le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió.

Harry dejo caer su libro de Pociones furiosamente en la mesa y la castaña se sobresaltó, Ron se limitó a colgarse su mochila al hombro y mirarla ceñudo.

— ¡Si quieres nosotros llevamos tus cosas para que no hagas esperar a Vicky! — dijo sarcástico y con furia el ojiverde. Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

— ¡Si, eso sería una gran idea!, — apoyó Ron — ¡no hagas esperar a la súper estrella, no vaya a ser que se le dañe su gran ego! — expresó enojado.

Hermione prefirió no hacerles caso y terminó de guardar sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

— No creo que se dañe más que nuestra supuesta amistad — golpe bajo de la castaña a los otros.

Harry y Ron se quedaron boquiabiertos y la castaña salió sin decir nada más.

Esa noche Harry no podía dormir, estaba dando vueltas en la cama y en su mente se repetía lo acontecido con Hermione en la clase de Pociones. Sin saber que más hacer se levantó y tomó un trozo de pergamino y se lo entregó a Hedwig por la mañana muy temprano.

Sólo esperaba que sirviera de algo aquello.

¡Que ¿grata sorpresa?

Jejeje

Creo que las cosas cambiaran aun más entre este trío, ¿o debería decir cuarteto?…

En definitiva los hombres son unos idiotas cuando se lo proponen y cuando no.

Pero, ¿qué será este extraño comportamiento del pelinegro?

¿Qué le pasa con Hermione?

Y sobre todo… ¿qué fue lo que escribió y para quien?

Sigan leyendo jeje

Muchas gracias a ustedes por leer ésta patética historia que surgió en una tarde de prácticas en el hospital mientras no sabía que hacer con mí tiempo libre. Les agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, sus visitas a mi cuenta en Harrymedia y agregarme el fic a sus favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	7. Manos a la obra

Capítulo 7: MANOS A LA OBRA

Faltaban dos semanas para la segunda prueba del Torneo y aun no sabía como superarla; por desgracia, o tal vez no, había descifrado la clave del huevo, pero era muy complicado…

— ¡Aquí hay algo!… — dijo Ron alegre. Harry levantó rápidamente la vista — oh, no es, lo siento — dijo decepcionado.

— ¡No sé en que piensan!, ¡¿quién puede aguantar la respiración bajo el agua durante una hora?: nadie! — se exasperó Harry.

— ¡Ssshhh! — los reprendió madame Pince y se fue.

— Pues si, pero tal vez tendríamos alguna oportunidad si lo hubieras descifrado antes… — se quedó callado ante la dura mirada que le dio su pelinegro amigo — aunque veámosle el punto bueno — dijo con aspecto serio.

— ¿Punto bueno?, ¡si claro!, ¿cuál es?, ¿que me coma el calamar gigante o saber hacerme el muertito en el agua? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

— No… — negó Ron, aunque se lo pensó unos segundos — auque con un poco de suerte eso le pase al pomposo de Vicky — dijo con una sonrisa. Sin proponérselo, Harry también sonrió.

Comidas, almuerzos, cenas, tardes libres, fines de semana… estaban hartos, habían pasado todo ese tiempo en la Biblioteca y aun no encontraban ni una manera para pasar la prueba.

El tiempo vuela y eso era lo que precisamente Harry no quería que ocurriera.

Era más de medía noche y una castaña se encontraba platicando con un elfo domestico en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, sólo quedaban ellos dos ahí.

— ¿Entiendes Dobby? — preguntó Hermione.

— Si — asintió el elfo.

— Bien, ya sabes que hacer… pero que él no sepa quien te dio la información y lo demás, ¿entiendes?, debes hacerle creer que tú sabías todo, invéntale lo que quieras para que así sea.

— Si — volvió a decir el elfo y asintiendo a cada palabra.

— Siendo así ya me voy a dormir, y tú también, buenas noches Dobby — se despidió la castaña y el elfo se quedó repasando una vez más toda la conversación.

En su cabeza se repetían las mismas palabras.

_Branquialgas. Snape. Branquialgas. Harry. Branquialgas. Tomar. Branquialgas. Respirar. Branquialgas. Segunda prueba_.

Mientras tanto una castaña sostenía un trozo de pergamino que le había llevado Hedwig hace algunos días. Lo extendió y lo leyó otra vez.

"_Lo siento. En verdad estoy arrepentido por lo que pasó en el estúpido juego de Quidditch y haber dañado con mi tonta apuesta a todos y lamento como te trate este día y anteriormente. Lo siento mucho Hermione y espero que algún día volvamos a ser como antes porque… te extraño._

_Harry_."

Esas palabras significaron mucho para ella y más si el mismo Harry las había escrito, con una sonrisa en el rostro se quedó dormida aferrando el pequeño trozo de pergamino en su mano.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasaron volando, Hermione observaba como Ron y Harry estaban más desesperados que nunca y no prestaban atención a nada, a veces ni iban a comer al Gran Comedor, sólo esperaba que comieran algo aunque sea en la cocina. Siempre que preguntaba discretamente en donde se encontraban le daban la misma respuesta. "La Biblioteca". En ocasiones los veía sigilosamente y quería correr hasta ellos para ayudarlos pero sabía que ya lo había hecho, sólo esperaba que Dobby actuara rápido.

— ¿Pero estas seguro de que ya buscaste bien? — preguntó Ron con esperanza. Estaban desesperados, la prueba sería en la mañana y no tenían nada.

— ¡Si Ron, y nada!, — dijo exasperado y viendo la montaña de libros frente a él — no sé como le voy a hacer, ¡la prueba es en la mañana! — expresó decaído.

— Tal vez…

— Emh… Ron… — llamó Hermione con aire tímido, los dos se voltearon hacia ella — McGonagall nos quiere ver — dijo y se fue.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Harry al ver el aspecto pálido de su amigo.

— Nada… — contestó inseguramente — voy a ver que quiere y luego regreso, ¿está bien? — Harry asintió y el pelirrojo se fue asustado.

Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Transformación, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Astronomía… nada que haya visto en esas materias le ayudaba.

¿Qué haría?, todo estaba perdido. Todos se defraudarían.

Una castaña apareció en su mente y la vio decepcionada al verlo terminar con una puntuación de 0 y haber sido expulsado del Torneo por no haberse esforzado, luego yéndose a los brazos de Viktor porque él fue el ganador.

Harry arrojó un libro y se dejó caer pesadamente contra el respaldo de la silla.

Una explosión lo alerto y frente a sus ojos Apareció Dobby.

— ¡Hola señor, Harry Potter, señor! — saludó con su habitual reverencia.

— Hola Dobby — apenas y murmuró mientras volvía a leer los mismos libros.

— ¿Preparado para la prueba señor? — preguntó algo tímido.

— No Dobby, aun no encuentro nada — expresó desanimado.

— Tal vez Dobby pueda ayudar… — Harry lo miró — Dobby escuchó algo sobre la prueba, corren rumores de que será en el lago negro y…

— Eso ya lo sé — pensó que el elfo tenía información más importante.

— Si, pero también Dobby sabe algo sobre como pasar la prueba…

— ¿Cómo? — preguntó escéptico y siguió leyendo.

— Con branquialgas.

_¿Branquialgas?_, se preguntó Harry mentalmente.

— Dobby también sabe donde encontrarlas, Dobby tomó unas pocas del estante del Profesor Snape y ya las reemplazó con otras que encontró.

— ¿Cómo que…? — alcanzo a preguntar mientras Dobby sacaba una pequeña planta y se la mostraba.

— Dobby las consiguió para que Harry Potter gane señor — se las ofreció.

— Pero Dobby… — intentó objetar pero anhelaba tomarlas.

— Está bien, Dobby entiende que tal vez Harry Potter cree que es malo pero Dobby piensa que todos reciben ayuda suficiente para terminar la prueba y usted no.

— ¿A que te refieres? — cuestionó receloso.

— A nada… sólo que Harry Potter tal vez podría reconciliarse con la señorita Hermione si gana la prueba y le gana al señor Krum — comentó como sin querer y cambiando de tema.

— ¿De donde sacas eso?, ¡¿has hablado con ella? — preguntó con interés.

— El otro día… — dijo como sin querer la cosa.

— Y… ¿de que? — quiso parecer indiferente pero no lo logró. ¿Habrían hablado de él?

— Ella dijo a Dobby que extraña a Harry Potter y a su amigo Ronald Weasley. Piensa que si Harry Potter, señor, gana la segunda prueba puedan reconciliarse y volver a ser amigos.

— ¡¿Ella te dijo eso? — preguntó con esperanza.

— No exactamente pero Dobby entendió eso — mintió el elfo pues nunca habló de eso con Hermione.

— Entonces… ¿cómo funcionan las branquialgas? — preguntó tomándolas de la mano de Dobby.

Los ojos del elfo brillaron y le explicó casi todo, aunque omitiendo muchas cosas que lo llevaran a deducir que fue idea de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Ahh (suspiro de la autora), que tierno es Harry al escribirle eso… aunque hubiera hecho más, pero bueno, con esa simple nota hizo que una pequeña parte de la lejanía entre Hermione y él se desplomara ¿verdad?<p>

La extraña, bueno… eso era obvio para todos y que bueno que al fin lo confiese…

En fin, el siguiente capitulo traerá sorpresas…

¡Espérenlas!

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para perderse en esta mágica historia, espero les este gustando y sino pues… las criticas constructivas siempre ayudan a hacernos mejor.

Déjenme comentarios, incluso vociferadores de lo que piensan… no me molestare.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	8. La segunda prueba

Capítulo 8: LA SEGUNDA PRUEBA

Todo Hogwarts junto con sus invitados estaban listos para la segunda prueba, Harry tenía las branquialgas en su sudorosa mano mientras buscaba desesperado a Ron y Hermione con la mirada. ¿Dónde diablos se habían metido?, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, tragó las branquialgas esperando que algo ocurriera pero parecía que Dobby se había equivocado, no sucedía nada.

— Tienen una hora para volver. A sus puestos campeones y al sonar el cañón… — un estruendo se oyó y Cedric, Fleur y Viktor se sumergieron en el agua.

¿Qué iba a hacer?, las branquialgas no funcionaron, no podía entrar al agua porque se ahogaría probablemente. ¿Cómo iba a respirar?, la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, sentía que se asfixiaba. La multitud murmuraba a su espalda y algunos reían de verlo sin hacer nada.

Dirigió sus manos a su cuello y descubría dos hendiduras debajo de las orejas, sin detenerse a pensar hizo lo único que se le ocurrió a su mareada cabeza: se tiró al agua.

Fue la mejor sensación, el agua entraba por esas dos hendiduras que al parecer eran branquias y sentía como el oxigeno fluía nuevamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su aturdido cerebro. Abrió los ojos completamente, sorprendido al ver sus manos, de color verdoso y con una extraña tela entre sus dedos; su impresión fue mayor al advertir que los pies le habían crecido y parecían dos aletas.

Habría tiempo después para pensar en aquello, tenía que encontrar lo que se suponía era lo que más valoraba, o sea Ron… o eso creía él.

Nadó rápidamente adentrándose en las profundidades del lago negro y rogando por no encontrarse con alguna criatura como el calamar gigante.

Buscaba desesperado, aun no había ni una pista de Ron, sólo algas de más de 50 centímetros de largo, montículos de piedra, peces grisáceos y, por desgracia, grindylows, tendría cuidado de huir de esos.

Ya había pasado la mitad del tiempo, sólo le quedaba medía hora y aun nada, empezaba a desesperarse, ¿qué pasaría si no llegaba a tiempo?

"_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora_…"

Harry volteó apresuradamente al escuchar aquella melodiosa voz, lo logró. Nadó más rápido hacia aquella voz y poco a poco se hizo más clara.

_¡Rápido, rápido!_, pensaba desesperadamente mientras nadaba.

Frente a sus ojos surgió un grupo de casas de piedra sin labrar y cubiertas de algas. Harry distinguió rostros en las ventanas, rostros que no guardaban ninguna semejanza con el del cuadro de la sire na que había en el baño de los Prefectos.

Las sirenas y los tritones tenían la piel cetrina y el pelo verde oscuro, largo y revuelto. Los ojos eran amarillos, del mismo color que sus dientes partidos, y llevaban alrededor del cuello unas gruesas cuerdas con guijarros ensartados.

Una multitud de sirenas y tritones flotaba delante de las casas que se alineaban en lo que parecía una versión subma rina de la plaza de un pueblo pintoresco. En el medio cantaba un coro de tritones y sirenas para atraer a los campeones, y tras ellos se erguía una tosca estatua que representaba a una sirena gigante tallada en una mole de piedra. Había cuatro personas ligadas con cuerdas a la cola de la sirena.

Miró a Ron y su corazón dio un salto de alegría, lo logró, lo encontró; siguió nadando directamente hacia él pero se detuvo en seco al igual que su corazón empezó a latir lentamente.

— ¡HERMIONE! — exclamó con pánico pero de su boca sólo salió una gran burbuja.

Hermione Granger estaba a un lado de Ron y tenía la cabeza recostada en su hombro, parecía dormir mientras una fina línea de burbujas salía de su boca. Horrorizado vio a las demás personas. Cho Chang y una niña pequeña muy parecida a Fleur estaban en el mismo estado.

Se acercó rápidamente a ellos, temiendo que los trito nes bajaran las lanzas para atacarlo, pero no hicieron nada. Las cuerdas de algas que sujetaban a los rehenes a la esta tua eran gruesas, viscosas y muy fuertes.

La canción decía que debías salvar a lo que más valoraras. ¿Qué era lo que él más valoraba?, ¿a Ron o a Hermione?

Ron era su mejor amigo y siempre estaba con él, fue su primer amigo. Pero Hermione… ella era…

Harry se acercó a la castaña y vio entristecido como parecía dormir, sin ser conciente de lo que hacia su mano se dirigió a la mejilla de la castaña y la acarició lentamente.

No podía. ¿Por qué lo torturaban de esta manera?, no podía abandonar a uno de sus amigos, no podía ¡y no quería!; si era preciso lucharía contra todos los tritones y sirenas, incluso el calamar gigante, pero no dejaría a Ron y Hermione ahí.

Sacó su varita y la apuntó a las algas que amarraban a Ron y Hermione pero tal vez los dañaría pues de su boca sólo salían burbujas y sería como hacer magia con la varita rota de Ron. Giró mirando alrededor buscando algo que le ayudara, cualquier cosa, las lanzas que tenían los tritones se veían filosas, tal vez podrían prestársela aunque sea por un minuto.

Se acercó hasta uno y le apuntó a la lanza pero éste sólo rió y negó con la cabeza. Furioso volvió a buscar.

¿Dónde estaban los otros?, ¿por qué no llegaban?, él haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a Hermione y Ron pero con cuatro no podría. ¿Cómo los sacaría?

Algo filoso relució en un montículo de piedra y rápidamente lo tomó, una piedra similar a un pequeño cuchillo era lo que necesitaba.

Se acercó y rompió las ataduras de Ron quedando el pelirrojo flotando en el mismo lugar. Se movió hacia un lado y trató de romper las ataduras de Hermione pero unas manos lo sujetaron.

— ¡Solo uno!, ¡toma tu tesoro y vete! — vociferó el tritón.

— ¡Pero ella es importante para mí!, ¡y él!, ¡no puedo dejarlos! — exclamó pero sólo salieron burbujas. El tritón negó y se retiró.

Miró desesperado buscando a los otros. Cedric seguramente iría por Cho, Fleur por la pequeña y Viktor… giró la cabeza hacia Hermione; él iría por ella, entonces tendría que llevarse a Ron y ganar sabiendo que el búlgaro al final si consiguió quedarse con Hermione. Su corazón se oprimió al imaginarse aquello.

De pronto alguien más llego.

— Nos perdimos, Krum y Fleur vienen atrás — explicó Cedric Diggory moviendo los labios sin omitir sonido y con un casco de burbuja alrededor de la cabeza. Una pequeña esperanza creció en Harry al ver que Cedric desató a Cho y se la llevó. Uno menos.

El tiempo se agotaba, sólo quedaban 20 minutos. ¿Por qué tardaban Viktor y Fleur?

Harry se puso delante de Ron y Hermione intentando protegerlos al advertir una criatura espantosa, mitad hombre mitad tiburón.

_Krum_, pensó Harry al ver el bañador con el escudo de Bulgaria.

Viktor se dirigió hacia Hermione y Harry se quitó; empezó a mordisquear las ataduras pero con lo grandes de sus colmillos podría dañarla. Resignado Harry le tocó un brazo y le entregó la piedra, Viktor no dudó en tomarla y desatar a Hermione, le regresó la piedra y sin mirar a atrás abrazó a Hermione de la cintura y se la llevó.

— Cuídala — susurró con tristeza y vio como Viktor se alejó con la castaña.

Estaba hecho, la había perdido, no importaba ya ganar, ¿de que servía si ella estaría con Viktor?

El tiempo estaba por concluir, ya no había nada que hacer. Al diablo todo. Tomó la piedra y se dirigió hacia la pequeña, al parecer Fleur no llegaría, al menos salvaría a Ron y la niña.

Los tritones lo amenazaron pero Harry se enojó y los apuntó con la varita, éstos retrocedieron temerosos.

Una vez liberada la niña nadó hacia Ron y los sujetó a ambos pataleando lo más fuerte posible hacia la superficie.

Era como cargar dos bolsas de cemento, no podía usar los brazos para impulsarse por lo que sólo las piernas le servían. Pataleó lo más fuerte que podía mientras poco a poco el agua se aclaraba pero también se le dificultaba la respiración. El efecto de las branquialgas estaba por finalizar al igual que el tiempo. No tenía ni una idea de lo que le harían los tritones al terminar el tiempo, tal vez lo ahogarían y a Ron y la niña también.

Siguió peleando, no permitiría que eso ocurriera. El agua le inundó los pulmones y se empezó a marear, el efecto se había terminado, su cuerpo estaba igual que antes y sentía sus músculos desgarrarse por el esfuerzo. Necesitaba aire urgentemente o moriría. Pataleó fuertemente y su cabeza rompió con la superficie del agua llenándole los pulmones de aire, jadeó tratando de llenarlos y así mitigar el agua que tenía acumulada.

Siguió nadando y los llevó a la orilla donde les llegaba el ruido desde las tribunas, la multitud armaba muchísimo ja leo; todos estaban de pie, gritando y chillando. Lo había logrado. Pero también había perdido y de la manera más humillante.

Sin saber como, a Harry ya lo tenían tomando una humeante poción y lo enredaron en una manta mientras Dumbledore daba las puntuaciones.

Él no tenía ánimo para nada, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Fleur se acercó y lo besó en cada mejilla por haber salvado a su hermana y Hermione la miró ceñuda mientras luchaba por llegar a su lado entre la multitud, o cuando Ron le dijo que era una mentira lo de la canción y nada les iba a pasar, mucho menos cuando dijeron que Fleur quedó en tercer lugar, Viktor en segundo y él había empatado con Cedric, por haber salvado a Ron y la pequeña Gabrielle, en el primer lugar.

La multitud gritó contenta y Ron lo palmeó en la espalda con felicidad. Sin embargo Harry no tenía cabeza para nada, se levantó y se quitó la manta dispuesto ha volver al castillo.

— ¡Felicidades Harry!, ¡primer lugar! — exclamó de pronto la voz de Hermione y acto seguido se abalanzaba sobre él en un famélico abrazo y lo besaba en la mejilla.

Harry apenas y pudo corresponder al abrazo, se quedó estático al sentir los labios de Hermione en su mejilla y sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de energúmeno de Viktor, la estrechó más en sus brazos y la besó de vuelta para que Viktor lo viera.

_Bueno, después de todo no he perdido_, pensó con una sonrisa atontada mientras la abrazaba.

Viktor apretó los puños; y por el calor, producto del coraje, que corría por su cuerpo, bien podría haberse secado sin necesidad de una toalla.

Hermione se separó lentamente de Harry con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas y se marchó hacia donde estaba Ginny.

— Bien hecho — lo palmeó en la espalda Ron una vez que Hermione se fue y sonriendo burlonamente.

— No fue nada — se hizo el modesto y sonriendo ampliamente mirando como Hermione caminaba torpemente hacia la pequeña pelirroja. Ron rió al ver el aspecto de los dos.

— Lo decía por el beso a Hermione, ¿viste la cara de Vicky?, ¡pobre! — dijo burlonamente y volvió a reír.

— Vamos al castillo, tengo hambre — cambió de tema Harry; aunque era verdad, ése comentario y la reacción de su amiga le abrieron un apetito atroz y se sintió flotar.

— ¡Ése es mi amigo!, tú si tienes buenas ideas — lo vitoreó Ron y juntos emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo.

Hermione los vio marcharse y se mordió el labio nerviosamente al ver al ojiverde.

— ¿Podemos hablar Hermione? — preguntó de pronto su amigo búlgaro.

— ¿Qué?, — salió de su letargo algo aturdida aun — ah, si, claro… — balbuceó — Ginny… — se dirigió a su amiga.

— Nos vemos en la Sala Común. Hasta luego Viktor — se despidió con un gesto de mano.

— Hasta luego — se despidieron los jóvenes.

* * *

><p>Sorpresas, sorpresas jejeje<p>

Sé que utilice demasiados anexos del libro pero éstos tenía que ponerlos para después yo sacar la verdad oculta en éstos (según yo eh). Se llama leer entre líneas, no cambiar la historia (guiño y sonrisa de complicidad de la autora)

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

¿Cumple con sus expectativas o no?

Primero que nada quiero agregar que los sentimientos de Harry hacia Hermione son de amistad (y otra "cosita" que esta surgiendo), se siente desplazado por Viktor y es por eso que hace todas esas cosas estúpidas para quedar "bien" ante ella. Además recuerden que Hermione siempre ha estado ahí para él, y como ahora están peleados, pues bueno; hombres, ¿quién los entiende en verdad?; no saquen conclusiones… aun… tal vez el siguiente capitulo tenga algo más… emh… más… significativo.

Quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, etc., etc.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	9. ¿Enamorado?

Capítulo 9: ¿ENAMORADO?

Una muchacha de Beauxbatons caminó por el pasillo del Gran Comedor y se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw junto a sus amigos. Ron no perdió ni uno de sus movimientos y al final suspiró profundamente.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó Harry burlonamente pues se había dado cuenta de todo.

— Nada… el amor supongo — dijo inconscientemente, en cuestión de una milésima de segundo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y enrojeció tanto que su rostro bien podría desprender vapor.

Harry se pellizcó una pierna para no soltar la carcajada al ver a su amigo, tenía que ser solidario y serio en estos momentos.

— ¿El amor? — hizo un intentó de reír pero lo acalló rápidamente para tomar jugo.

— No es nada… quiero decir, no es la gran cosa… bueno si… bueno no… es decir… — balbuceaba — ¡ah!, ¡me va a volver loco! — exclamó en susurro y viendo hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

— ¿Y porque no hablas con ella? — propuso Harry luego de unos minutos, después de que se le quitaron las ganas de reírse.

— ¿De qué?, ¡es una veela! — dijo como si eso zanjara el asunto.

— Ni siquiera estas seguro de eso.

— ¿Cómo no podría serlo?, ¡mírala!… — dijo viéndola embelesado — es guapa, su sonrisa es…

Una castaña entró a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y en su mente se repitió lo que había pasado hacia unas horas con Harry, lo había abrazado y besado en la mejilla y él le había correspondido. Un suspiro salió de su boca sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Y que quería Viktor? — preguntó súbitamente Ginny al ver entrar a su amiga por el retrato de la señora Gorda.

— No me dijo… empezó a decir cosas incoherentes sobre la prueba y de Harry. Luego de algo sobre si podíamos salir un día al lago. Yo le dije que si, después de todo casi siempre salimos a pasear por los terrenos y él se sonrojó. No sé porque se puso tan nervioso — contó la castaña, murmurando lo último para si misma, desconcertada.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y la miró suspicaz y con una velocidad asombrosa esbozó una enorme sonrisa y le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿Y ésa cara? — preguntó Hermione confundida.

— Nada, nada… — suprimió la sonrisa de golpe — sólo tengo un presentimiento. ¿Vamos a cenar? — cambió de tema abruptamente y apenas dejando asentir a la castaña para tomarla del brazo y salir corriendo de la Sala Común.

Harry bostezó profundamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en una mano y Ron seguía diciendo cumplidos para Fleur.

— Está bien, ya entendí, aun así insisto en que deberías de hablar con ella, ya sabes, mostrarte seguro y no como todos los chicos que se le quedan bien… ¡así! — señaló el rostro de su amigo.

— Tal vez tengas razón, no pierdo nada ¿no? — murmuró inseguro.

— Por supuesto que no… además… — calló de golpe pues una castaña entraba al Gran Comedor acompañada de una pelirroja. Harry la siguió con la mirada y cuando paso por su lado Hermione le sonrió y él a ella tirando sin querer el jugo sobre la mesa al tratar de saludarla también con un gesto de mano pero falló. La castaña siguió caminando pero sin querer tropezó; gesto desapercibido para casi todo el mundo excepto Harry, y por supuesto Ron; y finalmente se sentó unos asientos más allá de Ron y Harry — tal vez si es una veela — suspiró el ojiverde sin querer y viendo embelesado a Hermione apenas dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y hecho.

Esta vez fue Ron quien tuvo que evitar reír o hacer algún comentario.

— Emh… ¿entonces me ayudas? — le preguntó sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— ¿A qué? — se giró a verlo.

— Con Fleur, por supuesto — dijo en voz baja, cual secreto.

— Oh… — cayó en cuenta — emh, claro, cuenta conmigo.

— Entonces manos a la obra.

Primera semana de Marzo, las cosas marchaban bien, Harry estaba feliz porque había ganado el primer lugar en la segunda prueba, pero aparte de eso aun tenía muy presente lo acontecido con Hermione. Su relación parecía mejorar, a veces se sonreían cuando se encontraban y si tenía un poco de suerte incluso se daban los buenos días o se saludaban con un "Hola" o "¿Cómo has estado?", el humor de Harry ascendió favorablemente después de la prueba.

Ron y Harry habían decidido mandarle una carta a Fleur citándola un día en el vestíbulo a las 7 de la tarde mientras todos estuvieran en el comedor para que el pelirrojo se armara de valor y le dijera lo que sentía; aunque en más de una ocasión se retractó su amigo ojiverde no dejó que se rindiera y prácticamente lo amenazó con decirle el mismo a Fleur todo e insinuando que él quedaría como un cobarde; esto hizo reaccionar a Ron y aceptar definitivamente.

Hermione y Viktor habían salido varias veces pero el búlgaro aun no se decidía a hablar abiertamente con ella, sentía nervios y aun más luego de que después de la segunda prueba todos empezaron a hacer comentarios sobre un posible noviazgo entre él y Hermione, pues fue a ella a la que eligieron para raptar para la prueba.

La luna se manifestaba en el firmamento mientras dos jóvenes amigos estaban en la Sala Común repasando la nota para Fleur.

— ¿Qué tal así? — preguntó Ron mientras le entregaba un pergamino tachado y con muchos borrones a Harry.

— Mmm… — meditó Harry mientras lo leía — está bien, sólo que no creo que sea buena idea decirle que "Te pido que salgas conmigo porque creo que eres muy guapa" — le devolvió el pergamino.

— ¿No? — comentó dudando.

— ¡Ron!, — se exasperó su amigo — dile otra cosa, no sé, que no la quieres sólo por su belleza sino por como es… — su amigo arqueó una ceja — o dale tu carta para que te mande al demonio como a todos en el castillo — concluyó con vehemencia.

— Está bien, está bien… pero yo creo que es guapa — añadió.

— Nunca cambiaras — comentó por lo bajo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hermione, la castaña trataba por todos los medios de deshacerse de Ginny para poder descansar pues había estado toda la tarde en la Biblioteca.

— Ginny, por favor, ¡tengo sueño! — suplicó con cansancio.

— ¡Vamos, cuéntame! — puso cara de cachorrito mojado y Hermione rodó los ojos mientras se acostaba en su cama.

— No sé que quieres que te cuente… sólo somos amigos… hemos salido pero es sólo por cosas de la escuela y estudiar o sino es para hablar… pero de ahí nada más — le contó cansada, en verdad se estaba durmiendo.

— ¿Y cuando lo veras otra vez? — preguntó con interés.

— Mañana… — balbuceó cerrando los ojos y abrazando su almohada — vamos a ir a… — bostezó — caminar… al… la… lago… — y se quedo dormida. Ginny negó con la cabeza y la dejó descansar.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, tuvieron Historia de la Magia y casi todos durmieron, en Transformaciones estuvieron muy atentos, y en Pociones les quitaron puntos.

— Ya esta — dijo un Ron pálido mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo en el Gran Comedor.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó confundido.

— Ya le mande la carta… creo que ahorita la ha de estar leyendo o recibiendo — dijo en un hilito de voz.

— Respira Ron, saldrá bien y si no pues ya conocerás a la indicada — lo animó Harry, el pelirrojo se limitó a asentir mientras sentía que el estómago se le revolvía.

Tiempo después ambos salían del comedor para que el pelirrojo se arreglara e ir a su casi cita con Fleur.

Hermione y Viktor caminaban por la orilla del lago mientras el búlgaro se veía notoriamente nervioso.

— Estuvo muy interesante la clase de hoy, ¿no? — comentó para romper el hielo pero con nervios.

— Si, algo — estuvo de acuerdo la castaña desentendida de la actitud del búlgaro.

— Hermione… — la llamó Viktor deteniéndose repentinamente.

— ¿Si? — se detuvo la chica.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que… lo que hablamos luego de sacarte del lago… en la segunda prueba? — preguntó titubeante.

Flash Back

Viktor y Hermione llegaron hasta la orilla mientas jadeaban, rápidamente la señora Pomfrey los atendió abrigándolos y dándoles una humeante poción para que entraran en calor.

El joven búlgaro de improvisto tomó una mano de Hermione y la apartó de la multitud.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Hermione confundida y mirando sobre su hombro intentando ver cuando salieran Ron y Harry del agua.

— Hermione nunca antes había sentido esto por una chica, y… no sé si tengas planes para este verano pero, ¿te gustaría ir a visitarme a Bulgaria? — preguntó nervioso.

— Viktor, yo… — empezó a decir Hermione mientras lo veía asombrada por sus palabras.

— ¡Ya salieron!, ¡ya volvió Harry! — exclamo la multitud.

— ¿Hablamos luego? — preguntó apresuradamente Hermione mientras regresaba hacia los demás.

— Claro — forzó una sonrisa.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione miró apenada a Viktor luego de recordar su conversación.

— Viktor, yo… lo siento, lo olvide por completo — dijo avergonzada.

— Está bien — quiso restarle importancia.

— De verdad lo lamento — repitió.

Viktor le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y se le quedó viendo unos minutos tratando de agarrar valor.

— ¿Te gustaría conocer Bulgaria éste verano?; — volvió a proponerle — podría enseñarte todo, donde vivo, mis amigos, mi familia, podríamos pasear, y hacer todo tipo de cosas para que conozcas mi país; estoy seguro que te encantara — le dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Hermione sonrió al verlo así de feliz con sólo hablar de su hogar.

— No lo sé Viktor, necesito pensarlo… — respondió — aunque no suena mal la idea — dijo con una sonrisa.

A Viktor se le iluminó la mirada y le dio más valor aun, suficiente para expresar sus sentimientos.

— Hermione, ¿no has pensado en porque te eligieron a ti para estar en el lago?, — cuestionó Viktor mirándola directamente a los ojos, sin esperar respuesta continuó — porque eres muy valiosa para mí, Hermione; y porque… ¡porque me enamore de ti! — confesó y le tomó la mano.

— Viktor… — exhaló aturdida.

— Nunca había conocido a una chica como tú, Hermione, y sinceramente tampoco había sentido lo mismo por otra chica. Permíteme ganarme tu corazón, déjame hacerte feliz por lo menos hasta que sea el momento de mi partida; por favor dame la oportunidad de quererte. ¿Qué me dices?… ¿quieres ser mi novia? — un brillo en sus ojos apareció al preguntar aquello. Nunca había sido tan directo con ella, por lo cual hasta él mismo estaba un poco sorprendido.

Hermione permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar el torrente de información que le dio Viktor.

¡Wow!

Simplemente… ¡WOW!

Es que… impresionante capitulo ¿verdad?

Primero la confesión de Ron. Después el repentino embelesamiento de Harry con Hermione y la actitud atontada de ésta hacia él. Luego el plan de Harry y Ron para que éste saliera con Fleur y por último pero no menos importante… la confesión, declaración y no sé que más de Viktor…

¡WOW!

Jejeje

Hasta yo me impresiono de las ideas que pasan por esta descabellada mente.

Y como se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo tiene continuación así que los dejo un ratito con la duda y más adelante actualizo.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	10. Desiluciones

Capítulo 10: DESILUSIONES

— ¿Entonces que me dices? — preguntó con esperanza el joven búlgaro.

Harry paró en seco y trató rápidamente de llevarse a Ron pero fue demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo estaba viendo sin parpadear a la pareja que estaba en un pasillo desierto.

Fleur Delacour y Roger Davis estaban besándose febrilmente recargados en una puerta de un aula sin darse cuenta que dos jóvenes los observaban. Ron luchó por moverse de ahí e irse pero no pudo. Davis abrió la puerta y él y la rubia entraron cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Ron… — empezó a decir Harry inseguro.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta la Sala Común.

— Viktor yo… ¡yo te quiero!… — admitió Hermione pero con un tono de disculpa.

— Pero no te gusto — interrumpió Viktor abatido.

— Lo siento, de verdad me gustaría quererte como tú a mí, pero no puedo… no es que no quiera es sólo que… no lo sé… de verdad lo siento Viktor. ¡Pero aun podemos ser…! — Hermione trataba de disculparse y Viktor bajó la cabeza suspirando triste.

— Amigos, claro, no hay problema — susurró con una débil sonrisa viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y antes de ser consiente se lanzó a los brazos de Viktor y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

— De verdad me gustaría quererte, te lo mereces — confesó con tristeza.

— Gracias — se limitó a decir el búlgaro y lentamente se separaron.

La señora Gorda les permitió el paso y subieron sin mirar a nadie hasta el cuarto de los chicos. Harry no sabía que decir, jamás se había encontrado con una situación similar.

Ron entró y se desplomó en su cama mirando el techo mientras en su mente se repetía la escena, suspiró y una lágrima salió de sus ojos perdiéndose en su cabello. Harry se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

— Soy un idiota, ¿sabes? — dijo Ron mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre su frente.

— No lo eres — contradijo Harry.

— Si lo soy… creo que me lo merezco por fijarme siempre en las chicas guapas, nunca me fijo en su interior — volvió a suspirar y se limpió las lágrimas.

— ¿Quién no hace eso?, todos siempre nos fijamos en la chica linda Ron.

— Tal vez tengas razón pero aun así yo soy el peor. Veo a una chica que no es bonita pero puede ser una maravillosa persona y simplemente le hago el feo — comentó con pena.

— No sé que decir… — se sinceró Harry.

— No tienes que decir nada Harry. Es mucho el que estés aquí, ¡gracias! — le brindó una sonrisa pero seguía triste.

Harry quitó la mano de su hombro y se recargó en un poste de la cama mientras subía los pies a la cama de Ron.

— Algún día encontraras a la indicada, ya lo veras — opinó con optimismo.

— Espero que así sea. Pero que no sea una veela — trató de bromear. Harry soltó una risa floja.

Viktor y Hermione se detuvieron en los escalones de la entrada y se sentaron. El búlgaro dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras miraba el firmamento. En el cielo empezaban a asomarse las primeras estrellas.

— Sabes, todo el mundo siempre pensó que me relacionaría con una chica famosa, ya sabes, alguien que jugara Quidditch, fuera cantante, modelo o lo que sea pero yo nunca me he interesado en personas así… — comentó de improvisto el búlgaro.

— ¿A que viene ese comentario? — preguntó confundida.

— Las personas tienen la creencia de que las mejores cosas son las que aparecen sin haberlas buscado, es lo que me ocurrió contigo. Yo no busque participar en este Torneo, pero ahora me alegro de que fuera así porque gracias a el te conocí — sonrió y siguió mirando el cielo.

Hermione lo escuchaba atentamente y no sabía que decir, sólo estaba dejando que se desahogara.

— Eres la persona más bondadosa, desinteresada y hermosa, no sólo por fuera sino por dentro, que he conocido en mi vida Hermione. No importa si una relación no se da jamás, agradezco el haberte conocido y estar compartiendo estos momentos contigo porque sé que cuando sea viejo los recuerdos que siempre me acompañaran serán los tuyos — sonrió y la miró a los ojos.

La castaña le sonrió.

— Siempre recordare tu rostro, el brillo de tus ojos, la calidez de tu sonrisa, y el amor que irradias hacia todos… — suspiró — y en mi mente y corazón siempre vivirá el recuerdo del único beso que te he dado — le acarició la mejilla y Hermione no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Flash Back

— Viktor, ¿a dónde vamos? — cuestionó Hermione mientras era guiada por Viktor hacia la entrada del Gran Salón.

— Acompáñame, no te arrepentirás — le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tiempo después se detuvieron frente a las puertas de roble contemplando como la nieve caía en el exterior y la luna iluminaba la noche. Viktor miró hacia arriba y sonrió al descubrir el pequeño ramo de muérdago que estaba sobre ellos.

Hermione contempló la noche y por último levantó la vista al igual que Viktor y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacer un intentó de retirarse.

Viktor posó una mano en la mejilla de la castaña y ésta quedó estática, lentamente el búlgaro se acercó a Hermione y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Hermione sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del tierno y tímido beso que le daba su pareja de baile.

Fin Flash Back

— Viktor… — exhaló la castaña al advertir las intenciones del búlgaro.

— No temas, no haré nada. Me conformo con ser tu amigo si así puedo verte antes de irme — expresó con nostalgia y tomando su mano.

— Siempre seremos amigos, no importa si te hayas ido de aquí, a donde vayas siempre me podrás ver como una amiga que te quiere y espera — le sonrió.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Hermione y me siento afortunado de conocerte! — le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Yo también te quiero! — le volvió a sonreír.

— Harry — lo llamó Ron después de un rato.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Te digo algo? — le dijo en tono confidencial.

— Dime.

— Podrás dar muy buenos consejos, pero una persona no puede actuar sin seguir sus propias leyes — dijo con seriedad.

— ¿A que te refieres? — lo miró confundido.

— Sigue tus consejos, amigo, no seas torpe como yo o podrías perderla… — Ron bostezó y se acomodó mejor en la cama.

— Ron ¿de que hablas? — lo miró sin comprender pero su amigo ya se había dormido.

Esa noche Harry durmió con la frase de su amigo rondando en su cabeza mientras una castaña no podía conciliar el sueño luego de su plática con Viktor y una pregunta rondando en su mente.

_¿Por qué no puedo corresponderle?_

* * *

><p>Lastima por estos dos jóvenes enamorados pero así es la vida, unas veces ganas y otras pierdes…<p>

Lo bueno es saber valorar lo que te queda de la experiencia y aprender de ella.

Sin argumentos para la situación. Creo que esta más que claro a que se refería Ron.

Mil gracias a todos ustedes por darle a esta joven escritora un motivo para seguir escribiendo, prometo no defraudarlos y seguir como hasta ahora, y quizás mejor. Pero recuerden que las críticas constructivas ayudan mucho, en especial las malas críticas pues es de donde aprendemos más.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	11. Dia de fuego

Capítulo 11: DÍA DE FUEGO

— Parejas: Potter y Longbottom, Krum y Granger, Thomas y Weasley, Malfoy y Finnigan, Parkinson y Patil, los demás escojan.

Rápidamente se acomodaron cada quien en su lugar, aunque Seamus maldijo todo el tiempo al tener que compartir mesa con Draco Malfoy. Parvati y Pansy se dieron la espalda rápidamente al sentarse juntas. Ron y Dean se encogieron de hombros y chocaron las manos. Neville se sentó feliz con Harry, pero el ojiverde maldecía para sus adentros al ver a Viktor con Hermione. Viktor se sentó gustoso junto a Hermione y ella estaba feliz de hacer pareja con su amigo que con un Slytherin.

— Diez puntos menos Finnigan, y siéntese de una buena vez… — con una última queja por parte de Seamus, Snape se giró y ondeó su varita — los ingredientes están en la pizarra…

—… las instrucciones también… — interrumpió Ron en susurro imitando la voz de Snape.

— Tienen la clase para terminarla… — le siguió Dean el juego.

— Al terminar me entregaran una muestra de la poción con su nombre… — siguió Ron.

— Pueden comenzar — finalizó Dean.

— Se te olvido algo… — reprendió Ron en susurro, Dean arqueó una ceja confundido — ¡Potter tienes cero, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor! — ambos escondieron la cabeza entre la mesa y sus brazos amortiguando la risa.

— Como se habrán dado cuenta, trabajaremos con un ingrediente altamente explosivo y delicado; la nitroglicerina. Durante esta clase yo les daré las instrucciones verbalmente a ver si así se les quedan.

Algunos bufaron con molestia y otros se limitaron a sacar pluma y papel para anotar como en el caso de Hermione.

Snape empezó a decir las indicaciones y Harry miraba como Hermione escribía a mil por hora arrugando el entrecejo de vez en cuando, mordiéndose el labio, o apartando el cabello de sus ojos. Como desearía ser Viktor en estos momentos.

— Y tengan mucho cuidado con la nitroglicerina a la hora de agregarla si no quieren que toda el aula estalle — advirtió Snape con fastidio y circulando entre los asientos.

Harry muy apenas y escuchó sus ultimas, estaba mirando constantemente sobre su hombro a la mesa de su izquierda donde estaban sentados Viktor y Hermione.

Neville a su lado empezó rápidamente a preparar la poción al igual que los demás.

— ¿Ustedes usan estos materiales a menudo? — preguntó Viktor queriendo entablar una conversación con la castaña.

— No muy regularmente, de hecho creo que es la primera vez que usamos este ingrediente — señaló el pequeño frasquito con la nitroglicerina.

— Y… ¿te gusta Pociones?

— Si, podría decirse que si, aunque me gusta más Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa, Aritmancia y Leyes Mágicas, sobre todo Leyes Mágicas y Aritmancia. ¡Ah, y también Runas!

Hermione hablaba con Viktor sin dejar de preparar la poción ni dándose cuenta de que Harry los observaba inconciente de lo que hacia con su propia poción.

— ¿Eso es lo que estudiaras al salir? — preguntó nuevamente Viktor para romper el silencio.

— Si, es lo que quiero hacer, ya sabes, serviría para…

— La P.E.D.D.O. — asintió Viktor.

— Si — corroboró Hermione con una sonrisa.

Harry se giró hacia su poción con los dientes rechinando de furia al ver como Krum hacia sonreír a Hermione.

Tomó su cuchillo y cortó la pequeña cosa frente a sus ojos, sin importarle el nombre y que Snape haya dicho que la aplastaran para sacar más jugo y disminuir con esto lo volátil de la nitroglicerina. Agregó el poco de jugo que salió al caldero junto con unos tallos de quien sabe que planta y empezó a humear la poción, luego le agregó unos polvos que tenía sobre la mesa y revolvió violentamente el contenido contra las manecillas del reloj.

Sin embargo Snape dijo que cortaran en finas hebras los tallos y esperaran hasta que la poción dejara de humear, después agregaran dos pequeñas pizcas del polvo y revolvieran lentamente en sentido de las manecillas del reloj.

Harry volvió a mirar sobre su hombro y descubrió a Hermione observando su caldero mientras éste humeaba cada vez en menor proporción.

Viktor exhaló un suspiro y tomando valor y seguridad se giró hacia Hermione.

— Hermione… te… gustaría… te gustaría… — Hermione lo miró esperando — ¿prestarme tu cuchillo? — preguntó abatido. Ella le sonrió y se lo dio.

El joven búlgaro siguió preparando su poción y suspirando desanimado por no poder hablar bien con Hermione.

— Viktor — lo llamó la castaña.

— ¿Si? — no la volteo a ver.

— ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la Biblioteca después del almuerzo?, tengo un trabajo que hacer y sería bueno tener compañía — lo invitó. El búlgaro se sintió en la gloria.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿No crees que tengo trabajo?

— No, no, ¿en serio me…?… quiero decir, ¡si, claro, me encantaría, sería estupendo, fantástico, maravilloso! — exclamó feliz. Hermione lo miró divertida.

— Sólo es tarea — comentó riendo.

Harry apretó los puños a sus lados al escucharla reír y quiso lanzarle la nitroglicerina a Krum para desaparecerlo, _y ahora si que haría magia_, pensó sarcástico.

— Bien, es hora de agregar la nitroglicerina, tengan cuidado de agregar SÓLO una gota — llamó Snape luego de unos minutos.

Harry tomó el pequeño frasquito y lo colocó sobre el caldero ladeándolo un poco, su poción aun humeaba y por alguna extraña razón burbujeaba pero no le importaba. Volteó a observar a Hermione.

— ¿Ya es hora? — preguntó Viktor buscando su frasquito.

— Si — asintió Hermione y observando como su poción estaba lista luego de la gota y salía un pequeño humo color celeste.

— ¡No encuentro mi… ¿me prestas tu…? — preguntó desesperado.

— Claro, tómalo — dijo sin voltear a verlo.

Viktor se acerco más a Hermione y cruzó un brazo por su espalda tomando el respaldar de su banco, luego se inclinó más hacia ella estirando la mano para tomar el pequeño frasco con la nitroglicerina y sin saber como, logro rozar sus labios con los de una Hermione estupefacta.

Harry se sintió desfallecer al ver aquello y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia vertió todo el contenido dentro del caldero.

¡PUM!

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó en la mazmorra de Pociones y Harry salió despedido por los aires junto con Neville; Dean y Ron que estaban delante de ellos también saltaron con el impacto. Una llamarada de fuego creció rápidamente en el aula y Snape apenas pudo conjurar un hechizo para detenerlo.

El aula estaba llena de humo y todos jadeaban mientras los que salieron volando se levantaban revisando que no les haya pasado nada a excepción de un ojiverde que seguía inconciente en el suelo.

Hermione lo buscaba desesperada, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y el humo no le permitía ver nada. Todos empezaron a correr hacia la salida buscando aire pero Hermione caminaba desesperada por el aula ahora casi vacía, sólo Ron, Viktor, Snape y ella quedaban revisando que nadie quedara atrás.

— ¡HARRY! — gritó Hermione horrorizada viéndolo en el suelo.

Los otros tres corrieron hacia donde Hermione se había detenido y lo vieron inconsciente en los brazos de ésta.

Un brazo lo tenía completamente quemado, la túnica la tenía con muchas aberturas y una pequeña hebra de sangre corría por su frente.

En cuestión de segundos lo tenían en la Enfermería y sólo permitieron que uno se quedara con él. Snape por supuesto se había quedado pero no por buen samaritano sino para asegurarse que no perdería su puesto por culpa de un Potter. Hermione se mordía el labio mientras las lágrimas luchaban por salir y veía a la señora Pomfrey poniendo poción tras poción e incluso hechizos sobre el brazo, torso y cabeza de Harry.

— Creo que es todo… — sentenció la señora Pomfrey.

— ¿Todo?, ¡él no, él no se va a…! — dijo Hermione aterrorizada mirándolo y por fin las lágrimas ganaron la batalla y corrieron por su rostro llevándose los rastros de las cenizas.

— ¿Qué?, ¡oh no!, lo siento, no me explique bien; él está bien; — la tranquilizó. Hermione ahogó un sollozo, su labio temblaba — con las pociones que le acabo de aplicar y el hechizo que le hice sobre la cabeza va a recuperarse a más tardar cuatro horas; es bueno que lo hayan traído pronto porque hubiera quedado con una enorme cicatriz y ya el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones y, bueno, no tiene caso decirlo. Les informare a los que están afuera que está bien y de paso a McGonagall y Dumbledore para ahorrarles la vuelta. Con permiso — la señora Pomfrey salió y dejo solos a Hermione y Snape con Harry.

Harry se movió dificultosamente sobre la cama mientras sentía una fuerte luz en sus ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente y descubrió a un ángel castaño, con ojos color miel, labios de un tono rosa, piel blanca y con un brillo especial alrededor de tan bello rostro, observándolo.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó Hermione aun sosteniendo su mano y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta.

Apenas iba a contestar cuando distinguió al mal en persona frente a sus ojos, una túnica negra lo envolvía y un horrendo cabello grasoso y negro le cubría la cabeza junto con una nariz ganchuda en su horrible rostro. Un escalofrió recorrió su rostro al identificarlo.

— Me alegro de que sobrevivieras Potter, — los dos lo miraron sorprendidos — porque así podré seguir haciendo tu vida más miserable de lo que es. Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu indisciplina, hacer estallar el aula, no saber hacer la poción y… por simple gusto. Que tenga buenas tardes — dijo con mofa y salió.

— ¡Maldito…! — empezó a decir Harry una vez que salió por la puerta y tratando de incorporarse.

— ¡No!, ¡podrías hacerte daño! — exclamó Hermione con pánico y poniendo una mano en su pecho desnudo acostándolo de nuevo en la cama.

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver en las condiciones en que estaban, Harry vestido apenas de la cintura hacia abajo y Hermione con una mano en su pecho y la otra en… su mano.

Hermione quitó sus manos de donde las tenía y se mordió el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que creyó habérselo arrancado.

— Y… — empezó a decir Harry pero se quedó callado.

Permanecieron en silencio por largo tiempo, sólo evitando mirarse aunque eso no era motivo para hacerlo cuando supuestamente no se veían entre si. Sus ojos se encontraron en más de una ocasión y sólo se sonreían nerviosamente.

Harry olvidó por completo el beso que le había dado Hermione a Viktor, olvidó las peleas, los malos entendidos, el hecho de que no se hablaran como antes. Todo se fue al olvido excepto que Hermione estuviera aquí y ahora junto a él. Se había preocupado y eso valía más que TODO en el mundo.

Hermione lo observaba y un sentimiento de tristeza inundaba su ser, pero no tan intenso con otro que estaba empezando a sentir y no sabía que era…

Ahí estaban ellos, con cada una de sus células pidiendo a gritos que se reconciliaran e hicieran como que nada había pasado.

El ojiverde se movió incómodamente en la cama y prefirió no haberlo hecho, un dolor punzante atravesó su brazo derecho y no pudo evitar quejarse.

— La señora Pomfrey dijo que en unas cuatro horas estarías bien y podrías irte — le tendió un vaso con agua la castaña. Harry lo tomó y con un poco de ayuda de Hermione lo bebió por completo.

— Gracias — dijo al terminar de beber.

— No es nada — contestó Hermione y sentándose inconscientemente en la cama.

— No sólo por el vaso del agua, sino por todo… por estar aquí luego de cómo te he tratado en este tiempo… — confesó avergonzado y tomándole la mano, una pequeña corriente eléctrica corrió por sus cuerpos y sus manos empezaron a transpirar inmediatamente — ¡Hermione, yo…!

— Es hora de su siguiente poción señor Potter y usted debería ir a comer señorita Granger antes de ir a clases, la Profesora McGonagall me pidió que la mandara y sin objeciones — la señora Pomfrey entró buscando una poción y sin advertir que había llegado en el momento menos oportuno.

— Yo… emh… te veo después… — y sin antes pensar en lo que hacia lo besó en la mejilla.

Harry salió dos horas después con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y todavía sintiendo los labios de Hermione sobre su mejilla, cuando su dulce aliento lo acarició, el toque de su mano y luego la conexión de sus labios rosas en su pálida mejilla, el pecho se le infló tanto que creyó poder volar.

* * *

><p>Solo tengo un par de cosas que decir.<p>

¡$&%/& señora Pomfrey!

¡¿Por qué tenia que llegar?… (¿será porque yo lo escribí así?, ups, jeje)

Un capitulo muy emocionante y revelador, aunque no me gusto la actitud de Viktor porque según él se conformaba con ser amigo de Hermione, aunque los actos dicen más que las palabras y algo me dice que este chico se convertirá en un martirio para Harry.

¿Qué les esta pasando a este par?

¿Será que…?

Quien sabe…

Solo el tiempo lo dirá jeje

Agradezco enormemente a todos ustedes por comentar, agregarme a sus favoritos, visitar mi cuenta en Harrymedia, en fin… por absolutamente todo. Espero estén disfrutando la historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Aclaración: ya esta terminada, ahora me encuentro en otros proyectos…

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	12. La pena secreta de Harry Potter

Capítulo 12: LA PENA SECRETA DE HARRY POTTER

Al parecer las cosas con Hermione se podrian resolver, los saludos eran más que asegurados cuando se veían, pero aunque no era como antes, algo es algo. Y eso era mucho para Harry. La extrañaba mucho aunque no se lo había confesado a nadie todos lo notaban.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts rumbo al Gran Comedor y no pudo evitar advertir que cuando pasaba todos murmuraban, soltaban risitas o simplemente lo apuntaban.

Atravesó el Gran Comedor y pudo notar lo mismo sólo que mil veces duplicado. Un murmullo colectivo inundo el Gran Comedor y en la mesa de Slytherin empezaron a sonar silbidos y sonidos como a besos.

Draco hizo una mofa de un ser llorando y tocándose el corazón ocasionando la risa de toda la mesa a excepción de los búlgaros que miraban impasibles al ojiverde y la mesa de Gryffindor.

Se sintió un poco feliz al advertir que no estaba Viktor por ningún lado, pero un extraño sentimiento atravesó su cuerpo al pensar que se había sentado con Hermione, giró su cabeza mientras seguía caminando y la vio sentada junto a Parvati y Lavander leyendo un periódico.

Suspiró aliviado. Caminó lo que le faltaba y se sentó junto a Ron, el pelirrojo rápidamente dobló el periódico que anteriormente leía y lo escondió bajo la mesa.

— Hola Harry — saludó nervioso.

— Hola.

Harry tomó su desayuno y se dispuso a comer cuando observó que en su misma mesa lo observaban y murmuraban. Pero ahora aparte de murmurar, algunos señalaban el periódico y reían y luego volteaban a ver hacia un lugar de la mesa de Gryffindor.

— No puede ser — apenas y pronunció Hermione dejando caer el periódico en la mesa.

Parvati y Lavander la miraban como exigiendo una explicación para ése artículo y porque no les contó nada pero el cerebro de Hermione estaba trabajando rápidamente buscando culpables, el porque de la noticia, y demás cosas. Hasta que…

— ¡Ginny! — murmuró aterrada.

Se levantó de golpe de la mesa de Gryffindor y salió a toda prisa con rumbo a la Sala Común a buscarla.

Justo cuando pasó por el lado de Harry todos los Slytherin simularon el sonido de un buey y rieron.

Ni se inmutó y siguió caminando asustada por lo que le esperaba.

Un pelinegro la vio salir y pudo advertir lo que hicieron los Slytherin y sobre todo cuando sus amigos se agacharon al pasar Hermione y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque esa reacción.

— Ron, ¿qué pasa?

Ron desvió la mirada y le dio el periódico que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

Una fotografía en color de Harry encabeza ba un pequeño artículo titulado "_La pena secreta de Harry Potter_".

Suspiró enojado y listo para lo que viniera ahora en el periódico. Ya estaba harto de los artículos de Rita Skeeter y sus mentiras.

Empezó a leer y su rostro se fue distorsionando al avanzar.

"_Tal vez sea diferente. Pero, aun así, es un mucha cho que padece todos los sufrimientos típicos de la adolescencia, nos revela Rita Skeeter. Privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres, a sus catorce años Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Gran ger, una muchacha hija de muggles. Poco sospecha ba que no tardaría en sufrir otro golpe emocional en una vida cuajada de pérdidas._

_La señorita Granger, una muchacha nada agraciada pero sí muy ambiciosa, parece sentir de bilidad por los magos famosos, debilidad que ni siquiera Harry ha podido satisfacer por sí solo. Desde la llegada a Hogwarts de Viktor Krum, el buscador búlgaro y héroe de los últimos Mundia les de Quidditch, la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos. Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada seño rita Granger, la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bul garia durante las vacaciones de verano, no sin antes declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica._

_Sin embargo, podrían no ser los dudosos en cantos naturales de la señorita Granger los que han conquistado el interés de estos pobres chi cos._

'_Es fea con ganas, — nos declara Pansy Parkin son, una bonita y lista alumna de cuarto cur so — pero es perfectamente capaz de preparar un filtro de amor, porque es una sabelotodo. Supongo que así lo consigue.'_

_Como es natural, los filtros de amor están prohibidos en Hogwarts, y no cabe duda de que Albus Dumbledore estará interesado en investigar estás sospechas. Mientras tanto, las admiradoras de Harry Potter tendremos que conformarnos con esperar que la próxima vez le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él_."

Todos los que estaban alrededor de Harry lo miraban en silencio esperando que dijera algo, que gritara, pataleara, lanzara hechizos a todo el que se le pusiera enfrente… pero no hizo nada de eso.

Sólo bajó el periódico lentamente y lo colocó sobre la mesa, se levantó y salió a paso ligero del Gran Comedor.

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza y le daban rabia cada vez que las escuchaba.

"… _privado de amor_"…

"… _su novia, Hermione Gran ger_"…

"… _la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos_"…

"… _Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada seño rita Granger_"…

"… _la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bul garia_"…

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

Se dejo caer sobre el mojado pasto y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos y estos en sus rodillas.

"… _privado de amor_"…

"… _su novia, Hermione Gran ger_"…

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

¿Era esto lo que le pasaba?, ¿estaba enamorado de Hermione?

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

Pero ella era su amiga, sólo se sentía así porque lo había relegado por Viktor, era todo, ni él ni Ron sentían algo más por ella que amistad.

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

Bueno quizás Ron si, algún afecto por encima de la amistad, pero no amor, ¿o si?

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

¿Y si su amigo pensaba que lo estaba traicionando?

¿Traicionando?, él jamás ha tenido algo con Hermione. Además él hace algunos días estuvo muy entusiasmado por Fleur.

¿Por qué los habían relacionado?, ¿será que ellos habían visto algo que ellos ocultaban o de lo que no se daban cuenta?

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

Al menos alguien si estaba seguro de lo que sentía. Viktor la amaba y él por muy "amigo" que fuera no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. No podía privar a Hermione de la felicidad.

Una felicidad al lado de otro.

Golpeó el piso con un puño sintiendo el duro suelo bajo su carne y apretó los dientes por el dolor de su corazón y la ira contenida por algo que no comprendía.

La estaba perdiendo estaba seguro, él no quería eso.

— ¡Quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre!, ¡no quiero perderla!, ¡ella es… ella es… mi…!… es mi… mi amiga — termino inseguro y con un tono frustrado.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts y en su mente también se repetían las frases de corazón de Bruja.

"… _la pena secreta de Harry Potter_"…

"… _privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres_"…

"… _Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Gran ger_"…

"… _otro golpe emocional_"…

"… _la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos_"…

"… _Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada seño rita Granger_"…

"… _la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bul garia durante las vacaciones de verano_"…

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

"… _le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él_"…

¿Acaso Harry estaba enamorada de ella?, ¿por eso se había estado comportando así?, ¿él la amaba?

Hermione detuvo sus pasos y se apoyó en la moldura de una ventana y dejo caer lentamente mientras trataba de procesar la información.

"… _la pena secreta de Harry Potter_"…

¿Ella era la causante de su sufrimiento?

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y con una tristeza creciendo en ella.

"… _privado de amor desde la trágica pérdida de sus padres_"…

¿Podría ser que ella también lo amara?, ¿podría amarlo?, ¿lo amaba ya?, claro que si, pero… ¿de que manera?

"… _Harry Potter creía haber encontrado consuelo en Hogwarts en su novia, Hermione Gran ger_"…

No, ellos sólo eran amigos, no podría ser de otra manera, llevaban cuatro años de amigos, no podían cambiar los sentimientos de la noche a la mañana, ¿o si?

"… _otro golpe emocional_"…

Hermione se sintió cada vez más mal, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, y todo por un artículo.

"… _la señorita Granger ha jugado con los afectos de ambos muchachos_"…

Ella no era así, JAMÁS podría jugar con la gente, era imposible que esa información fuera real. Harry no podía estar enamorado de ella, pero…

"… _Krum, que está abiertamente enamorado de la taimada seño rita Granger_"…

"… _la ha invitado ya a visitarlo en Bul garia durante las vacaciones de verano_"…

"… _declarar que jamás había sentido lo mismo por ninguna otra chica_"…

Había cosas que si eran ciertas. ¿Cómo se había enterado Rita Skeeter de esas cosas?, ¿tendría aliados en Hogwarts?, ¿quién le habría dado esa información?

"… _le entregue su corazón a una candidata más digna de él_"…

— Más digna de él, — pensó Hermione para si en voz alta, abatida — ¡NO!, — exclamó — ¡deja de pensar en eso Hermione!, ¡tú sólo lo ves como amigo!, — se reprendió — no dejes que un tonto artículo te confunda. Debes hablar con Ginny si no quieres perder su amistad — se levantó y siguió su camino hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor donde la esperaba su mejor amiga y la que abiertamente le había confesado su atracción por Harry.

Fuertes palabras las del articulo de Corazón de Bruja ¿cierto?

Ustedes que piensan, ¿verdad o mentira?

Mmm…

Un poco de ambos quizás…

Quise poner siempre esto en uno de mis fics jeje, porque creo, al igual que ustedes, que esto fue una clara muestra de lo que todo el mundo sabía, exceptuando a Harry y Hermione. Merlin, ¡¿por qué Jo los separó?

El siguiente capítulo estará simplemente estupendo, no se lo pierdan… creo que los sentimientos de estos dos jóvenes están empezando a despertar y ellos están mas confundidos que nunca…

Muchas gracias por todo… jeje

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	13. ¿Es verdad?

Capítulo 13: ¿ES VERDAD?

Unos pasos a su espalda alertaron al ojiverde, se levantó y volteó mirando a un ceñudo Viktor Krum.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó con desgano.

— Hablar — dijo hoscamente.

— Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo — dijo Harry aunque no pudo evitar mirarlo sorprendido.

— Tendrás que hacerlo, es sobre Hermione y estoy seguro que te incumbe.

Hermione entró a la Sala Común y subió hasta la habitación de las chicas, se detuvo en la de Ginny y respiró profundamente.

— Ginny — llamó tímidamente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

La joven pelirroja se encontraba sentada en su cama y a un lado de esta estaba una copia de Corazón de Bruja mientras miraba el suelo. La castaña pasó saliva dificultosamente y entró.

— Ginny, yo… — empezó a decir mientras se acercaba insegura.

— ¿Leíste el nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja? — cuestionó cabizbaja la joven pelirroja.

— Si… — titubeó la castaña — escucha… — se acercó a una distancia prudentemente cerca, recargándose en uno de los postes de su cama.

— No-quiero-escucharte. Pensé que eras mi amiga pero me equivoque, sólo fingiste serlo para burlarte de mi — masticó entre dientes viéndola furiosa.

— Ginny, eso no… — la miró sorprendida.

— ¡Es verdad!, — la interrumpió de forma tajante — seguramente te reíste mucho cuando te confesé que me gustaba Harry mientras probablemente ustedes eran novios, ¡¿no es así? — se levantó.

— ¡No Ginny!, lo que dice el… — se estaba desesperando.

— ¡No trates de echarle la culpa a la maldita revista!, — levantó la voz perdiendo la paciencia — ¡SI NO FUERA POR ÉSE ARTÍCULO USTEDES SEGUIRÍAN VIÉNDOME LA CARA! — vociferó enojada.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione? — trató de hacerse el desentendido.

— Todo.

— Bueno… tú dirás — se cruzó de brazos.

Viktor exhaló profundamente y ablandó un poco su rostro.

— Supongo que leíste el artículo de la revista… — Harry asintió en silencio — bien, lo que decía sobre lo que siento por Hermione y la invitación, es cierto — declaró. Harry le sostuvo la mirada.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? — preguntó secamente.

— Porque quiero que Hermione sea feliz y si lo es contigo, lo acepto. Yo la amo demasiado como para dejar que sea feliz al lado de otra persona que la valore y ame como se merece… — Harry lo miró anonadado — pero tendré que advertirte Potter, que si le llegas a hacer algo… — se vio amenazante.

— ¡Ginny es mentira lo que dice la revista! — se exasperó Hermione y levantando la voz para ser escuchada.

— Si, claro — satirizó. Hermione apretó los dientes con furia.

— ¡ES CIERTO!… — gritó indignada.

— ¡¿Entonces me dirás que lo de Viktor también es mentira? — exclamó.

— Yo… bueno… no, pero… — balbuceó completamente desarmada.

— ¿Lo ves?, ¡¿qué me asegura que no me estas mintiendo con lo de Harry también? — cuestionó.

— ¡Porque es diferente! — se exasperó nuevamente.

— Claro que es diferente, ¿y sabes porque?, ¡porque a Viktor y a mí nos vieron la cara de idiotas!, ¡mientras tú lo ilusionabas y te hacías pasar por mi amiga te enredabas con Harry y se reían de lo estúpidos que somos ¿VERDAD?

Hermione luchó contra las ganas de querer golpear a su dizque mejor amiga mientras respiraba pesadamente.

— ¡¿Qué crees que soy?, ¿eh? — preguntó furiosa.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú. ¿Qué clase de persona te consideras?, después de todo tu autoestima debe estar por las nubes al traer a tus pies a dos grandes jugadores de Quidditch y campeones del Torneo… — conforme hablaban se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron cara a cara, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de arañarse la una a la otra.

— ¿Qué si le llego a hacer algo? — lo retó.

— Desearas no haberlo hecho ¡jamás!, ¡me encargare de cobrármelas y desaparecerte de su vida para siempre! — sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos minutos mientras el búlgaro no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— No la dañare jamás, — terminó diciendo, tranquilo — ella es muy importante para mí como para causarle dolor de alguna forma — se sinceró. Viktor vio verdad en sus palabras y no pudo luchar contra la siguiente pregunta.

— ¿La amas? — preguntó directamente.

— Yo… — titubeó Harry.

— ¡Cállate Ginny! — siseó peligrosamente Hermione.

— ¿O que harás?, ¿me pegaras?, — se burló — ¡admítelo de una maldita vez Hermione!… ¡tú lo amas ¿verdad? — se exasperó.

— ¡¿Y QUÉ SI LO AMO? — gritó enloquecida sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

— ¿Ves que yo tenía razón?, — expresó con tristeza — tú lo amas… y al parecer él a ti también — se alejo de la castaña y dirigió a la puerta.

— No Ginny… yo… — reaccionó tarde — yo no quise… es que tú… espera… — trataba inútilmente de reparar su error.

— Si les queda alguna consideración no vuelvan a hablarme y finjan que no existo al igual que para mí murieron hoy — expresó con dolor abriéndole la puerta.

— Ginny pero… — se acercó, mas la pelirroja desvió la mirada y le abrió más la puerta en una petición silenciosa. Hermione suspiró con tristeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla — ¡lo siento! — balbuceó y salió.

Harry pasó saliva y sintió que la garganta le quemaba mientras su estómago se revolvía nerviosamente.

_¿La amas?_, se repitió la pregunta en su cabeza.

— Si la amas, Potter… — sonrió con desgana el búlgaro.

— No… yo… este… — su mente era un remolino de confusión.

— Aun así no me daré por vencido. He notado como la miras y lo celoso que te pones cuando la ves cerca de alguien, en especial de mí, pero si no haces nada yo no dudare en actuar y ganarme su corazón… — Harry lo volteó a ver rápidamente sintiendo una indescriptible furia crecía dentro de él — siempre juego limpio, — aclaró — pero tengo ventaja porque yo ya le confesé lo que siento, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para ganarme su amor. Adiós.

Harry se quedo maldiciendo mientras veía como el búlgaro se iba hacia el barco de Durmstrang y él se quedaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

El día se pasó muy rápido y la castaña había pasado la mayor parte de éste en la Biblioteca, necesita estar sola, ¿y que mejor que ahí?, nadie iba a ese lugar ni aunque le pagaran. Harry por otro lado se pasó todo el día en el lago, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos y ciertamente la conversación con Viktor y el artículo en el Corazón de Bruja no le ayudaron de mucho.

Cerca de las 11 de la noche dos jóvenes llegaban a la Sala Común y la señora Gorda los regañó por no llegar antes de la hora permitida pero los dejó pasar. Harry y Hermione entraron cabizbajos y evitaron mirarse mientras atravesaban la sala.

— Hermione — la llamó el ojiverde sin poder contenerse. La castaña se detuvo en el primer escalón pero sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Si? — se mordió el labio inferior y rogó mentalmente para que no le pidiera hablar ahora.

— ¿Podríamos… hablar? — titubeó.

— D-de acuerdo — tartamudeó.

Resignada se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el sofá que anteriormente era del trío de oro. Harry la siguió en silencio.

— ¿Y bien? — preguntó nerviosa viendo el fuego.

— ¿Leíste… leíste… — carraspeó — emh… el Corazón de Bruja? — Harry se estrujaba las manos con nervios mientras veía sus zapatos.

— S-si.

— Oh… — sintió que las manos le sudaban y las tenía heladas — estuve… umh… hablando con Krum esta tarde — balbuceó.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó un tanto temerosa y se mordió el labio.

— Si… y dijo… dijo que… ¿es verdad que se te declaró y te invitó a visitarlo a Bulgaria? — preguntó atropelladamente y con temor. Hermione se mordió los labios y se aparto un mechón de cabello de su rostro con torpeza.

— Aja… — balbuceó.

— Ah… — se sintió intranquilo — ¿y que le dijiste? — la volteó a ver.

— Yo… eh… pues… le dije… — evitó su mirada a toda costa.

— ¿Si? — se mostró impaciente.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? — desvió el tema. Harry la vio desconcertado y por la forma en que cambió de tema estaba seguro que la respuesta de la castaña era afirmativa.

— No lo sé… — suspiró — supongo que porque somos… amigos — tartamudeó.

— Harry… nosotros… nosotros ya no somos amigos — expresó con tristeza mientras se lastimaba con sus propias palabras.

Harry sintió un balde de agua fría al escuchar aquello y sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él.

— Ah… yo pensé… que quizás… — se aclaró la garganta — ¿entonces ya no somos amigos? — preguntó con la voz normal.

— Es que… Ron y tú… bueno… yo… — trató de explicarse — las cosas han cambiado, ¡ustedes han cambiado conmigo! — no pudo evitar decir con reproche.

— No somos los únicos, tú también… — recriminó — desde lo del Torneo nos abandonaste por Viktor y… — trato de defenderse.

— Eso no es cierto, — lo encaró — esto viene desde el Baile de Navidad, ustedes nunca me dijeron porque se enojaron y dejaron de hablarme. ¿Qué querían que hiciera?, ¡no les voy a rogar toda la vida! — refutó.

— ¡Lo sé!, ¡es sólo que…! — sonaba desesperado mientras la veía.

— ¡¿Es sólo que, qué Harry? — se exasperó.

— Tú… nosotros… ¡AH!, — exclamó frustrado pasándose una mano por el cabello — ¡nos enojamos contigo porque saliste con Krum, ¿entiendes?… ¡y no nos dijiste nada!, ¡¿cómo crees que nos sentimos cuando apareciste en el baile con él?… ¡llevaban días viéndose y nunca nos dijiste nada!… — le espetó — Ron se enojó porque no quiere que salgas con alguien mayor, cree que Krum sólo juega contigo y… — Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero prefirió dejarlo terminar, se limitó a verlo indignada — y yo… y yo… ¡AH!, — exclamó otra vez frustrado y estrujándose el cabello — ¡porque me puse celoso!… — Hermione lo vio sorprendida, conteniendo el aliento — ¡como tu amigo!, — agregó rápidamente dándose una patada mentalmente — ¡nos estabas dando la espalda por ése idiota de Durmstrang y yo te necesitaba, te necesito, pero tú te fuiste con él y yo me quede solo, y te extrañaba y quería que te quedaras conmigo y… — empezó a decir todo tan atropelladamente que ni él se entendía muy bien, sin embargo la castaña si y se mordía los labios para no sonreír — y… — miraba desesperado la alfombra mientras poco a poco sus sentimientos afloraban — por mi estupidez perdí tu amistad! — finalizó abatido.

— Harry, yo…

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?, ¡a la cama, ahora! — los reprendió Percy Weasley entrando a la Sala Común.

— ¡Pero…! — empezó a objetar Harry.

— ¿Quieren que los reporte con McGonagall? — amenazó el pelirrojo.

— Para mí que es adoptado, no se parece nada a los demás Weasley — dijo por lo bajo el ojiverde mientras él y Hermione se iban cada quien a su habitación y sintiendo la mirada del Premio Anual taladrando a su espalda.

Harry y Hermione se pusieron el pijama y se dispusieron a dormir pero la conversación inconclusa que tuvieron hace unos minutos estaba en sus mentes.

Harry había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez lo que decía en el Corazón de Bruja era cierto, pero ¿acaso también lo de sus sentimientos hacia la castaña?

Hermione se preguntaba si de verdad Harry sentía todo eso por ella y si lo que le había gritado a Ginny era cierto, ¿acaso ella estaba sintiendo algo por su ojiverde amigo?

_¿Es verdad?_, se cuestionaron los dos jóvenes esa noche mientras revivían las conversaciones de esa tarde.

No sé que decir… una amenaza bastante limpia del búlgaro… una amistad rota por un malentendido…

Demasiadas cosas…

Pero lo que más me enoja es que ¡nuevamente los interrumpieron!

Dios, hasta parece que se ponen de acuerdo.

Jeje

Los sentimientos están despertando y esto les traerá problemas, un mar de confusión es lo que les avecina a éste par y por supuesto que no podrán perdérselo… ya sé, ya sé. Seguramente se preguntan cuando demonios van a aceptar o darse cuenta de lo que sienten y estar juntos… bueno, creo falta algo para eso… mientras tanto ustedes sigan disfrutando de mis maquiavélicas ideas.

Muchas gracias por sus cometarios, etc., etc.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	14. Todo ha cambiado

Capítulo 14: TODO HA CAMBIADO

— Hermione ¿estás bien? — llamó Parvati algo tímida por fuera de las cortinas de la cama de la castaña.

— Estoy bien… — trató de decir normalmente.

— ¿Segura? — insistió esta vez Lavander.

— Si, sólo necesito estar sola… — replico Hermione — no iré a clases hoy, ¿podrían decir que me sentí mal? — pidió en un murmullo.

— Claro… — contestó Parvati, un tanto insegura — cuídate, nos vemos después.

Hermione se mordió los labios mientras escuchaba como se cerraba la puerta, sólo hasta entonces pudo dejar salir los sollozos de su boca.

Flash Back

— ¡¿Y QUÉ SI LO AMO? — gritó enloquecida sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

— ¿Ves que yo tenía razón?, — expresó con tristeza — tú lo amas… y al parecer él a ti también — se alejo de la castaña y dirigió a la puerta.

— No Ginny… yo… — reaccionó tarde — yo no quise… es que tú… espera… — trataba inútilmente de reparar su error.

— Si les queda alguna consideración no vuelvan a hablarme y finjan que no existo al igual que para mí murieron hoy — expresó con dolor abriéndole la puerta.

— Ginny pero… — se acercó, mas la pelirroja desvió la mirada y le abrió más la puerta en una petición silenciosa. Hermione suspiró con tristeza y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla — ¡lo siento! — balbuceó y salió.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione abrazó su almohada ocultando la cara, llorando como si fuera una niña pequeña, aferrada a lo que creía era su única protección.

Seguramente después de su discusión con Ginny jamás volverían a ser amigas. Estaba más que claro que su ex mejor amiga no le creyó nada y prefirió confiar en un estúpido reporte de periódico que en ella.

¿Pero porque le había gritado aquello?, fue algo estúpido e infantil. El ver que la pelirroja no entendía de razones la exasperó y terminó dejando caer la gota que colmó al vaso.

Nunca antes había discutido con Ginny, eran muy buenas amigas, casi hermanas, se confiaban muchas cosas y eran inseparables pero todo se había acabado. Ya no había confianza entre ellas, o al menos por parte de la pelirroja.

Por supuesto que cuando la pelirroja le confesó que le gustaba Harry ella no se burló o hizo algún comentario inapropiado, simplemente se dedicó a escucharla y dejar que se desahogara. Eso era lo que hacían las amigas ¿o no?

¿Qué era lo que esperaba?, ¿una burla?, ¿una reprimenda?, ¡¿qué?

Harry y Hermione eran… amigos.

Flash Back

— ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? — desvió el tema. Harry la vio desconcertado y por la forma en que cambió de tema estaba seguro que la respuesta de la castaña era afirmativa.

— No lo sé… — suspiró — supongo que porque somos… amigos — tartamudeó.

— Harry… nosotros… nosotros ya no somos amigos — expresó con tristeza mientras se lastimaba con sus propias palabras.

Fin Flash Back

"_Nosotros ya no somos amigos_."

¿Era verdad?, ¿o solo era una mentira que se había inventado para mitigar un poco el dolor de la separación?

Las lágrimas bañaron la almohada mientras pequeños sollozos salían de su corazón dañado.

_¿Por qué la adolescencia tenía que ser tan complicada?_, se preguntó.

Como ansiaba la castaña volver a aquellos días en que lo único que les importaban eran las aventuras, los juegos y pasar las materias.

¿Qué eran todas estas declaraciones?

Flash Back

— ¡Lo sé!, ¡es sólo que…! — sonaba desesperado mientras la veía.

— ¡¿Es sólo que, qué Harry? — se exasperó.

— Tú… nosotros… ¡AH!, — exclamó frustrado pasándose una mano por el cabello — ¡nos enojamos contigo porque saliste con Krum, ¿entiendes?… ¡y no nos dijiste nada!, ¡¿cómo crees que nos sentimos cuando apareciste en el baile con él?… ¡llevaban días viéndose y nunca nos dijiste nada!… — le espetó — Ron se enojó porque no quiere que salgas con alguien mayor, cree que Krum sólo juega contigo y… — Hermione abrió la boca para replicar pero prefirió dejarlo terminar, se limitó a verlo indignada — y yo… y yo… ¡AH!, — exclamó otra vez frustrado y estrujándose el cabello — ¡porque me puse celoso!… — Hermione lo vio sorprendida, conteniendo el aliento — ¡como tu amigo!, — agregó rápidamente dándose una patada mentalmente — ¡nos estabas dando la espalda por ése idiota de Durmstrang y yo te necesitaba, te necesito, pero tú te fuiste con él y yo me quede solo, y te extrañaba y quería que te quedaras conmigo y… — empezó a decir todo tan atropelladamente que ni él se entendía muy bien, sin embargo la castaña si y se mordía los labios para no sonreír — y… — miraba desesperado la alfombra mientras poco a poco sus sentimientos afloraban — por mi estupidez perdí tu amistad! — finalizó abatido.

— Harry, yo…

Fin Flash Back

¿Ella qué?, ¿qué le pensaba decir?

Nada.

Lo único que pensaba hacer era tartamudear y huir lo más rápido posible de ésa situación, porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía como una cobarde.

— ¿Qué siento por ti Harry? — susurró con frustración la castaña.

Años de ser amigos y para que todo se fuera al diablo por una sola persona: Viktor. Aunque era estúpido culparlo a él, la culpa era de ellos, no de él.

"_Nosotros ya no somos amigos_."

— Idiota — murmuró con dolor.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas perdiéndose en su cabello y almohada.

Si alguna vez tuvo una oportunidad de que todo volviera a ser como antes la dejó ir entre los dedos. Prácticamente le dijo que nunca más serían amigos. Pero es que Harry también fue lento. Debió pedirle perdón a Hermione y decirle que quería que siguieran siendo… amigos.

¿A quien engañaba?, ella ya ni siquiera sabía si quería una amistad con él. Cada vez que estaba cerca enredaba todo. ¿Por qué?

Un sollozo salió de su boca y lentamente el cansancio la iba venciendo.

Lo había perdido y le dolía, lo extrañaba y quería volver a estar a su lado pero ahora todo era muy complicado.

¿Cómo estar a su lado sabiendo lo que le dijo y más aun, sabiendo que si estaba junto a él sería la confirmación que necesitaba su amiga para su sospecha?

Suspiró profundamente y se acostó de lado en la cama.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver al principio… ¿qué haría?: ¿aceptaría ser la pareja de Viktor sabiendo las consecuencias?, ¿les pediría perdón a Harry y Ron por salir con él?, ¿les diría desde el principio que ella y Viktor son amigos?, ¿le diría a Ginny que Harry y ella sólo eran amigos?, ¿le daría algún consejo?

Miles preguntas cruzaron su mente pero sólo tenía una vaga respuesta a una. ¿Cuál?, qué era lo que sentía por Harry.

Cerró los ojos y una última lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

— ¡Te quiero Harry! — suspiro y cayó en un intranquilo sueño.

Pobre Hermione, es difícil cuando estas en esa situación, ser amiga o algo más… estar entre la delgada línea entre la amistad y… otra cosa.

Definitivamente nadie puede salir de esto sola y para eso necesitas a tu mejor amiga, pero ¿qué hacer cuando ya no la tienes?, difícil pregunta ¿verdad?

Espero que pronto sus sentimientos se aclaren…

Solo me queda decirles gracias por su seguimiento, no saben cuanto significa para mí.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	15. Corazón roto

Capítulo 15: CORAZÓN ROTO

Si creían que la ley de hielo entre Harry y Hermione podría romperse anteriormente se equivocaron, luego del articulo del Corazón de Bruja y la interrumpida conversación en la Sala Común, éstos se evitaban a toda costa, o al menos el caso del pelinegro con la castaña. Y por si esto fuera poco para los pobres jóvenes, todo el mundo empezó a molestarlos desde entonces.

A Harry lo molestaban siempre los de la casa de Salazar Slytherin y uno que otro tonto, los búlgaros se limitaban a verlo con suficiencia. Hermione, por su parte, era perseguida por las fanáticas locas de Harry, le lanzaban comentarios mordaces, la empujaban por "accidente" cuando se la topaban en los pasillos, y por si fuera poco, hasta recibía cartas anónimas, de quien sabe donde y quien sabe quien, con encantamientos o trampas para que le estallaran cuando las abriera.

Hermione entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó sola mientras miraba con nostalgia hacia donde estaba Ginny, llevaban casi dos semanas sin hablarse y la extrañaba, necesitaba a su mejor amiga. Una parvada de lechuzas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento al posarse frente a ella y extender sus patas. La castaña las miró fastidiada y retiró cada carta para luego ver como las aves partían bajo la atenta mirada de casi todo el Gran Comedor.

Dispuesta a no llamar más la atención recogió todas las cartas y las guardó en su bolsa para desayunar rápidamente y partir a clases.

— Miren quien viene ahí, es Potter — empezaron a cuchichear un grupo de Slytherin.

— ¿Por qué tan cabizbajo Potter?, — saltó primero Draco Malfoy — ¿no me digas que aun te pesan los cuernos? — se burló. Sus amigos se rieron sin disimulo.

Harry fingió no escucharlo y siguió caminando pero fue inútil.

— Oh vamos, ¿tanto importaba para ti la sangre sucia? — dijo en tono melosamente lastimoso.

— No la llames así — le advirtió Harry tranquilamente tratando de controlar su temperamento.

— ¡Uh!, — rió con mofa Malfoy — miren como se pone por la sangre sucia, — les comentó a sus amigos — ni que valiera tanto — dijo socarronamente.

— Te lo advierto Malfoy. No-estoy-de-humor — lo encaró.

— ¡Oh, Potter no esta de humor!… — lloró fingidamente. Los Slytherin se retorcieron de la risa — es que aun no supera ser el cornudo de Hogwarts — se carcajeó.

Harry no soporto más y se abalanzó contra el Slytherin pero unos brazos lo alejaron y se lo llevaron arrastrando.

— ¡Suéltame! — forcejeó luego de un rato. Ron lo soltó mientras él respiraba profundamente por el coraje, deseaba tanto volver y partirle la cara a Malfoy, no por el hecho de que le haya dicho cornudo sino porque de alguna manera insultó a Hermione poniéndola de una…

— Relájate, sabes que sólo lo hace por molestar… — lo intentó tranquilizar el pelirrojo — vamos, tenemos clase.

Rechinando los dientes, Harry se dejó llevar otra vez por Ron mientras sentía que explotaba por dentro.

Fue una muy mala suerte para Harry y Hermione el que se toparan en la entrada del aula de Transformaciones porque rápidamente los alumnos empezaron a cuchichear y reírse con muy poco disimulo.

Hermione miró a Harry pero éste simplemente contempló sus zapatos mientras entraba seguido de Ron, el cual observó a la castaña y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa compasiva, que más bien fue una mueca, aunque fue un gesto que agradeció Hermione luego de semanas sin hablar civilizadamente.

— ¡Potter y Granger sentados bajo un árbol besándose! — empezaron a cantar unos Slytherins.

— ¡Hey, hey, hey!, — los calló Malfoy — así no es… acuérdense — los apremió.

— Oh, ya me acorde — dijeron algunos y tomaron aire.

— ¡Potter llorando porque la Granger lo dejó, ésta se fue con Viktor y todo se acabo! — entonaron.

Hermione se mordió los labios producto del coraje y la pena.

Harry hizo un movimiento brusco por levantarse justo en el momento que McGonagall entraba al aula.

— Basta de niñerías, no tienen 8 años para que se comporten como un montón de brutos barbajanes, señores. La casa de Salazar Slytherin se distingue por sus modales tan maduros, aunque francamente — miró a Draco y compañía — empiezo a dudarlo.

Los Gryffindors rieron ante el comentario de la Profesora y también logró sacarles una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione y Harry.

— Muy bien… — los calló "casi" inmediatamente pero con una disimulada sonrisa hacia dos de sus alumnos los cuales la vieron agradecidos — la clase de hoy…

Viktor Krum observó en el rincón de la Biblioteca a su amiga Hermione Granger y ocultando las dos cervezas de mantequilla y los bollos de azúcar que traía en la mano se acercó a ella haciendo caso omiso de los cuchicheos que se alzaron en el recinto.

Una sombra se proyecto sobre el libro que estaba leyendo y Hermione levantó la vista para ver a Viktor frente a ella sonriéndole mientras le extendía una botella con cerveza de mantequilla y un bollo.

— Supuse que no quisiste ir a comer por los comentarios que hacen en todos lados — comentó sentándose frente a ella.

— Gracias — tomó la comida.

— Y… ¿qué tanto lees? — indagó mientras él también degustaba su comida.

— Un libro de Aritmancia — dijo algo apenada.

— ¿Aritmancia?, — tomó el libro y miró su contenido para después poner cara de un signo de interrogación — en serio debe gustarte — Hermione rió al ver su expresión.

— Es algo complicada la materia pero una vez que la manejas es muy útil, creo que por eso me gusta; porque tienes que tener paciencia para entenderla y una vez que lo haces es difícil que la dejes — confesó.

— Prefiero el Quidditch — se limitó a decir el búlgaro. Hermione volvió a reír.

— Pues yo la Aritmancia, el Quidditch no sirve de mucho, pero la Aritmancia… — asintió.

— ¡¿Qué el Quidditch no sirve?… — se llevo una mano al pecho con gesto dramático, esta vez Hermione tuvo que taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada — ¡que el Dios del Quidditch se ampare de esta pobre niña! — pidió elevando las manos al cielo.

Hermione no aguanto más y empezó a carcajearse fuertemente. Mala idea.

— Míralos, que lindos, aparte de armar alboroto en el recinto de estudio también meten de contrabando comida. Que decepción señorita Granger, y usted señor Krum, en lugar de agradecer la hospitalidad en este castillo viene y rompe con las reglas — los miró ácidamente madame Pince.

Ambos jóvenes enrojecieron.

— Lo siento, yo… — empezó a decir el búlgaro.

— Agradezcan que he presenciado faltas de respeto más grandes porque de lo contrario… — negó con la cabeza y sin más se marchó.

Viktor miró a Hermione y ella a él, ambos sorprendidos hasta que una expresión socarrona cruzo el rostro del búlgaro.

— La cautivé con mi encanto natural; — dijo con una sonrisa coqueta — tú no te apartes de mi Hermione y la siguiente vez podremos meter hasta un whiskey de fuego y el megáfono de Karkarov — le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione volvió a reír y su corazón obtuvo un poco de paz al verse al lado de Viktor, él siempre la hacia reír y olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas, eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Un verdadero amigo.

Harry no pudo resistir más y dejo de espiarlos para salir de aquel lugar, en el que se escuchaba el eco de la risa de Hermione, en donde aparte de dejar aquel sonido también dejaba su…

… corazón roto.

¿Quién lo entiende?, se aleja de ella pero la espía… ¿será bipolar o algo?

Tendré que empezarme a preocupar por la actitud de Harry.

Ustedes no se pierdan el siguiente examen clínico de Harry, quiero decir, el siguiente capitulo y las emociones confundidas del ojiverde.

Jeje

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	16. No puedo volver el tiempo atras

Capítulo 16: NO PUEDES VOLVER EL TIEMPO ATRÁS

"Cuando el río suena es que agua lleva", era un dicho que se repitió muchas veces en la cabeza de Harry y siempre que pensaba en eso tenía que hacerlo también en su ex mejor amiga castaña y el búlgaro de pacotilla.

No sabía porque, o más bien, no quería aceptar porque, pero siempre que veía a Hermione su corazón empezaba a palpitar tan rápido que pensaba que todo Hogwarts podía verlo, se sentía tan vulnerable y esto ciertamente no lo podía soportar; y aparte de esto también estaba el hecho de que el pomposo de Viktor Krum no se separaba de su amiga.

Necesita ordenar sus ideas… pero más que nada sus sentimientos. No podía permitirse perder a Hermione para siempre, pero como en el estado de absoluta confusión en el que se encontraba no saldría nada bueno, sólo le quedaba algo por hacer…

Alejarse de Hermione… por un tiempo, tampoco quería dejarle el camino libre a Viktor y perder él a su amiga.

— Hermione — la llamó una voz que desde hacia tiempo no se dirigía de aquel modo a ella.

Dudosa levantó la mirada y se encontró con dos pelirrojos de aspecto tímido y avergonzado.

— ¿Te importa si te acompañamos? — preguntó esta vez Ginny.

— Ah… — se quedó sin habla la castaña.

— Sabemos que hemos sido unos tontos por enojarnos contigo, ambos; yo por no hablarte desde el Baile de Navidad y molestarte; y Ginny… — empezó Ron.

— Y yo por creer lo que decían todos y no confiar en mi mejor amiga, lo sentimos de verdad Hermione y esperamos puedas darnos una oportunidad — dijo Ginny.

— ¿Quieres ser nuestra amiga otra vez? — preguntaron al unísono los pelirrojos.

Hermione los miró sorprendida, quería decir "si" pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca, miraba de una a otro y éstos al parecer estaban malinterpretando su silencio.

— Bien… no vamos a obligarte a nada. Adiós — dijo Ron luego de unos minutos y yéndose con Ginny.

— ¡Esperen!… — exclamó reaccionando, varios se voltearon hacia ellos por la potencia en que salió su voz. Los pelirrojos dieron media vuelta y la miraron expectantes — ¡claro que quiero ser su amiga otra vez! — les sonrió alegre.

Ron y Ginny corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron, aunque el pelirrojo con un poco de torpeza.

— ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! — exclamaban los hermanos Weasley mientras abrazaban a Hermione.

— Olvídenlo, ya esta todo en el pasado — les sonrió indicándoles que tomaran asiento.

— Bueno, y ahora como ya volvemos a ser amigos… — dijo Ron mientras se sentaban a ambos lados de Hermione y observaba el desayuno de la castaña — ¿me das ésa tostada? — y sin esperar respuesta se la metió a la boca.

— ¡Ron! — exclamaron Ginny y Hermione aunque riendo.

— ¿Eh? — las miró con aire tímido y esto ocasiono que las otras rieran con más energía.

Cuidado de Criaturas Magias, asignatura impartida por Hagrid, una clase sin duda muy interesante, ¿la razón?, en ninguna otra clase el Profesor estaría persiguiendo al último escreguto de cola explosiva y éste a su vez persiguiendo a una alumna por todo el patio de la cabaña del guardabosque.

— ¡Corre Parvati!, ¡corre! — cantaban los de la casa de Salazar Slytherin muriéndose de la risa.

— ¡PARVATI A TU DERECHA! — gritó Lavander con varita en alto. Parvati se lanzó a la derecha y alcanzó a cubrirse con un árbol al momento antes de que el escreguto lanzara fuego.

— ¡RÁPIDO HAGRID! — gritó Dean. El semigigante se lanzó sobre el escreguto pero éste se movió ágilmente y la tierra tembló bajo el peso de Hagrid.

— ¡Hay que hacer algo! — exclamó Hermione con pánico al ver que Parvati se salvó por un pelo de rana calva de ser chamuscada por el animal.

— ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!… — exclamó Ron con ánimo apuntando su varita a la bestia — _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ — nada. El hechizo rebotó aunque… ¡oh, oh!

— ¡CORRAAAAAAAN! — gritó Hermione al ver que el escreguto cambió de objetivo y se dirigía hacia ellos.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — exclamó Ron sobre su espalda.

— _¡Desmaius!_ — exclamó Hermione.

— _¡Tarantallegra!_ — exclamó Neville.

Hechizos volaban hacia el animal que por la furia aceleraba más su paso.

De pronto el cercado se interpuso en su camino y unos lo brincaron, otros corrieron hacia la derecha y unos a la izquierda… pero Hermione quedó atorada por la túnica entre la cerca.

— ¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — gritó a todo pulmón.

Ron paró en seco al escucharla pues pensó que venía a su espalda pero se dio cuenta de que estaba a más de veinte metros lejos de él.

El escreguto estaba ya muy cerca… seis metros… cuatro metros… dos metros… un metro…

— _¡BOMBARDA!_… — el hechizo lanzó por los aires al animal y éste quedo tirado en el suelo patas arriba, estático, mientras Hermione abría los ojos pues los cerró al momento de ver frente a ella al animal — ¡¿estás bien? — le preguntó Harry con angustia tomándola del rostro y viendo lo pálida que estaba. Ésta se limitó a asentir y se tambaleó un poco por su túnica atorada. El pelinegro captó esto y agachándose un poco liberó la prenda de la castaña y luego se separó de ella mirando sobre su espalda al escreguto que aun seguía inconciente.

— ¡Gra-gracias! — balbuceó Hermione. Harry se limitó a asentir sin mirarla y después se alejó de ella para amarrar al animal con una soga mágica.

— ¡Hermione, ¿estás bien?, ¿te pasó algo?, ¿no te hizo daño? — rápidamente Hermione se vio envuelta entre un mar de gente Gryffindor y ella se limitaba a asentir pues su miraba en ningún momento abandonó a Harry.

— ¡Abran paso, déjenme verla!, — farfullaba Ron entre la multitud — ¡CON UN DEMONIO QUE SE QUITEN!… — gritó perdiendo los estribos y le dieron paso — ¡Hermione ¿estás…?

— Estoy bien, sólo fue el susto, no paso nada — lo tranquilizó. Ron suspiró aliviado.

— La clase terminó… creo que… emh… 50 puntos para Gryffindor y… es todo… pueden marcharse — les llegó la voz cansada y nerviosa de Hagrid.

— Mi padre sabrá de esto… — empezó a decir Malfoy conforme volvían al castillo.

— Hazlo y la próxima noticia que recibirá tu padre será que te colgamos de la ropa interior desde la torre más alta — le advirtieron Seamus y Dean, otros de la casa Gryffindor asintieron, incluidas Parvati y Lavender.

Soltando un sonidito desdeñoso, Malfoy se fue en compañía de sus gorilas Crabbe y Goyle.

Tiempo después Hermione se encontraba en su habitación conversando con Ginny del accidente en la clase de Criaturas Mágicas hasta que la pelirroja sacó a colación un pequeño punto.

— En verdad lamento lo de… bueno, ya sabes — se disculpó Ginny.

— Descuida… recupere tu amistad, es lo que importa — le sonrió aunque muy forzadamente.

— Hermione, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó mirándola detenidamente.

— No, ¿qué iba a suceder? — desvió la mirada.

— Te conozco desde hace tres años así que se cuando te pasa algo, dime… ¿que te pasa? — la animó a decirle.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente y luego bajó la mirada.

— Recupere tu amistad y la de Ron y debería estar feliz por eso pero… — empezó.

— ¿Pero…?

— Harry ya no me habla, — desvió la mirada — antes parecía que quería recuperar nuestra amistad pero ahora simplemente me evade y… — un nudo se formó en su garganta — creo que lo perdí para siempre — su voz se quebró y una lágrima surcó su mejilla. Ginny, sin saber que hacer, se limitó a abrazarla tal y como ella muchas veces lo hizo.

— Tranquila, veras que pronto volverán a ser amigos… — le acariciaba la espalda fraternalmente — él te quiere mucho Hermione, confía en eso — la hizo mirarla a los ojos.

— Eso espero porque… ¡lo extraño mucho!… — sollozó escondiendo su rostro nuevamente entre los brazos de Ginny — quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y…

— No puedes volver el tiempo atrás, pero puedes luchar por su amistad ahora.

— ¿Pero cómo? — sollozó de nuevo, un tanto desesperada.

— Eso déjamelo a mí, y a cierto pelirrojo comelón — sonrió con complicidad.

Ya era hora de que se reconciliaran ¿verdad?

¿Qué harán Ginny y el "secreto" pelirrojo comelón?

Espérenlo.

Y bueno, creo que ya sabemos que le pasa al joven Harry Potter, esperemos que esos lentes le ayuden para ver mejor lo que le pasa y actué de una buena vez.

Muchísimas gracias a las personas que dejan un comentario, me agregan a sus favoritos o simplemente leen mi historia permaneciendo como anónimos, ustedes me inspiran a seguir escribiendo… (Y también la música romántica, comerme unos cheetos, ver todas las imágenes que tengo de Harry y Hermione juntos y repasar todas las cosas que se han visto en los libros y películas sobre una muestra de algo más que amistad entre estos dos); aunque J. K. Rowling nos arruino el final al separarlos, pero bueno… para eso están los fics jejeje.

Me despido.

Aclaración: se salvo por un pelo de rana calva es algo así como "por casi nada", "por suerte", o algo por el estilo jeje.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	17. Sucesos extraños

Capítulo 17: SUCESOS EXTRAÑOS

Una masculina voz pronunció "dulzura de frambuesa" y la imponente gárgola frente a él le dio el paso para las escaleras en forma de caracol; seguro, empezó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo frente a las puertas de la oficina del Director y detenerse sólo para tocar dos veces la majestuosa puerta.

Tiempo después la tranquila voz de un anciano le permitió el paso y se adentró a la gran oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

— Hola Harry — saludó Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts.

— Buenas tardes Profesor — respondió el ojiverde.

— Seguramente ya sabes porque estás aquí ¿verdad?… — cuestionó el anciano mientras le hacia un ademán para que tomara asiento. Harry asintió y se sentó frente al Director — han ocurrido muchas cosas este año Harry, — empezó el anciano — cosas que sin duda te involucran mucho a ti. Primero tu repentina nominación para el Torneo, y sé que no tuviste nada que ver en eso; — añadió al ver que iba a replicar — después la interferencia del Profeta en tu vida, y me debo disculpar por eso pues yo les permití la entrada — lo miró con sus ojos celestes tras las gafas de medía luna.

— No tiene la culpa Profesor — Harry se sintió enrojecer.

— No te preocupes Harry, sé asumir mis responsabilidades… pero eso no es para lo que te hice llamar y lo sabes… — el pelinegro asintió — bien, ahora, quiero que me cuentes que es lo que te esta pasando.

Harry lo miró y una vez más ésa celeste mirada le dio tranquilidad, tomó aire y empezó…

— Ha estado sucediendo desde vacaciones, un poco antes del Campeonato de Quidditch… he tenido sueños… sueños con Colagusano y… — tomó aire nuevamente — Voldemort, — como si el mismo nombre tuviera una maldición, Fawkes soltó un chillido en su aposento — también aparece otra persona, un hombre, pero no sé quien es… — Dumbledore asintió dándole a entender que continuara — en mis sueños, me encuentro en una casa vieja, esta todo oscuro y sólo puedo ver una pequeña luz en una habitación… en esa habitación esta Pettigrew, Voldemort y el otro tipo… hablan sobre algo extraño, no les entiendo muy bien pero… pero ellos… él dice que hay algo muy importante… algo que necesita… — se enredó con las palabras.

— ¿Qué necesita Harry? — preguntó Dumbledore con tranquilidad.

— Necesita… — tomó aire — me necesita a mí… — confesó con el corazón acelerado.

— ¿Ése hombre… el del sueño, crees poder identificarlo? — cuestionó Dumbledore luego de unos momentos.

— Yo… — se desconcertó por su pregunta — no lo sé… quizás… no estoy seguro — titubeó.

— Bien… — asintió — para que entiendas un poco esto tendré que mostrarte algo… es importante y necesario que veas… — Harry asintió de inmediato — sígueme.

Juntos caminaron hacia un armario antiguo y el Director se adelantó para abrir las puertas y revelar un extraño objeto en forma de vasija de piedra con extrañas letras talladas sobre el.

— Esto es un pensadero Harry; — le indicó sacándolo y colocándolo en una mesa cercana — los pensaderos, como su nombre lo dice, se usan para colocar tus pensamientos; pones recuerdos de eventos recientes o pasados que quieras guardar… sólo tienes que — tomó su varita y la apuntó a su cien — sacar el recuerdo que quieras — una pequeña hebra de color plateado salió de su cabeza y se sostuvo gracias a la varita — y colocarlo en el pensadero… — metió aquella extraña sustancia ni sólida ni líquida en el pensadero y éste rápidamente empezó a moverse revelando el pensamiento del anciano. Harry miró atónito su propio rostro cuando tenía 11 años y estaba con el sombrero seleccionador — maravilloso artefacto ¿no crees? — expresó con alegría.

— Aja… — balbuceó Harry aun desconcertado. Entonces algo reaccionó en él y miró al Director — Profesor ¿por qué…?

— ¿Te muestro esto?; — terminó su pregunta — simple, existen cosas en esta vieja mente que han estado surgiendo recientemente; cosas que están muy involucradas con nuestro presente… por eso es necesario que veas esto, — movió su varita sobre el pensadero y éste cambio de panorama — después de ti Harry.

— ¿Qué? — lo miró confundido.

— Sólo tienes que sumergir la cabeza — le indicó.

Temeroso, Harry sumergió su cabeza en el pensadero y todo empezó a volverse una mancha nebulosa hasta tomar la forma de una extraña sala con un techo que parecía no tener fin, pero… ¿cómo?, él no había salido en ningún momento de la oficina del Director y ahora se encontraba aquí.

— Tranquilo, es sólo un recuerdo… — le llegó la voz de Dumbledore a su espalda. El anciano parecía muy interesado en una persona que se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala y amarrado a una silla, rodeado de varios dementores.

Harry esperó inmediatamente sentir la misma sensación a desolación y perdida que sentía cada vez que estaba frente a un dementor pero esta nunca llegó.

— Ahí… ven — le indicó Dumbledore y se encaminó hacia un lado de la sala mientras todo parecía cobrar vida y empezaba a moverse…

Harry cada vez estaba más sorprendido… aquel hombre era nada menos que Igor Karkarov, Director de Durmstrang y ¿mortífago?… estaba en una audiencia para ver si lo dejaban libre si mostraba pruebas de ayuda al Ministerio… mencionaba nombres… mortífagos… ¡Snape!, bueno, con eso Harry no se sorprendió tanto pero… Longbottom, aquel nombre le resonó en la cabeza durante unos minutos hasta que el recuerdo cambió…

Tres jóvenes, deberían de ser un poco mayores que él, unos 17 o 19 años… ¡los torturadores de los Longbottom!… un joven… con la misma apariencia que el de su sueño sólo que más joven… ¡Barty Crouch Jr!… enviados a Azkaban y Karkarov libre… Merlin, ¿el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué?… Barty Crouch enviando a su propio hijo a Azkaban mientras su esposa suplicaba por él… Snape mortífago y actual Profesor en Hogwarts cuando debería estar en Azkaban… Karkarov libre aun cuando era un mortífago… los Longbottom torturados… eran demasiadas cosas para la pobre mente de Harry. Ahora entendía porque Dumbledore quería que viera aquel recuerdo.

Con una pequeña tambaleada a causa del mar de confusión de su mente Harry se sostuvo a tiempo de la mesa y se sintió asqueado.

— Profesor… — dijo débilmente.

— Lo sé Harry, supongo que fue demasiada información para una noche — lo interrumpió el Director serenamente.

Harry asintió pero su estómago dio una fuerte sacudida y esta vez no fue por la nausea. Recordó a los padres de Neville.

— Profesor… los Longbottom… ellos… ellos… — balbuceó con terror.

— No Harry, no están muertos si es lo que quieres decir… aunque hay cosas peor que estar muertos… — una nota de amargura se escuchó en su voz al decir aquello — ellos están en San Mungo, luego del ataque de los mortífagos quedaron muy dañados y se volvieron locos… supongo que sabes que Neville vive con su abuela ¿cierto?, — Harry asintió aun atónito — bien, el joven Longbottom ha pasado por mucho y no necesita algo más en que preocuparse así que te pediré que seas muy discreto con esto — Harry asintió de nuevo y se sintió miserable por conocer algo de la vida de Neville que él no tenía ni la menor idea y era muy trágica en la vida de su amigo.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que finalmente empezó a repasar toda la información y se dio cuenta de muchos datos importantes.

— Pero… Karkarov… él era un mortífago señor — dijo Harry atónito.

— Si, lo era, pero como puedes ver, dio pruebas indiscutibles sobre algunos mortífagos.

— Y Snape, pero usted… ¿cómo es que usted confía en él si…? — repentinamente Harry se sintió enojado.

— El Profesor Snape, — lo corrigió amablemente Dumbledore — era un partidario de Voldemort, pero bajo circunstancias que no puedo discutir contigo, él acudió a mí y desde entonces ha sido espía y partidario nuestro.

— Es que…

— Harry, — lo interrumpió el anciano Director — comprendo tu desagrado hacia el Profesor Snape, pero te aseguro que si en mis manos esta la seguridad de ustedes, por mi mente nunca pasaría dejar entrar a un mortífago al colegio por muy bueno que aparente ser — lo miró con un poco de severidad tras sus gafas de media luna. Harry bufó por lo bajo y apretó los puños pero no quiso discutir así que siguió el motivo por el cual había venido.

— Señor… el joven… el mortífago que torturó a los padres de Neville… lo conozco señor, es el mismo hombre de mi sueño, estoy seguro de eso… — agregó al ver a Dumbledore ponerse rígido — señor, ¿qué paso con él?

— Fue enviado a Azkaban… eso destrozó a Barty pero no podía hacer nada por él. Barty siempre se caracterizó por seguir las leyes y eso sin duda fue algo contra lo que nunca ha podido luchar… sin embargo después de eso declinó a su puesto.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio otro minuto más hasta que finalmente Harry se preguntó si Dumbledore había olvidado que estaba ahí pues no mostraba señales de que se captara de su presencia.

— ¿Hay algo más que debas decirme Harry? — lo miró Dumbledore a través de sus gafas de media luna.

Harry permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos tratando de decidir si decirle o no hasta que por una vez en su vida, decidió hablar completamente.

— Si… hay algo… algo que me tiene más preocupado… — confesó.

— Continua.

— Es sobre mi cicatriz… — empezó.

— ¿Qué con ella?

— Me duele, antes lo hacia pero ahora es… no lo sé… es diferente… me duele con más frecuencia y es como si… — se calló.

— ¿Cómo si que Harry? — lo animó.

— Como si supiera que el mal esta cerca.

Dumbledore lo miró durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia el pensadero y quedarse en silencio. Harry permanecía esperando algún comentario de su Profesor pero pasaba el tiempo y no llegaba.

— Estos sueños… — habló Dumbledore luego de un tiempo y regresando al anterior tema — ¿los has tenido antes? — interrogó.

— Si señor… — asintió Harry consternado por el cambio de tema — y siempre es el mismo.

El Profesor Dumbledore guardó silencio otra vez mientras se acercaba nuevamente al pensadero y aparecía el rostro de Barty Crouch Jr.

— Señor… — lo llamó Harry; el anciano se giró para verlo — estos sueños… esto no esta pasando ¿cierto?, sólo son sueños ¿verdad? — Dumbledore pudo percibir en el tono de voz de Harry algo de miedo y queriendo liberarlo de más sufrimiento asintió.

— Si Harry, sólo son sueños, no tienes de que preocuparte — le sonrió. El ojiverde le contestó el gesto aunque no muy convencido.

— ¿Y que hay sobre mi…? — empezó a cuestionar.

— Es tarde Harry, otro día hablaremos; por ahora te recomiendo que vayas a cenar algo y luego te dirijas a tu dormitorio a descansar — dio por finalizada la conversación. Harry entendió aquello como que su Director no quería hablar más al respecto.

— Buenas noches Profesor.

— Buenas noches Harry.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de su oficina, Dumbledore se acercó a su pensadero y extrajo de su cabeza el recuerdo de esa conversación con Harry.

Bueno, escribí este capitulo porque obviamente en el libro ocurren muchas cosas y yo me he enfocado mucho en la relación de Harry y Hermione y otras cosas, en fin, espero les haya gustado.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	18. Salida a Hogsmeade

Capítulo 18: SALIDA A HOGSMEADE

Abril, salida programada para el primer fin de semana, un motivo de alegría y de un plan maestro de Ron y Ginny. Su plan era reunir a Harry y Hermione en un almuerzo de familia, en donde podrían hablar sin estar tensos, como lo estaban los últimos días, y luego irse a dar una vuelta por el pueblo para finalizar con una pequeña reunión de ellos dos solos y así pudieran resolver sus problemas.

— ¿Entonces que dices? — preguntó Ron al ojiverde.

— Claro Ron, pasaremos el día con tu familia — acordó.

— Bueno todo el día no, sólo almorzaremos con ellos en Las Tres Escobas y luego nos vamos cada quien por su lado. Compramos dulces, bromas, lo que sea — repuso. Harry se limitó a asentir.

— ¿Es un si, entonces? — cuestionó Ginny a Hermione.

— Si, es una muy buena idea — aceptó la castaña.

Tiempo después Ron y Ginny se reunieron en la Sala Común.

— Primera fase del plan esta hecha. Aceptaron — sonrieron.

Un numeroso grupo de personas pelirrojas estaban en Las Tres Escobas conviviendo animadamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no se reunían todos y estaban felices de estar ahora compartiendo un momento en familia, sólo un cabellera negra y otra castaña eran desiguales a los demás pero eran tratados como dos miembros más. Aunque la señora Weasley estaba mirando constantemente a Harry y Hermione, en especial a la castaña y en cierta forma se veía algo de reproche en su mirada.

— Ya mamá, ¿qué tanto le ves a Hermione? — preguntó Fred algo fastidiado.

— Nada — dijo secamente.

Harry captó el porque de su actitud y armándose de valor miró a la señora Weasley.

— Señora Weasley, no sé si lea el Corazón de Bruja pero lo que dice ahí de que entre Hermione y yo hay o hubo algo, es mentira — le aseguró.

— ¡Oh Harry, cariño, yo no…! — se sonrojó.

— ¿Lo ves?, te dije que era mentira. Sólo a ti se te ocurre creerle a Rita Skeeter — reprendió el señor Weasley.

— Lo siento… ¡perdón Hermione, es que yo pensé…!

— Descuide señora Weasley… muchos pensaron lo mismo — le brindó una sonrisa serena Hermione.

Ron miró con disimulo a sus amigos mientras estos se esquivaban con la mirada. Ginny se acomodó avergonzadamente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja al recordar como ella misma había dudado de su mejor amiga.

— Creo que no podré con otro pedazo de tarta — dijo Fred mientras se palpaba el estómago.

— Mmm, que lastima, yo si — dijo su gemelo y le arrebató su pedazo comiéndoselo de un bocado.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó. George sonrió malicioso y se chupó los dedos mientras el señor Weasley reía con disimulo al igual que los demás, excepto Fred y la señora Weasley.

— Eh, pues nosotros ya nos vamos… — se excusó Ron incorporándose — vamos a comprar algunas cosas — señaló a Harry y él mismo.

— Oh… — se desilusionó la señora Weasley — bueno, entonces los veremos en la última prueba. Cuídense — los besó a ambos en la mejilla y se fueron.

Ginny esperó exactamente 5 minutos y luego ella y Hermione se despidieron también.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — preguntó Harry pues Ron lo llevaba dando vueltas durante cinco minutos.

— Honeydukes — dijo con obviedad.

— Sólo piensas en comer — comentó burlón.

— ¡No es cierto!… — se hizo el ofendido y luego agregó con una gran sonrisa — también pienso en cenar — Harry rió.

— Vamos a Honeydukes — dijo Ginny mientras dirigía a Hermione con rapidez a la tienda.

— De acuerdo, pero camina más lento — se quejó levemente.

— Es que no quiero que Ron se adelante y se acabe todo… — Hermione se detuvo en seco — eso si va, creo que iban a Zonko — agregó rápidamente. Hermione la miró con desconfianza pero la siguió.

La tienda de Honeydukes estaba abarrotada de estudiantes; risas, voces, y el interminable sonido de envolturas, movimiento de frascos y demás cosas, al igual que el masticar de dulces, era lo único que se escuchaba.

— Umh, bueno yo voy a buscar algo, ahorita vuelvo — dijo Ron adentrándose entre la muchedumbre de alumnos.

— Está bien, aquí te espero — dijo Harry no muy animado.

Se adentró entre las estanterías, sin darse cuenta que una castaña y una pelirroja acababan de entrar.

Ginny inmediatamente observó la cabellera pelirroja de su hermano y se giró hacia la vidriera junto a la puerta, aparentemente interesada en golosinas sabor a calabaza.

— Oye Hermione, si quieres ve a ver por ahí, yo enseguida te alcanzo, voy a ver por aquí — le dijo a la castaña.

— De acuerdo — se encogió de hombros y se adentro en la tienda.

Harry miraba atento un estante lleno de ranas de chocolate y grageas de todos los sabores mientras que a su espalda una castaña veía con total interés las paletas mentoladas y pastillas de hierbabuena sin darse cuenta que un pelinegro estaba a su espalda.

Caminaban paralelamente sin darse cuenta de la presencia del otro, hasta que llegaron al final del estante y se dieron media vuelta para mirar el contrario. Cual fue la sorpresa de ambos jóvenes al perderse en aquella mirada verde esmeralda y miel.

— Hola — se saludaron nerviosamente.

Harry se quedó maravillado con Hermione, no se había dado cuenta de que lucía absolutamente tierna y hermosa ese día; su cabello suelto y ondulado era mucho mejor que años anteriores, sus dientes blancos y pequeños ocultaban aquella sonrisa que le fascinaba, su cuerpo, ese cuerpo de ahora toda una adolescente se lucía en aquel pantalón ajustado y esa blusa rosa junto a la chaqueta color café. Mientras tanto Hermione tampoco perdió la oportunidad de verlo más detenidamente, el cabello de su amigo, que antes le molestaba lo desordenado que era, ahora le encantaba, sus ojos verde esmeralda que la invitaban a ahogarse en ellos y ella encantada lo hacía, la miraban con un brillo especial, su cuerpo joven y varonil se moldeaba un poco por su pantalón y la camiseta de botones azul rey que traía, todo en conjunto le daba un toque tan… ¿sexy?

— Pensé que estabas con Ron — dijo Hermione tratando de romper con el hielo y alejar un poco aquellos extraños pensamientos.

— Así es, — salió de su ensimismamiento el pelinegro — esta… — miró a su espalda pero no lo vio — allí, que raro, tal vez fue a pagar algo… — se encogió de hombros — ¿y tú con quien estás?

— Con Ginny, esta… — apuntó hacia el recibidor pero no estaba — parece que también me abandonó — se quejó.

— Oh — se limitó a decir Harry.

Ginny y Ron, que estaban ocultos tras un estante mientras veían como sus amigos se robaban miradas cuando creían que el otro no lo miraba, cruzaban los dedos para que sus amigos hicieran las paces de una vez por todas.

— No van a hacer nada — se quejó Ron perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

— Espera, conozco a Hermione… — le aseguró.

— Si, ¡yo también la conozco!, — se indignó — pero es Harry el que debería dar el paso, no ella — replicó.

— ¿Y eso porque? — lo miró confundida.

— Obvio, porque Harry fue el que dejo de hablarle, ¡él debe disculparse! — sentenció. Ginny rodó los ojos.

Harry miró a Hermione otra vez y decidió que era el momento para hablar, tenía la remota idea de que sus amigos los habían dejado ahí por algo y tenía que aprovecharlo.

— Hermione… — la llamó, la castaña lo miró — ¿quieres ir a caminar? — propuso.

— Emh… — dudó por un segundo — claro — asintió.

Los dos ex mejores amigos salieron de la tienda y empezaron a caminar por el pueblo.

— Y… ¿qué has hecho? — rompió el silencio Harry.

— Pues nada, ya sabes, lo de siempre, — el pelinegro la miró con desconcierto — deberes, tratando de promover la P.E.D.D.O. y todo eso — explicó.

— Oh, que bien… y… — trataba inútilmente de hacerle platica pero la verdad es que era un manojo de nervios y estos no le permitían actuar bien.

— ¿Y tú que has hecho? — se le adelantó la castaña al ver en el aprieto que se metió su amigo.

— Ah, pues… yo… emh… — meditó. ¿Qué había hecho?, aparte de buscar con pelea con Krum, maldecir a los de Slytherin, reprobar en casi todas sus materias, pensar en ella y tratar de seguir con vida en el Torneo… no había hecho nada más — pues… deberes — se resignó a decir.

— Me da gusto, — opinó Hermione — antes yo tenía que perseguirlos a ti y a Ron para que los hicieran — dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Harry le respondió al gesto y una parte de él se puso alegre de haberla hecho sonreír pero otra se maldecía por lo bajo por haberla alejado de ellos.

— Es que tú eres la cumplida, nosotros somos más de…

— Dejar todo para lo último — rió la castaña. Esta vez el pelinegro sintió que flotaba y una revolución de emociones de agitaron en su estómago al volver a escuchar aquella risa y saber que él era el causante.

— ¡Oye!, — se hizo el ofendido — nosotros somos cumplidos — aseguró.

— Si claro, tú eres cumplido para el Quidditch y Ron es cumplido para la comida — volvió a reír.

— Me encanta tu risa, sobre todo tu sonrisa — dijo Harry antes de darse cuenta de lo que decía. La risa de Hermione se apagó y un tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas pero siguió sonriendo.

— Gracias, — lo miró a los ojos mientras seguían caminando — a mi me encanta tu mirada — confesó más sonrojada. Harry sintió que algo caliente se pegaba a su rostro y las manos le empezaron a transpirar; le sonrió nerviosamente.

Siguieron caminando y Harry por alguna razón tuvo la infinita necesidad de acercarse más a ella y tal vez, con algo de valor, tomar su mano.

La oportunidad se presentó calles más adelante cuando un grupo numeroso de personas salía de Zonko y tuvieron que caminar más juntos para no ser aplastados por la multitud.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos alejamos un poco de todo esto? — dijo Harry mientras "sin querer" rozaba su mano.

— Estaría bien — acordó.

— ¡Genial!… — no pudo disimular su alegría. Hermione sonrió para sus adentros — vamos hacia allá.

Emprendieron nuevamente el camino mientras salían del pueblo y eran observados por unos sonrientes Ginny y Ron.

— ¿Decías? — dijo Ginny con suficiencia.

— Está bien, está bien. Tenías razón, si van a hacer las paces — dijo Ron.

— ¿Y? — lo animó a seguir.

— ¿Y que? — la miró confundido.

— No te hagas. Dilo, estoy esperando — le sonrió son suficiencia. El pelirrojo bufó por lo bajo y rodó los ojos.

— Eres más inteligente que yo — dijo con un sonidito de desacuerdo.

— ¿Y?

— Y eres… mucho más bonita que cualquiera — bufó.

— ¡Así me gusta!, — sonrió y tomó su brazo — ahora les toca el resto a ellos — y lo jaló hacia Zonko.

Llegaron a un pequeño cercado justo fuera de Hogsmeade y en donde se podía apreciar la Casa de los Gritos.

— Recuerdo cuando estuve aquí — dijo Hermione acercándose al cercado y colocando sus manos sobre éste.

— Fue cuando Ron y tú tuvieron que venir solos porque yo no tuve el permiso de tío Vernon — sin querer en su tono de voz se denoto algo de… ¿celos?

— En realidad no me acordaba de eso… — confesó mirándolo — recuerdo cuando tuvimos que hacer el viaje en el tiempo; nos enfrentamos a tantas cosas juntos, ¡fue grandioso! — sonrió y se giró nuevamente. Harry sonrió y se acercó lentamente a ella.

— Ojala pudiéramos quedarnos en aquella época… — susurró con nostalgia el pelinegro mientras se ponía a su lado — antes éramos tan unidos… — siguió hablando sacando un poco de lo que llevaba dentro — éramos buenos amigos… pero ahora… — suspiró. Hermione se mordió el labio y lo miró de reojo, pero él parecía ausente — sólo quisiera que fuera todo como antes — terminó cabizbajo.

Hermione no aguantó más y se dio medía vuelta hacia él, tomando una de sus manos. Harry levantó lentamente la mirada y se encontró con esa hermosa miel mirada.

— Yo también quisiera que todo fuera como antes… — confesó — extraño las bromas, las aventuras, las desveladas… hasta las peleas con Ron — dijo con una risita. Harry sonrió y se giró hacia ella.

— Incluso tus regaños — le siguió el juego.

— Tus metidas de pata con todos los Profesores — continúo ella. Ambos sonreían.

— Las constantes idas a la Biblioteca.

— Los juegos de Quidditch.

— Meterme en problemas por tu culpa — dijeron al unísono y rieron sin darse cuenta de que se habían acercado un poco.

— ¡Te echo de menos a ti Hermione! — confesó el ojiverde con nostalgia mientras se acercaba a ella inconcientemente.

— ¡Y yo a ti Harry! — susurró la castaña.

Harry se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de Hermione y ella instintivamente cerró los ojos y justo cuando pensó que sentiría los labios de Harry… una gota de agua cayó en su mejilla seguida de cántaros de lluvia bañándolos rápidamente. Salieron de su ensoñación y corrieron de regreso al pueblo sin pronunciar palabra.

¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

¡Maldita lluvia!

Ya sé que los deje bien picados en la historia y el casi beso… ¡demonios!

Jajaja

Lastima que el plan de Ron y Ginny se quedo en "casi", aunque sinceramente ellos sólo esperaban que volvieran a ser amigos, lo de ir hacia otro lado en la conversación y en los actos fueron estos dos tórtolos jejeje. Tendrán que esperar cual será la reacción.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	19. Cuando él esta cerca de ti

Capítulo 19: CUANDO ÉL ESTA CERCA DE TI

— ¿Qué demonios pasó?, — exclamó desconcertado Ron aquella mañana — se suponía que el plan había funcionado, para ahora ya deberían ser amigos, pero no… ¡míralos!, parece que tuvieran una enfermedad contagiosa que no se acercan al otro — se frustró al ver como Hermione y Harry se esquivaban hasta con la mirada.

— No lo sé; según supe de Parvati, los habían visto platicando cerca de la Casa de los Gritos pero luego, mientras regresaban al castillo, actuaban muy extraños; como si tuvieran miedo o vergüenza — comentó Ginny mirándolos detenidamente.

— Aquí hay gato encerrado — dijo Ron con sabiduría. Ginny rodó los ojos.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó una voz masculina, a Hermione se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca al pensar que era cierto ojiverde.

— Cla-claro… — tartamudeó y se desilusionó un poco al ver a Viktor — hola Viktor.

— Hola — le sonrió él.

— Es una suerte que hoy no tengamos Pociones ¿verdad Harry? — preguntó Dean.

Harry no respondió, continuó mirando hacia donde estaba Hermione sin darse cuenta de nada, ni siquiera que estaba triturando un pedazo de pan con la mano.

— Harry — lo volvió a llamar.

— Aja — se limitó a decir. Seamus y Dean siguieron su mirada y encontraron a Hermione y Viktor comiendo y hablando unos asientos más allá; sonrieron burlonamente.

— Viktor si que tiene suerte, Hermione es una chica ¡muy linda! — comentó maliciosamente Seamus. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Eso es totalmente cierto Seamus, ¡es una preciosura! — corroboró Dean.

— ¡Aléjense de ella par de idiotas, en su vida les va hacer caso! — exclamó rojo del coraje, tomó su mochila y se levantó furiosamente. Dean y Seamus lo miraron sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada.

Harry camino a pasó fuerte hacia la salida pero por desgracia tuvo que pasar por donde estaban Hermione y Viktor, quiso hacerse el de oídos sordos pero no funcionó.

— Te ves hermosa el día de hoy — le dijo Viktor a la castaña con una sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojó y no supo que decir.

Harry, que había escuchado aquello desde dos asientos más atrás, avanzó lo que le quedaba para pasar a su lado y al hacerlo le propinó un golpe "accidentalmente" a Viktor con su mochila, miró sobre su hombro para ver si le daría pelea pero enfureció al ver como era detenido por Hermione al tomarlo de la mano. Giró bruscamente su cabeza hacia la salida y siguió caminando con la sangre hirviéndole del coraje.

— ¡Idiota, estúpido, animal, tonto, bruto! — maldecía Harry mientras volaba en su escoba y no podía apartarse de su cabeza a Hermione y Viktor juntos.

Flash Back

Una suave y angelical risa se escuchaba mientras el viento la atraía con más fuerza a sus oídos y él apretaba los puños por saber que él no era el causante de ése gesto en Hermione, sino Viktor Krum.

— ¡No Viktor, ya! — decía entrecortadamente por la risa mientras el búlgaro le hacia cosquillas y sonreía al verla sonrojada por la falta de respiración.

— Déjame pensarlo… — se detuvo por unos segundos — ¡no! — y riendo le volvió a hacer cosquillas.

Harry incapaz de seguir viendo eso y viendo una hormiga en el suelo, le apuntó con la varita y se la aventó al búlgaro.

De improvisto Viktor dejó de hacerle cosquillas y ella logró recuperar el aliento cuando un fuerte gritó salió de la garganta del búlgaro y empezaba a "bailar" tratando de tocarse la espalda.

— ¡Me pica!, ¡me pica! — se quejaba el búlgaro, ya tenía por lo menos dos mordidas de la audaz hormiguita.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿qué te pica? — lo miró con desconcierto.

— Una… una… ¡ay!… — y sin poder contenerse más, se quito la camisa dejando a una Hermione estupefacta mientras éste sacudía fuertemente la prenda y la hormiga salía volando — que alivio, pero ya me picó varias veces — dijo tratando de mirarse sobre el hombro.

— Viktor — lo llamó débilmente la castaña.

— ¿Qué?, — la regresó a ver — ¿por qué estás así? — le dijo riendo al ver que su sonrojo ahora era mayor.

— Eh, pues… ¿podrías ponerte la camisa?, — miró hacia el suelo — es que ahí viene tu club de fans y no querrás que les de un infarto ¿o si? — dijo en tono burlón y viendo como varias chicas se acercaban casi corriendo a ver el "show".

— ¡Ah!, ¡maldito hijo de su…! — apretó los puños Harry hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Retrasado, alcornoque, torpe!

Aceleró en su saeta de fuego e hizo varias piruetas arriesgadas tratando de que su enojo se lo llevara el viento pero era imposible.

Flash Back

— Ginny ¿podrías…? — pidió casi de rodillas.

— Está bien, voy a tratar, — Harry sonrió ampliamente — pero no te prometo nada — agregó mientras se levantaba.

— Descuida, con que lo intentes es más que suficiente — le aseguró.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia su castaña amiga.

— Hola Hermione, ¿qué cuentas? — saludó casual.

— Hola, pues estoy haciendo el ensayo de Transformaciones — saludó la castaña.

— Ah… — volteó a ver disimuladamente a Harry y se giró nuevamente hacia su amiga de forma natural — oye, estaba pensando que no hemos salido hace mucho así que, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta por los terrenos en la tarde?… — propuso. Hermione levantó la vista y Ginny vio que tal vez aceptaría por lo que continuó — ya sabes… tú, Ron, yo… — empezó a enumerar, Hermione abrió la boca para decir "si" — y Harry; — terminó y la castaña cerró automáticamente la boca — ¿entonces que dices?

— Pues… me gustaría, — Ginny sonrió y Harry aun más pues estaba escuchando disimuladamente — pero recordé que quede con Viktor para ayudarle a estudiar Pociones — mintió muy convincente.

— ¿En serio?, — la miró suspicazmente — ¿y no podrías ayudarlo otro día?

_¡Di que si!, ¡di que si!, ¡por favor di que si!_, rogaba Harry desesperadamente.

— Lo siento Ginny, no puede ser otro día. Pero tal vez nosotras podamos salir un día — propuso.

Harry se encogió en el sofá al escuchar claramente aquel "nosotras" y eso sólo significaba que con él ni a la esquina.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Maldito búlgaro de pacotilla, hasta parece que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que fastidiarnos la vida!

Permaneció volando el resto de la tarde mientras mil y un recuerdos llegaron a su mente y eso fue más que suficiente para alimentar la sed de sangre en un ejército nazi.

— ¡OYE HARRY!… — gritó la voz de su pelirrojo amigo desde el campo — ¡YA BAJA, ES TARDE, ADEMÁS YA TENGO HAMBRE! — se quejó.

Harry bajó en picada y se reunió con él.

— Te perdiste la cena, — le informó — pero si quieres te acompaño a las cocinas, — dijo inmediatamente — no pude cenar a gusto porque Ginny me miraba mal — se excusó ante la mirada de su amigo.

Luego del "pequeño" aperitivo que comió Ron, se fueron a sus dormitorios y casi inmediatamente cayeron en el mundo de Morfeo.

Sin embargo el sueño de Harry resultó algo… ¿revelador?

_El viento le acariciaba el rostro mientras un exquisito aroma a flores le inundaba los sentidos, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien tras él; se dio medía vuelta y quedó anonadado ante la visión más hermosa que su vida le hubiera dado. Una joven de ojos color miel y pelo castaño le sonreía mientras se le acercaba cada vez más… y más… y más… hasta que colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó…_

Harry despertó abruptamente, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, e inconcientemente se tocó los labios para luego reprenderse por haber soñado con aquello.

— ¿Qué me esta pasando? — se preguntó con angustia.

Revelador sueño ¿nos les parece?

Sueño, ¿o inconciente?

Jejeje

Al fin estamos llegando a la admisión de los sentimientos de estos dos, aunque creo que el ojiverde esta dándose cuenta más pronto o la castaña es muy buena ocultándolos. En fin…

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	20. Contigo

**Capítulo 20: CONTIGO**

"¿Qué me esta pasando?"

Ésa era la pregunta que se hacía Harry a diario, y con mayor frecuencia cuando veía a Hermione en compañía de Krum, y es que simplemente no podía explicar lo que sentía hacía la castaña.

¿Amistad?, por supuesto.

¿Cariño?, obvio.

Pero luego venían otros sentimientos, unos que lo traían con el alma en un hilo.

¿Celos?… era lo único que podría describir lo que le pasaba cuando la veía cerca de él o cualquier chico; pero eran de amigos ¿no?

Y la pregunta crucial.

¿Amor?…

Ésa era una pregunta que no estaba seguro de que responder. Lo único que sabía es que hasta en sus sueños se presentaba ésa hermosa castaña. Cada mañana despertaba con el sabor de sus labios, pues aunque era estúpido, su corazón le decía que ése sabor a cereza era el de los labios de la castaña.

Y es que todo estaba más enredado que si hubiera pasado un tornado por su vida.

Para colmo estaba el hecho de que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la salida a Hogsmeade y Hermione lo evitaba a toda costa, hasta parecía que tuviera lepra como para que se alejara de él de ese modo.

Estaba decidido, la iba a encarar, cuanto antes mejor. No podía seguir ocultándose y evadiéndolo por siempre. Además, "el que no arriesga no gana" dice el dicho. Y él ya no tenía nada que perder pero si MUCHO que ganar.

Harry caminó decidido hacia donde estaba la castaña, ésta venía saliendo del castillo y se dirigía probablemente al lago.

— Necesito hablar contigo — exigió el pelinegro tomándola de la muñeca. La castaña saltó un poco al acercársele pues la tomó por sorpresa.

— Harry, yo… — empezó a decir pero el ojiverde no le dio tiempo de decir nada pues la guió rápidamente hacia una esquina del castillo en donde nadie los molestaría y donde se podían ocultar muy bien entre los muros.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó un poco nerviosa luego de que se detuvieran. Harry le soltó la muñeca y se le quedo viendo.

— ¿Por qué me evitas? — preguntó directamente.

Automáticamente Hermione se trasladó a hace unos días cuando Harry…

Flash Back

La clase terminó y Hermione se precipitó a la salida tomando sus libros rápidamente. Harry al verla salir rápidamente recogió sus cosas pero viendo que no terminaría a tiempo le encargó a su amigo que los llevara por él.

Sin detenerse a contestarle los comentarios mordaces que le lanzaba Ron, el ojiverde salió corriendo del aula y alcanzó a ver como Hermione doblaba un pasillo.

— ¡HERMIONE!, ¡HERMIONE ESPERA! — gritó a todo pulmón pero ella no se detuvo.

La castaña apresuró el paso al sentir como él corría tras ella y se metió al único lugar en el que Harry nunca entraría: el baño de mujeres.

Harry llegó jadeando luego de haber lidiado con la multitud de estudiantes y suspiró con frustración al no ver a Hermione por ningún lado.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Contéstame Hermione! — insistió Harry.

Flash Back

— Hola Hermione, ¿como estás? — la saludó Harry.

— Bien — contestó nerviosamente tomando su libro, levantándose como un resorte y tumbando a Crookshanks, el minino chilló ofendido y levantando su gran cola de cepillo se fue rumbo a la alfombra.

— ¿Podríamos…?

— Tengo deberes que hacer Harry, buenas noches — y sin siquiera mirarlo se fue rumbo a su habitación.

— Pero… — la frase se perdió justo como Hermione en las escaleras.

Fin Flash Back

— Y-yo no… te… n-no te evito… H-Harry — contestó tartamudeando y acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Se mordió el labio.

— ¿En serio?, — preguntó con sarcasmo — ¿entonces porque tartamudeas y te muerdes el labio?, eso sólo lo haces cuando estas nerviosa y mientes — acusó.

— Eso no es cierto — replicó Hermione tratando de ganar tiempo.

— ¿Ah no?, entonces dime, ¿por qué me evitas?, ¡y no me salgas con estupideces porque sabes que es verdad! — impugnó.

— No te voy a salir con estupideces, — le espetó empezando a enojarse — y simplemente no te hablo porque… porque… ¡porque no me da la gana y ya!

— ¡Ja, si claro!, y yo soy un idiota supongo, — refutó con sarcasmo — ¡eso no me lo trago Hermione!, ¡dime! — exigió.

— ¡Porque no me da la gana!, ¡porque no he tenido tiempo!, ¡porque…! — empezó a enumerar.

— ¡Y supongo que si tienes tiempo para el idiota de Krum ¿no? — exclamó con furia. Hermione lo miró con una expresión fastidiada.

Flash Back

Harry rechinó los dientes al ver a Hermione irse con Viktor del Gran Comedor y sin poderse contener se levantó y los siguió.

— ¡Hermione! — la empezó a llamar.

Sin embargo no volteó. Apresuró el paso y volvió a llamarla.

— ¡Hermione!

— Creo que te habla Potter — comentó como sin querer la cosa Viktor.

— Lo sé, pero no quiero hablar con él — desvió la mirada la castaña y apurando el paso. El búlgaro la miró con desconcierto.

— ¿Por…?

— ¡HERMIONE! — gritó a todo pulmón Harry ocasionando que la voz de Viktor se apagara.

Resignada y viendo que muchos alumnos voltearon hacia ellos, Hermione se detuvo sólo para esquivar nuevamente su miel mirada de aquella verde esmeralda.

— Harry estoy ocupada, le prometí a Viktor que lo ayudaría a estudiar Pociones y no puedo fallarle — dijo mirando la pared.

— ¡Pero…! — empezó a objetar.

— Luego ¿si?, vamonos Viktor — y tomando el brazo del desconcertado búlgaro se perdió por el pasillo.

Fin Flash Back

— Viktor no tiene nada que ver en esto — zanjó el asunto.

— Si lo tiene. ¡Te la pasas todo el día con él, por eso no me hablas!, — sentenció — ¿qué?, ¿acaso tu "amiguito" te prohibió que te me acercaras? — cuestionó con una ceja enarcada.

— No seas irracional, él no tendría porque prohibirme nada. Sólo es mi amigo, ¡métetelo en la cabeza! — se fastidió.

— Como si te fuera a creer — espetó.

Flash Back

— Hermione tienes algo de chocolate — dijo Viktor señalando su barbilla.

— ¿Qué?, ¿dónde? — preguntó asustada tanteando su boca. El joven búlgaro sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia la atónita castaña quitando el chocolate con sus labios.

— Aquí — se limitó a decir con una sonrisa. Hermione enrojeció al verlo a los ojos.

Harry, que presenció todo, apretó los puños y se marchó furioso deseándole la misma muerte a Krum.

Fin Flash Back

— Bien, no me importa. Allá tú y tu bipolaridad, ¡pero a mi déjame ya en paz!… — se movió hacia un lado queriendo alejarse pero Harry le bloqueó el paso — déjame pasar Harry — pidió tratando de escucharse serena, algo muy difícil cuando estaba harta de discutir de lo mismo con el terco de Harry.

— No lo haré. Eres una caprichosa, he intentado hacer las paces contigo pero nunca me lo permites, ¡eres tan terca! — se exasperó.

— ¡Entonces deja a esta terca y búscate a otra! — intentó alejarse pero nuevamente el pelinegro se lo impidió.

— A mí si me gritas ¿verdad?, ¡supongo que a Viktor le has de hablar sólo de "mi amor" o "mi cielo"! — satirizó con enojo.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — exclamó.

— "¡Ay Viktor, ojala nunca te fueras a Bulgaria!"… — se burlaba Harry aunque dañaba a ambos con tales palabras — "¡Te deseo que ganes el Torneo Viktor!"… "¡Que guapo eres!"… — Hermione apretaba los puños por la furia que crecía en su interior mientras Harry la imitaba con voz chillona.

— Viktor tenía razón, ¡no eres más que un tonto inmaduro! — sentenció.

— Claro, ¡Viktor, el súper atleta, campeón de Quidditch y futuro ganador del Torneo! — satirizó con enojo.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de él!, — perdió los estribos — ¡es mi amigo y no te permito que…! — salió en su defensa.

— ¡Tú no me permites, NADA! — replicó con furia acercándosele.

— Mira Harry, — tomó una bocanada de aire — si sólo me trajiste aquí para gritarme y decirme puras tonterías entonces me voy… — trató de irse pero Harry la tomó de los brazos — ¡¿qué haces? — chilló enojada.

— No voy a dejar que salgas con Krum, ¡es un idiota musculoso que lo único que quiere es…!

— ¡Ser mi amigo!, — lo cortó — y te agradecería que lo dejaras en paz y no lo insultaras — lo miró ceñuda.

— ¿O si no qué? — le dijo desafiante, sujetándola más fuerte y acercándosele.

— ¡No volveré a hablarte nunca! — lo amenazó mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Harry y trataba de empujarlo pero él era más fuerte y la pegó al muro.

— ¡Y a él si ¿no?… ¡¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que en todo este tiempo la has pasado de lo lindo con el estúpido ése?… ¡no soy idiota, tú le gustas y por lo que veo él también a ti!, — replicó — ¡pero no te conviene!, ¡no vuelvas a salir con él porque no es bueno para ti! — exclamó con desesperación.

— ¡YA BASTA HARRY!, — zanjó Hermione hastiada — ¡no tienes ningún derecho de decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no!, — declaró enojada — ¡actúas como si estuvieras celoso! — las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas y lo lamentó mucho.

Harry la apegó más al muro y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos… y a los labios. Todo en cuestión de fracciones de segundo.

— ¡Y QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE ESTE CELOSO, ¿EH? — vociferó acortando más la distancia.

— Yo… Harry… tú… no… esto… — tartamudeó la castaña pero ya no pudo articular nada porque Harry presa de todo el valor hizo lo que añoraba hace mucho, la besó.

Y sin saber como o porque, Hermione se encontró a si misma cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo a su torpe e inexperto beso.

Sentía sus dulces labios bajo los suyos y su alegría creció aun más cuando sintió a Hermione presionar sus labios contra los de él aceptando el beso.

Dejó de hacer presión sobre los brazos de la castaña y un brazo cayó a su cintura y una mano la atrajo de la nuca, acercándola más a él.

Hermione dejó de poner presión y simplemente dejó sus manos donde las tenía, en el pecho de Harry.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, buscando un ritmo, memorizándose, sintiendo la textura del otro, era el primer beso de Harry más no el de Hermione. Pero la castaña se sentía en la gloria.

En las dos ocasiones que la había besado Viktor, ella jamás sintió algo como ahora. Nunca sintió tanto… ¿amor?

Apartó a Harry abruptamente sin darle tiempo de nada. Harry abrió los ojos y la miró confundido pero con una débil sonrisa al sentir aun el sabor de sus labios en los suyos.

Mas su sonrisa se borró lentamente al ver a Hermione bajar la mirada.

Temió lo peor.

¡EL BESO TAN ESPERADO!

¿Pero porque aquella actitud de Hermione?

¿Qué pasará?

Paciencia, paciencia.

Al menos ya están abriendo más los ojos. Que bueno porque pensé que necesitarían los lentes de Trelawney.

Estamos en los últimos capítulos

Snif! Snif!

Solo tengo que agradecer infinitamente a todas las personas que me han seguido a lo largo de la historia, no tengo palabras para describir lo que significa para una simple seudo escritora como yo, el significado de esto. Es simplemente maravilloso.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	21. Inalcanzable

Capítulo 21: INALCANZABLE

— Hermione, ¿qué…? — empezó a preguntar confundido e hizo el intento de acercarse.

— Esto no debió pasar, — habló Hermione ocasionando que parara en seco — somos amigos Harry — expresó cabizbaja.

— Pero… — no iba a permitir que se fuera, no ahora, la necesitaba, la… ¿amaba?; aquella duda lo desarmó aun más.

— ¡Por favor no me vuelvas a buscar!, — pidió su voz tornándose áspera — ¡no te me acerques otra vez!, — exigió levantando la mirada. Harry la observó dolido, desconcertado — ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ HARRY! — le gritó y sin poder evitarlo dejó correr dos lágrimas de sus ojos, le sacó la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Harry se quedó ahí con un enorme vacío en el corazón. La había besado, al fin después de tanto tiempo de aguantar ésas ansias de probar sus labios, lo había hecho. ¿Y para que?, para perderla otra vez y esta vez quizás para siempre.

Sin poder evitarlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Permaneció ahí por el resto del día y al final no supo como terminó acostado en su cama.

"_¡Déjame en paz Harry!_"

Ésa fue la frase que se repitió durante toda la semana en la cabeza de Harry y Hermione.

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas dándoles de lleno a unos ya despiertos Harry y Hermione. Se levantaron e hicieron la misma monotonía desde hace una semana, dirigirse al baño, luego bajar a "desayunar", ir a clases y pensar en una mirada verde esmeralda y una miel.

Era muy evidente para todos que algo había sucedido entre ellos, luego de aquel beso dejaron de hablarse y esta vez se evitaban a como fuera, Ginny y Ron dejaron de atosigarlos una vez que, individualmente, les dijeron que su amistad estaba más que perdida y era mejor dejarlo así.

Hermione salió de su habitación lista para un nuevo día y sin querer chocó con alguien en las escaleras.

— Disculpa — fue su respuesta mecánica.

— No hay problema — contestó aquella voz que la traía con los pies en las nubes, pero sin darse cuenta de nada siguió su recorrido al igual que Harry.

Transformaciones, una de las materias favoritas de Hermione Granger, mejor alumna y la primera en todo. Sin embargo hoy al igual que hace 7 días exactos se mostraba distante.

— Recuerden que cambiar el plomo por oro es… — la Profesora McGonagall seguía con su clase mientras veía a dos de sus alumnos disimuladamente.

La explicación continúo hasta que los alumnos empezaron a practicar.

Ron movía su varita desesperadamente apuntando al pequeño cubo de plomo que tenía enfrente pero nada le pasaba.

— ¡Estúpido cuadro!, — maldijo por lo bajo — apuesto a que ni siquiera es real y McGonagall lo hizo para burlarse de nosotros — sentenció.

— No digas tonterías Ron, ¿para que lo haría? — dijo serio su pelinegro amigo.

— Pues para reírse menzo, ¿en que Hermionelandia andas? — bromeó.

Luego de aquel comentario se arrepintió enormemente pues Harry no volvió a hablar en la clase.

— Concentración señorita Granger, ¡concentración! — la animó la Profesora al pasar por su mesa.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a apuntar al pedazo de plomo.

Flash Back

— ¡Y QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE ESTE CELOSO, ¿EH? — vociferó acortando más la distancia.

Fin Flash Back

¡PUM!

El pequeño pedazo de plomo que tenía enfrente estalló y un trozo le dio a Neville en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente en la mesa. Las chicas ahogaron un grito y Ron la risa al ver como McGonagall lo despertaba y le curaba el pequeño moretón de la cabeza y Hermione se disculpada por decimonovena vez.

— ¡Señorita Granger!, — la reprendía McGonagall — ¡cuando dije concentración no me refería a concentrarse en noquear a su compañero Longbottom sino a convertir el plomo en oro!

Una sonora carcajada amortiguada resonó en el aula y una Hermione sonrojada asintió.

— "Concentrarse en noquear… a su compa-ñero" — reía Ron al salir del aula mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Neville pasó junto a ellos justo antes de que saliera Hermione aun sonrojada y apenada.

— Oye Her-mione, la próxima vez… concéntrate en… Mal-foy — dijo entrecortadamente el pelirrojo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros amistosamente.

— Lo intentaré — sonrió tímidamente la castaña.

Harry vio como sus amigos iban abrazados y no pudo evitar sentir celos, apresuró el paso y los dejó solos sin prestar atención a los llamados de Ron sobre ir a volar un rato al campo de Quidditch.

— Ron si me disculpas… — empezó a decir Hermione al ver la reacción que tuvo Harry y apartando el brazo de Ron.

— ¡Ah no!, ya me canse de esto, ¡ahora mismo me vas a decir que fue lo que pasó entre ustedes para que ya no se hablen! — la detuvo agarrándola de la muñeca y llevándosela, casi arrastrándola, hasta la Sala Común olvidando momentáneamente de que se reía antes.

— ¡Ron, suéltame!, ¡ya!, ¡tengo cosas que hacer!, ¡no seas infantil! — se fue forcejeando la castaña todo el camino, sin embargo su amigo nunca la dejó escapar.

Flash Back

Sentía sus dulces labios bajo los suyos y su alegría creció aun más cuando sintió a Hermione presionar sus labios contra los de él aceptando el beso.

Dejó de hacer presión sobre los brazos de la castaña y un brazo cayó a su cintura y una mano la atrajo de la nuca, acercándola más a él.

Hermione dejó de poner presión y simplemente dejó sus manos donde las tenía, en el pecho de Harry.

Fin Flash Back

Harry suspiró pesadamente y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al recordar aquel bendito beso, el beso de Hermione, un beso que jamás se volvería a repetir.

La amaba, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo y se sentía como un completo idiota por no haberlo descubierto antes. Años de ser amigos, de compartir secretos, alegrías, tristezas, todo. Y lo único que no podían compartir ahora era amor.

Un amor que el desbordaba por cada uno de sus poros hacia su mejor amiga, pero un amor que no era reciproco por parte de ella.

No lo amaba, estaba seguro, ni siquiera estaba seguro porque le había correspondido el beso, y aunque en ese momento se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo por tocar el mismo cielo y regresar a la tierra siendo un simple mortal, fue cuando cayó pesadamente pues al abrir los ojos le robaron el alma. Le robó el alma al haberlo dejado ahí, con su mundo derrumbándose una vez más al sentirse nuevamente solo.

— Hermione — suspiró Harry apreciando la vista desde la lechucería.

Hedwig en su hombro pareció entender el sufrimiento de su amo pues con su pequeña cabecita acarició la mejilla de Harry limpiando una lágrima de ahí.

— Sólo me quedas tú, Hedwig… — dijo con tristeza acariciando su cabeza y mirándola a los ojos — ¡la perdí!, ¡fui demasiado lento y cobarde y la perdí!, — lágrimas surcaron inmediatamente su rostro como una ola gigantesca — ¡no me ama! — sollozó y se dejó caer de rodillas al tiempo que Hedwig tuvo que volar hasta posarse a su lado nuevamente.

Hermione permanecía en silencio viendo las llamas de la chimenea a la vez que en su mente se repetía la lección de hace unos momentos, no podía evitarlo, él siempre estaba en su mente, lo quería de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿era sólo cariño?

Un suspiro salió de su boca y los ojos se le cristalizaron.

— Hermione — la llamó Ron con timidez.

— Harry y yo nos besamos — exhaló con la voz un poco entrecortada sin dejar de mirar el fuego. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos a la vez que su cerebro hacia un trabajo sumamente difícil para "procesar" aquella información.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que salió de su boca.

— Nos besamos y… ¡y le dije que se alejara de mí!, ¡lo aleje de mí, Ron! — sollozó hundiéndose en los brazos de su amigo dejando salir las lágrimas. Ron se limitó a acariciarle torpemente el cabello mientras poco a poco su cerebro volvía a funcionar.

— Cuando dices "nos besamos", ¿te refieres a… a… tú sabes qué? — titubeó. Hermione exhaló una pequeña risa.

— ¿En los labios? — terminó la pregunta del pelirrojo.

— Aja — apretó los ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe, aunque más bien en su caso era de asco, un asco de imaginarse a su casi hermana besando a su casi hermano.

— Si… — suspiró Hermione y sin darse cuenta una sonrisa apareció en su rostro lloroso — nos besamos en los labios… fue tan… él… yo… y solo… entonces… — balbuceaba y su rostro enrojeció.

— Está bien, — la paró Ron algo incómodo — ya entendí, no es necesario decirme que te sentiste como en las nubes y tocaste el mismo paraíso para luego aterrizar entre los brazos de mi amigo.

Hermione se separó de Ron y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano aunque seguían fluyendo mientras una tímida sonrisa cursaba sus labios.

— Pero entonces… — la miró confundido.

— Lo alejé de mí… y ni siquiera sé porque — dijo con voz débil.

— ¿Tan mal besaba? — dijo Ron en broma logrando sacarle una media sonrisa a Hermione junto con una mirada de reprimenda.

— De hecho todo lo contrario… ¡besa muy bien! — se sonrojó intensamente.

— Sigo sin entender; te besas con él, dices que besa muy bien, ¿y lo alejas de ti? — narró enarcando una ceja al final.

— ¡Es tan confuso todo esto! — se quejó la castaña dejando por fin de derramar lágrimas.

— Confuso no, complicado… — corrigió Ron y luego miró a Hermione mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente — y Harry… — tanteó terreno — él, ¿qué hizo… cuando… lo dejaste?, es decir… ¿dejo que te… fueras? — interrogó con gesto titubeante para no causar que Hermione llorara nuevamente.

Hermione se quedó en silencio unos minutos tratando de recordar los hechos, todo estaba hasta cierto punto borroso. Recordaba perfectamente el beso, luego la mirada de felicidad de Harry (se le oprimió el pecho al recordar aquello), después su cambio al ver que ella bajó la mirada (sintió deseos de llorar nuevamente)… por último como ella literalmente le gritó que la dejara en paz y salió corriendo. Después de eso había despertado en su cama totalmente exhausta y con la almohada un poco humedecida por sus lágrimas, los ojos hinchados y un fuerte dolor en la garganta y corazón.

— Creo que si… — contestó no muy convencida — sólo recuerdo que luego de decirle eso no le di tiempo de nada más pues… salí corriendo — confesó avergonzada.

— ¡No, no, no!; ¡no vas a llorar más!, — le levantó el rostro Ron — lo que vas a hacer es meditar acerca de lo que sientes y comunicárselo inmediatamente a mi amigo porque conociéndolo como lo conozco estoy completamente seguro de que él si tiene claros sus sentimientos hacia ti y van mucho más allá de una amistad — la miró a los ojos.

— Pero… ¿y si es demasiado tarde para cuando me de cuenta de mis sentimientos? — musitó con miedo.

— Entonces me tendrás a mí para cualquier cosa, nunca te dejaré y estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas, para eso son los amigos ¿no? — sonrió.

— ¡Gracias Ron! — lo abrazó.

De pronto, de la nada, Ron empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Hermione se separó y lo miró extrañada.

— Es que… ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?… tú y Harry… y yo haciéndola de… consejero sentimental — decía entre risas. Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risita y tiempo después se fueron al comedor con el pretexto del pelirrojo de que dar consejos le abría el apetito y era muy cansado para su cabeza a lo que la castaña le respondió con un comentario mordaz que sonó a "a ti todo te causa contusión cerebral" y fue recibido por una mirada confundida del pelirrojo.

_Definitivamente era lento_, pensó Hermione.

Totalmente ajeno a aquella conversación y con un sentimiento de impotencia y celos se hallaba Harry sentado en la lechucería pensando que sus amigos se lo pasaban de lo lindo posiblemente planeando una salida juntos a las espaldas de él y Krum.

Lo siento, pero no todo es color de rosas y tengo que hacerlo notar.

El amor verdadero es el que sobrepasa todos los obstáculos existentes y no lo sé, QUIZÁS ése será el camino de nuestros protagonistas.

¿Harry y Hermione por fin podrán estar juntos?, ¿y si es así será para siempre?

Mmm… no se pierdan nada.

Éste par debe admitir algún día que se aman el uno al otro ¿no?

¿Por qué es mutuo no?, ¿o Hermione no lo siente así?

¿Necesitaran un empujoncito para que se den cuenta por fin de lo que sienten y abran sus corazones?

Esto y más, próximamente.

¡Estamos a cuatro capítulos para el final!

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	22. Estoy empezando a verte

Capítulo 22: ESTOY EMPEZANDO A VERTE

Una joven castaña se encontraba sentada en el sillón favorito del trío dorado sumida en sus pensamientos, ahora era más constante encontrarla así. Y todo por culpa de su "mejor amigo" Harry Potter.

Suspiró con melancolía viendo las llamas del fuego y nuevamente se hundió en los recuerdos.

Harry venía bajando las escaleras y paró en seco en el último escalón al advertir a Hermione sentada frente a la chimenea. Hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaban, pero quizás así era mejor.

_Tal vez ya ni siquiera se acuerda de mí_, pensó con tristeza.

— Harry — pronunció la castaña en un susurro.

Él ojiverde por un segundo pensó que se había percatado de su presencia pero desmintió ése pensamiento cuando volvió a hablar.

— Ojala todo fuera como antes — dijo con tristeza Hermione.

Y nuevamente un recuerdo viajó a la mente de la castaña.

Flash Back

Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El per sonaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

— ¡DISTRÁELO! — gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balan ceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había he cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Va ciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

— ¡EH, CEREBRO DE GUISANTE! — gritó Ron desde el otro ex tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pa reció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hoci co hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

— ¡VAMOS, CORRE, CORRE! — Harry gritó a Hermione, tra tando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido; corrió, dando un gran salto, y se colgó por detrás del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi cios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

— _¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza so bre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.

Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.

Hermione fue la que habló primero.

— ¿Está… muerto?

— No lo creo… — dijo Harry — supongo que está desma yado.

Fin Flash Back

— Después de que me salvaron de aquel trol fue cuando por fin pude ser su amiga. Ahora ya no sé si fue bueno que lo fuéramos — expreso con un dejo de amargura en su voz.

Harry, que se había quedado parado en aquel escalón, sintió algo frío recorrer su columna vertebral al escuchar aquello. Nunca pensó que algún día su amistad se dañaría tanto como ahora.

— Pero no cambiaría ningún momento vivido, bueno quizás los malos. Como cuando estuviste a punto de morir por culpa de Quirrel y yo lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarte, — soltó un suspiro — no sé porque lo hice, sólo tenía la necesidad de sentirte cerca de mí. Aunque creo que te tome por sorpresa al ver tu reacción — soltó una risita floja mezclada con un débil sollozo y unas lágrimas.

Harry se mantuvo en su lugar y pudo escuchar el sollozo de Hermione, quiso correr y abrazarla pero prefirió quedarse donde estaba. Y también recordó ése abrazo e inconcientemente sonrió.

Flash Back

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

— ¡Hermione!

— Harry… eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

— No soy tan bueno como tú — contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

— ¡Yo!, — exclamó Hermione — ¡libros, inteligencia!, hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… ¡oh, Harry, ten cuidado!

Fin Flash Back

— En segundo no fue muy diferente, descubrimos lo de la cámara de los secretos y todos pensaron que tú eras el heredero. Nos metimos en tantos problemas ése año. Y nuevamente estuve a punto de perderte cuando te enfrentaste a aquel recuerdo de Voldemort y el basilisco, — meneó la cabeza — nos ayudaste a los que estábamos petrificados y gracias a ti salí de ese estado — suspiró y se limpió las lágrimas.

Harry se recargó en el muro y dejó caer la cabeza en éste mientras él también recordaba lo mismo que Hermione.

Permaneció en silencio hasta escuchar de nuevo su voz. Hermione estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que era observada, y precisamente por el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Flash Back

Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Al atra vesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta lle gar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Enton ces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo.

— Hablas pársel. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?

— ¿Que habló qué? — dijo Harry.

— ¡Pársel!… — dijo Ron — ¡puedes hablar con las serpientes!

— Lo sé… — dijo Harry — quiero decir, que ésta es la se gunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoológico… es una larga historia… pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago…

— ¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? — repitió Ron con voz débil.

— ¿Y qué?, — preguntó Harry — apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.

— Desde luego que no… — dijo Ron — no es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.

— ¿Que no es bueno?, — dijo Harry, comenzando a enfa darse — ¿qué le pasa a todo el mundo?, mira, si no le hubie ra dicho a ésa serpiente que no atacara a Justin…

— ¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?

— ¿Qué pasa?, tú estabas allí… tú me oíste.

— Hablaste en lengua pársel, — le dijo Ron — la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvie ras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Hablé en otra lengua?, pero no comprendo… ¿cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?

Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.

— ¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa le arranque a Justin la ca beza de un mordisco?, — preguntó — ¿qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?

— Sí importa, — dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro — porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su ca pacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.

Harry se quedó boquiabierto.

— Exactamente… — dijo Ron — y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tataranieto o algo así.

— Pero no lo soy — dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.

— Te costará mucho demostrarlo… — dijo Hermione — él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.

Fin Flash Back

— Después pasó lo de Sirius, tuve tanto miedo de que te matará que sin proponérmelo hice cosas que te molestaron y me costaron una pelea en la que nos dejamos de hablar… — suspiró Hermione con tristeza.

Flash Back

— Harry, por favor, — dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillan tes de lágrimas — sé sensato. Black hizo algo terrible, terri ble. Pero no… no te pongas en peligro. Eso es lo que Black quiere… estarías metiéndote en la boca del lobo si fueras a buscarlo. Tus padres no querrían que te hiciera daño, ¿ver dad?, ¡no querrían que fueras a buscar a Black!

— No sabré nunca lo que querrían, porque por culpa de Black no he hablado con ellos nunca — dijo Harry con brus quedad.

Fin Flash Back

— Descubrimos que era tu padrino, y nunca traicionó a tus padres, pero los dementores aun lo buscaban y lo atraparon. Fue cuando hice lo más tonto o heroico de mi vida…

Harry sintió nostalgia al escuchar aquello, ya hacia tiempo que no hablaba con Sirius y la única vez que lo hizo fue porque a él se le ocurrió decirle que le dolía la cicatriz. Quizás ahora estaba cerca arriesgándose por él. Todo por un dolor que ya no se había presentado hasta ahora, pero si un sueño.

Negó con la cabeza y volteo a ver a Hermione.

Flash Back

Hermione puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeaky Harry la ayudó a montar. Luego apoyó el pie en una rama baja del arbusto y montó delante de ella. Pasó la cuerda por el cuello de Buckbeaky la ató también al otro lado, como unas riendas.

— ¿Preparada?, — susurró a Hermione — será mejor que te sujetes de mí.

Espoleó a Buckbeakcon los talones.

Buckbeakemprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo. Harry le presionó los costados con las rodillas y notó que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de Harry, que la oía murmurar:

— ¡Ay, ay, qué poco me gusta esto!, ¡ay, ay, qué poco me gusta!

Fin Flash Back

— Rescatamos a Sirius y luego me dijiste que tal vez te irías con él, una parte de mi se alegró porque al fin estarías con alguien que si te quiere y no con tus tíos. Pero otra parte no estaba de acuerdo pues no encontramos pruebas válidas para el Ministerio de la inocencia de Sirius y estarías con un fugitivo y te pondría en peligro… pero te quedaste y él se fue por un tiempo.

La noche avanzaba rápidamente y ya iban a ser las 12 de la medianoche, el calor de la chimenea ya no era suficiente y Hermione se abrigó más en su túnica.

El pelinegro la veía temblar de frío y él también lo hizo y aun más pues no traía su túnica, sólo la fina camiseta.

— Después todo cambió…

Flash Back

— ¡Estupendo!, — dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy con tento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos — bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alum nos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respec tivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al animarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a…

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se ele vó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino.

Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo tomó. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en el. Hubo una larga pau sa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de per gamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la gargan ta y leyó en voz alta.

— ¡Harry Potter!

Fin Flash Back

— Todo por culpa de este maldito Torneo, ¡ojala nunca hubieras sido elegido!… — expresó con amargura y derramando nuevas lágrimas.

Harry compartió el mismo deseo de Hermione. Ojala nunca lo hubieran elegido.

— Por alguna razón empezaste a actuar estúpidamente con todo. No ponías atención en nada; en la primera prueba actuaste tontamente arriesgando tu vida y yo… y yo… — sollozos llenaron la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Harry se sintió miserable al verla así — luego vino el Baile de Navidad. Por un loco segundo pensé que me invitarías pero no fue así… — comentó desilusionada — Viktor se había acercado a mi desde hacia tiempo y me caía bien; sabía escuchar y aunque no habla mucho es un buen compañero para cuando quieres desahogarte.

Harry apretó los puños con furia y se cruzó de brazos obviamente en desacuerdo.

— Me invitó al baile y acepte… — suspiró — mala idea.

Hermione se calmó y se limpió las lágrimas respirando lentamente para pasar el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

— Tú y Ron dejaron de hablarme; intente que siguiéramos siendo amigos pero ustedes simplemente olvidaron que alguna vez lo fuimos. Ron lo hacía por protegerme según él. Pero tú… — Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

_Estaba celoso_, concluyó Harry en su cabeza.

Y ambos recordaron lo mismo…

Flash Back

— ¡YA BASTA HARRY!, — zanjó Hermione hastiada — ¡no tienes ningún derecho de decirme con quien puedo salir y con quien no!, — declaró enojada — ¡actúas como si estuvieras celoso! — las palabras salieron de su boca antes de poder detenerlas y lo lamentó mucho.

Harry la apegó más al muro y se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro mirándola fijamente a los ojos… y a los labios. Todo en cuestión de fracciones de segundo.

— ¡Y QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE ESTE CELOSO, ¿EH? — vociferó acortando más la distancia.

— Yo… Harry… tú… no… esto… — tartamudeó la castaña pero ya no pudo articular nada porque Harry presa de todo el valor hizo lo que añoraba hace mucho, la besó.

Y sin saber como o porque, Hermione se encontró a si misma cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo a su torpe e inexperto beso.

Sentía sus dulces labios bajo los suyos y su alegría creció aun más cuando sintió a Hermione presionar sus labios contra los de él aceptando el beso.

Dejó de hacer presión sobre los brazos de la castaña y un brazo cayó a su cintura y una mano la atrajo de la nuca, acercándola más a él.

Hermione dejó de poner presión y simplemente dejó sus manos donde las tenía, en el pecho de Harry.

Sus labios se movían lentamente, buscando un ritmo, memorizándose, sintiendo la textura del otro, era el primer beso de Harry más no el de Hermione. Pero la castaña se sentía en la gloria.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione dirigió una mano temblorosa a sus labios y sintió aun el tibio calor de los labios de Harry.

— No sé porque correspondí a tu beso… — confesó — yo… ya no sé que sentir… ¡te quiero mucho Harry!… — y sin poder contenerse más estalló en llanto tomando un cojín y abrazándolo, sollozando amargamente.

Harry la vio unos segundos más hasta que dio media vuelta y regresó a su habitación con un torbellino de sentimientos dentro de él.

Pobres chicos.

¡¿Por qué no admiten de una buena vez lo que sienten?

¿Será porque aun no lo escribo?, jajaja

No coman ansias.

No me gusta hacerlos sufrir pero, ni modo…

Y nuevamente agregue fragmentos del libro jeje

¡Tres capitulitos y el epilogo y terminaremos con esta historia!

Mil gracias a todos ustedes, son los causantes de que exista la magia aun en mi corazón y nunca abandone mis ideas 100% Harry y Hermione.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Un millón de gracias por todos sus comentarios y por haberme agregado a sus favoritos.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	23. Se acerca la ultima prueba

Capítulo 23: SE ACERCA LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA

A tres semanas para la prueba final del Torneo las cosas entre Harry y Hermione siguen igual o quizás peor que antes. Si bien Ron había tratado con casi todos los medios para que se hablaran todo había resultado en vano pues ninguno dio su brazo a torcer.

Y la verdad sea dicha, el papel de consejero sentimental se volvió al doble por parte de Ron pues a unos días de la conversación con Hermione, su amigo también le confesó lo del beso, y efectivamente Ron tenía razón, Harry esta total y perdidamente enamorado de Hermione.

Aunque había que verle el lado "bueno"… ahora ya se sentaban nuevamente los tres juntos.

Lo que era sin duda ¡un tormento para Ron!

—… entonces le cayó toda la cosa esa naranja en el pelo y yo dije "¿ahora quien es la zanahoria?", ¿entienden?, ¿entienden?, ¡la zanahoria! — estalló en carcajadas el pelirrojo.

Harry hizo una mueca en respuesta y Hermione sonrió de medio lado aunque más bien parecía un tic.

La risa de Ron se apagó.

— Aguafiestas… ¡yo diciéndoles como le deje el pelo a Goyle y ustedes de amargados! — se quejó tomando un pan y dándole una mordida con fiereza.

— Hola, ¿de que hablan? — llegó Ginny.

— ¡Habló querrás decir hermanita!, — corrigió su hermano con ironía — porque aquí éstos dos parece que les comieron las lenguas los ratones — dijo Ron con amargura aunque un pequeño brillo pícaro apareció en sus ojos al final y entreabrió la boca para decir algo más pero decidió quedarse callado pues ahí estaba su hermana.

— Mmm… — se limitó a decir la pelirroja mirándolos suspicazmente.

La campana sonó y rápidamente Hermione tomó sus cosas al igual que Harry y partieron del Gran Comedor hacia su siguiente clase, aunque por caminos separados.

— Niños — dijo Ron por lo bajo al verlos irse.

— ¿Y tú qué, Don Maduro? — se mofó Ginny y se fue junto a sus amigas.

— Ahora resulta — se quejó y sin más se fue también.

— ¡Cuidado sangre sucia, me llenas de tu peste! — se quejó Malfoy cuando Hermione chocó con él por accidente.

— Lo siento — Hermione ni se percató de quien era, se limitó a sacarle la vuelta y seguir caminando.

El Slytherin la vio confundido por la disculpa pero se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Harry no podía sacarse dos cosas de la cabeza… ¿cuáles?… Hermione y la última prueba…

Había pensado muchas veces en Hermione en ese tiempo pero ahora lo que verdaderamente le atormentaba era la última prueba.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía miedo. No sabía la razón de ser de este sentimiento pero simplemente su inconciente le decía que algo realmente malo iba acontecer en el último evento. Algo que cambiaria todo. ¿Pero qué?

Quizás eran los nervios de saber que esta prueba decidiría quien era el campeón del Torneo y porque no se había preparado para nada. Eso sin contar el hecho de que él quería ser ganador para demostrarle a Hermione que podía ser mejor que Krum.

¡Otra vez con Hermione!

¿Por qué nunca se alejaba de sus pensamientos?, si pensaba en el Torneo pensaba en Hermione, si pensaba en Quidditch pensaba en Hermione, si pensaba en Hedwig pensaba en Hermione. ¡Por Merlin, hasta pensaba en ella cuando pensaba en el estúpido de Snape!

Tenía que distraerse y rápido.

Una joven castaña seguía caminando por el castillo hasta que sus pasos se dirigieron inconcientemente al exterior.

Tenía una rara sensación en el pecho, era como si algo se lo comprimiera y no pudiera quitarse esa fuerza extraña. Por alguna razón creía que tenía que ver con Harry pero no quería darle demasiada importancia porque últimamente todos sus pensamientos divagaban hacia él.

Se sentía inquieta, nerviosa… como si algo malo fuera a suceder.

Negó con la cabeza y decidió repasar la lección vista ese día en Transformaciones porque no estaba poniendo atención y necesitaba mantener su promedio académico.

Después de divagar en sus pensamientos, nuevamente de Hermione, decidió que un merecido entrenamiento de Quidditch le serviría de maravilla aunque jugara él solo.

Y ahora en el estadio, persiguiendo a la snitch, con una bludger suelta para hacerlo todo un poco más divertido, y con el frío viento alborotando más su cabello, Harry volaba animadamente olvidándose de la ultima prueba, de los deberes atrasados, de sus bajas calificaciones y de…

Flash Back

Sentía sus dulces labios bajo los suyos y su alegría creció aun más cuando sintió a Hermione presionar sus labios contra los suyos aceptando el beso.

Dejo de hacer presión sobre los brazos de la castaña y una mano cayó a la cintura de la castaña y otra la puso en su mejilla acercándola más a él…

Fin Flash Back

_Vamos, concéntrate. No debes pensar en ella… no de ése modo_… se reprendió.

_Aunque me este muriendo por besarla_…

_¡Basta!_

Harry sobrevoló el estadio de Quidditch y empezó a buscar la snitch aunque sus pensamientos parecían no querer dejarlo en paz.

Ella era hermosa, por Merlin, y esos ojos color miel era simplemente hechizantes. Lo que daría por verlos siempre… perderse en ésa mirada luego de haberla besado y saber que es correspondido.

_¿Correspondido?, ¡Tú-No-La-Amas!_

— Sólo estoy confundido… — se mintió a si mismo, queriendo hacer ésa frase verdad.

Y su cuerpo, tenía que admitir que Hermione ya no tenía 11 años, ahora tenía 15 y eso se manifestaba claramente en sus ahora notables curvas…

— Sólo estoy confundido…

Esos labios. Merlin, lo que daría por besarla una vez más. Para haber sido su primer beso tenía que admitir que Hermione besaba muy bien…

— Sólo estoy confundido…

_¿A quien quiero engañar?, ¡estoy perdidamente enamorado de Hermione Jean Granger!_

¡PUM!

Una bludger se impactó contra su estómago sacándole el aire y obligándolo a descender rápidamente al campo…

Se recostó en la fría tierra, su respiración se sentía errática por el golpe…

— No hubiera sacado la bludger — se lamentó mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

Permaneció acostado en el suelo hasta que nuevamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a la castaña.

— ¿Qué hechizo me lanzaste Hermione? — suspiró Harry con una sonrisa atolondrada en los labios.

Hermione se encontraba apoyada en el árbol que el trío dorado siempre usaba para un momento de ocio y permanecía con la mirada estática en la página de su libro de Transformaciones y la varita a un lado… aunque ésa era la misma página que llevaba viendo desde hacia más de media hora y no es porque precisamente tratara de memorizarla sino porque su mente divagaba muy lejos de ahí… a un pequeño rincón a las orillas del castillo…

Flash Back

— Yo… Harry… tú… no… esto… — tartamudeó la castaña pero ya no pudo articular nada porque Harry presa de todo el valor hizo lo que añoraba hace mucho: la besó…

Fin Flash Back

Hermione suspiró y resignándose a que no podría estudiar ese día, al igual que el día anterior y el anterior a ése, decidió cerrar el libro y contemplar el lago.

Cuatro años de ser amiga de Harry y nunca se imaginó que viviera esta situación con él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él?, ¿por qué?, hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera Viktor… el joven búlgaro era dulce, agradable, amable, en fin, tenía muchas cualidades… y Harry, bueno, él era un busca problemas, terco, malhumorado… ¿a quien quería engañar?, le encantaba la forma de ser del Gryffindor… le daba un atractivo que…

_¡Por Merlin!, ¿en que estás pensando Hermione?, concéntrate. Tú no puedes querer a Harry de otra manera que amigo. Vamos, sigue leyendo_; se reprendió mentalmente la castaña.

"_Transformación de un_…"

Aunque Harry era guapo, había crecido varios centímetros ése verano…

"… _colocar la varita en posición_…"

Y aunque le costara admitirlo su físico también había cambiado, los brazos los tenía un poco musculosos y ése cabello…

"… _repetir el movimiento de muñeca_…"

Lo que daría por refugiarse en aquellos brazos y acariciar aquel cabello indomable pero suave como el algodón…

"… _y pronunciar_…"

— Harry — suspiró Hermione con una sonrisa de ¿loca enamorada?

Hermione negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y cerrando el libro de golpe se levantó como un resorte y se fue a su habitación. Algo tenía el aire o era simplemente su corazón, pero entre más pronto se alejará de aquel lugar y sus absurdos pensamientos, se sentiría mejor.

¿Ustedes creen que es el aire?

Jajaja

Yo creo que no.

El amor, el amor…

Ay (suspiro), dicen que el amor te atontece y créanme, ¡es total y absolutamente cierto!

Jejeje

¡DOS CAPÍTULOS Y EL EPÍLOGO!

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	24. Es ahora o nunca

Capítulo 24: ES AHORA O NUNCA

Dos días para la prueba final del Torneo, todo Hogwarts esta entusiasmado, asustado, intrigado, ansioso y muy nervioso; en especial los campeones, pero más concretamente, Harry Potter.

— Tengo que hablar con ella. Tengo que hacerlo — murmuraba ansiosamente Harry dando vueltas en la Sala Común y mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

Estaba decidido. No iba a seguir negando sus sentimientos. La amaba e iba a hacer lo que fuera para ganarse el amor de Hermione.

Ésos meses sin ella habían sido el infierno para él y eso era cuando aun no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos; pero ahora que esta seguro de su amor, simplemente cada segundo alejado de ella es simplemente insoportable. Sentía que le faltaba el aire, se sentía vacío.

Por Merlin, ¡la amaba demasiado!

— Necesito decírselo cuanto antes — murmuró nuevamente Harry y esta vez se estrujó el cabello con ansias.

¿Cómo se pudo meter tan profundamente en su corazón?

Sentía su piel arder al recordar cuando se tomaban de la mano por accidente, cuando ella lo abrazó en primer año y él no supo como reaccionar. Dios, lo que daría ahora por uno de sus abrazos.

Y esos benditos labios. Tan dulces y tan adictivos.

Harry exhaló un quejido frustrado y siguió caminando por la sala pasándose la mano por el rostro.

— ¡Por favor llega ya! — suspiró con desesperación.

Miró otra vez en dirección de la puerta de la Sala Común pero nuevamente quedó desilusionado al no verla atravesar ésa puerta.

Se giró y miró las llamas que emanaban de la chimenea.

— ¿Dónde estas?, ¿dónde estas?

Y como si de un cuchillo se tratara, algo atravesó su corazón y cabeza al pensar en la posibilidad de que se encontrara con Viktor Krum.

Inmediatamente un sentimiento de furia y celos asaltó su corazón y se giró rápidamente a la entrada sólo para chocar con la dueña de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Perdón! — dijo ayudándola a levantarse.

— Descuida — Hermione esquivó su mirada y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— Hermione, yo… — Harry la miraba con ansias pero ella mantenía la mirada en el suelo.

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes — lo esquivó y empezó a caminar a las escaleras pero el pelinegro rápidamente la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — pidió anhelante.

— Yo…

— Sólo serán unos minutos — suplicó.

Hermione asintió en silencio y mordiéndose el labio se giró para verlo.

Aun estaba muy presente en su mente el beso, la castaña no sabía como reaccionar, esto sin contar con el mar de confusión en que se formaban sus sentimientos siempre que estaba al lado de Harry.

— Bueno, yo… — Harry repentinamente sintió la garganta seca y como empezaban a sudarle las manos mientras escuchaba su agitado corazón y se sentía avergonzado por pensar en la probabilidad de que no sólo él estuviera escuchándolo — quería… — ¿qué quería?, ¿besarla?

_¡No!,__¡Harry__compórtate__y__recuerda__que__esto__es__importante!_, se recriminó. _Después__ya__veremos__lo__del__beso_, agregó en su mente.

—… quería hablar contigo sobre mi comportamiento en los últimos días… en los últimos meses de hecho — repuso.

— Oh… — Hermione lo observó interesada aunque un rubor apareció en sus mejillas al recordar el beso.

_¡Cálmate__Hermione,__es__sólo__Harry,__recuérdalo!_, se recriminó.

_Sin__embargo__es__a__quien__a_…

— Sé que me he comportado como un estúpido, — la sacó de sus pensamientos el pelinegro — de hecho más que eso, me he comportado como el idiota más grande en el universo por haberte tratado tan mal y haberte hecho llorar…

— ¿Cómo…? — la castaña quedo anonadada.

— Ah… yo… — titubeó, había metido la pata — emh… pues… no te vayas a enojar, pero el otro día baje y te encontré aquí y pues… ¡te juro que fue sin querer!, pero escuché…

Hermione sintió ruborizarse.

— ¿Exactamente que escuchaste? — indagó con temor.

— Todo — pasó saliva Harry.

Un silencio de sepultura le siguió a aquella confesión y Hermione evitó a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos mientras se acercaba a un sofá y colocaba sus manos sobre el respaldo y le daba la espalda.

— ¡Hermione te juro que no quería hacerlo!, ¡pensaba marcharme!, lo habría hecho sino fuera porque… me nombraste — dijo apenado acercándose.

— Descuida, está bien — dijo con una calma que parecía estar de sobra ahí.

— Yo…

— Harry es tarde y creo que… — se dio la vuelta y quiso escapar pero Harry la tomó de la mano y la acercó a él.

Sus respiraciones se hicieron erráticas y los latidos de su corazón aumentaron considerablemente.

— Déjame terminar de hablar por favor — le acarició la mano con las yemas de los dedos apenas siendo consiente de lo que hacía.

La joven castaña permaneció viéndolo unos minutos y suspirando lentamente aceptó.

— Hermione, hay algo que me ha estado pasando éste año… algo que no sé cómo describir pero tiene mucho que ver contigo… — empezó el ojiverde — desde que fui seleccionado para el Torneo cambie. Me empecé a comportar hosco contigo y con Ron… en especial contigo. Cuando… cuando empezaste a salir con Krum…

— Yo no… — quiso replicar Hermione.

—… mi comportamiento empeoró… — la cortó Harry — te dejé de hablar por mi estupidez. Al principio no sabía ni porque lo hacía; es decir, eras mi amiga y debería estar feliz porque había alguien que te hacía feliz aparte de Ron y yo; pero no fue así. Me sentí desplazado, olvidado, abandonado…

— Harry… — se acercó Hermione más a él inconscientemente.

— Eran muchas las cosas que sentía pero de la única de la que no me di cuenta hasta ahora era de la más importante. Hermione… — suspiró y dio un paso hacia ella. La distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi mínima, un sólo paso más y se repetiría la escena de los terrenos — tuve celos… — se sinceró. Hermione quedó boquiabierta — tuve celos de Viktor. Tú pasabas mucho tiempo con él a mi percepción. Lo abrazadas y tomabas de la mano como lo hacías con nosotros pero había algo diferente… algo que me hacía hervir la sangre… — apretó los dientes dirigiendo su mirada a los labios de Hermione — él podía hacer algo que ni Ron ni yo podíamos… — levantó su otra mano al rostro de la castaña y acarició su mejilla. Hermione aguantó la respiración — él podía hacer algo que hasta hace unos días me di cuenta que yo añoraba hacer… él no se tenía que detener a pensar si lo que le provocaba ésa actitud era algo referente a su amistad o el miedo a perderte para siempre si lo hacía… — levantó su otra mano y la colocó bajo la nuca de Hermione. La castaña inconcientemente se humedeció los labios, estaba a punto de tener un paro cardiaco si Harry seguía con aquellas caricias y su aliento tan cerca de su rostro. Para Harry aquello fue como una invitación — él podía besarte sin detenerse a pensar — terminó con la distancia y…

Apoyó su frente en la de Hermione dejándola con las piernas tan débiles que parecía podría caerse en cualquier momento y con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos cerrados esperando el beso que no llegó. Desconcertada y ligeramente aturdida abrió los ojos y descubrió la verde mirada de Harry a un palmo de sus ojos mientras en esas pupilas se reflejaba algo que ella nunca había visto. Confianza, amistad, seguridad, cariño, y… ¿infinita felicidad?

Harry se perdió en aquella mirada miel y humedeciendo sus labios resecos hizo la pregunta que más le importaba antes de seguir hablando.

— Hermione quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que seas completamente honesta conmigo… — la castaña asintió sin pensarlo — cuando te besé, — Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosamente — ¿sentiste algo?

— Yo… — ¿qué si sintió algo?, por Merlin apenas se ponía a pensar realmente en eso, en el beso, en como se sintió en los brazos de Harry y respondiendo a su caricia. ¡Nunca había sentido algo así!, eso si era magia. Sus labios unidos a los de Harry, sus brazos rodeándolo, su aroma inundándole los sentidos, su respiración irregular, su corazón palpitando como loco… el sentimiento de infinita paz y alegría que sintió — yo… — ¿alegría?, ¿se alegraba de haberlo besado?, pero… pero… era imposible, ella no… no… era imposible… era simplemente imposible que ella, Hermione Granger, allá caído en el peor error de una chica al enamorarse de su mejor amigo — yo… — desvió su mirada al suelo avergonzada del simple pensamiento que Harry pudiera leer a través de sus ojos.

Harry le levantó el rostro tomándola de la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo apartándose sólo lo necesario para que sus miradas se conectaran.

— ¿Tú…? — la animó a seguir. Por Merlin, ¿de donde diablos sacó tanta tranquilidad en el que sin duda era el momento más difícil de su vida?

— S-si — balbuceó Hermione.

— ¿Sí, qué? — preguntó Harry mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

— Si… si sentí algo… — confesó — sentí mucho en realidad… — sus mejillas se sonrojaron — al principio no supe como actuar ante tu actitud pero después, ahora que me pongo a pensar, cuando me besaste sentí como si todo a mí alrededor desapareciera y sólo estuviéramos tú y yo… — siguió hablando — olvide todo; las peleas, los regaños, tus súbitos cambios de humor… — Harry sonreía, sonreía como no lo había hecho antes. Estaba realmente feliz ante aquellas palabras — hasta olvide tus celos absurdos; — rió irónica — aunque no sé de donde sacas que hay algo más entre Viktor y yo. Ya me canse de decirles a ti y a Ron que sólo somos amigos — soltó con rapidez casi en un quejido. Un gesto que Harry extrañaba mucho.

— Y… ¿te molestaría si te beso ahora? — preguntó Harry tomando a Hermione del rostro, sorprendiéndola. El simple roce de sus pieles le hizo abrir los ojos del corazón y alma a la castaña. Sus dudas se disiparon al igual que la poca distancia que había entre sus cuerpos.

— Dijiste que sólo harías una pregunta — sonrió la castaña. El pelinegro dejó escapar una risa espontánea y acortó de nuevo la distancia.

— ¡Te amo Hermione! — confesó Harry mientras acunaba su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Yo también te amo!, pero… — Harry no la dejó terminar pues atrajo suavemente su rostro al de él y la besó tiernamente.

La castaña no opuso resistencia y lentamente abrazó a Harry por el cuello mientras el pelinegro la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba más a él. Sus labios se besaban sin prisas, grabando cada parte de su anatomía en sus corazones, Hermione entreabrió la boca para decir algo pero Harry aprovechó esto y su lengua se deslizó en la boca de su amada tomándola por sorpresa pues un pequeño suspiro salió de su boca.

Era tanto el amor que sentían que querían permanecer abrazados por siempre, tal y como lo estaban ahora, besándose y abrazándose a la luz de la chimenea que al parecer avivaba su fuego al presenciar tan romántica escena.

Harry rozó los dientes, el paladar y la lengua de Hermione con su propia lengua y ella no pudo resistirse a regresarle tan maravillosa caricia.

Lastimosamente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, momento que aprovechó Harry para apoyar su frente en la de Hermione sin soltar su cintura mientras una sonrisa reinaba en ambos rostros.

— Harry… — empezó a decir Hermione un tanto insegura. El ojiverde le dio un leve beso en los labios y la castaña sintió sus rodillas flaquear.

— ¿Si? — la miró a los ojos.

— Tengo que… Harry yo… te amo pero… — se mordió los labios y lo soltó dando un paso hacia atrás — necesito tiempo para pensar, esto esta pasando demasiado rápido y no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea dañada si no funciona… — le expresó.

— Oh… — la burbuja en la que estaba Harry se desinfló de golpe — entiendo… emh… entonces ¿cuando dices tiempo te refieres a…? — la incitó a continuar.

— Tengo que ordenar bien mis ideas, mis sentimientos… — Harry agachó la cabeza pensando que la había perdido — ¡no, no estoy diciendo que no te quiero porque no es así!, ¡yo te quiero, te quiero mucho!, — le levantó el rostro y acarició su mejilla sonriéndole, tranquilizándolo. Harry suspiró aliviado — pero necesito pensar muchas cosas… — cambió a un tono serio — no quiero perder tu amistad, no otra vez — expresó con tristeza.

— Hermione… — la miró a los ojos.

— Por favor Harry… dame tiempo ¿si? — pidió con gentileza.

— De acuerdo… ¡te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario!

Permanecieron unos minutos más en la Sala Común. Harry robándole besos cada que podía y Hermione dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento tan placentero que sentía entre sus brazos y que sólo podía describirse con una palabra.

Amor.

Lamentablemente el tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien, y cerca de las dos de la mañana Hermione se despidió del ojiverde con un simple "buenas noches" y una sonrisa en sus enrojecidos labios mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

— Hermione… — la llamó apenas ésta puso un pie en el escalón. La castaña lentamente se giró.

— D… — la frase se perdió en el aire pues Harry la besó apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Hermione se sostuvo de sus brazos para no perder el equilibrio mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por esa embriagante sensación.

— Ahora si buenas noches — dijo Harry apenas culminaron el beso.

Hermione suspiró nerviosa y recargó su frente en la barbilla de Harry unos segundos.

— Buenas noches — repitió, y levantando el rostro le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se perdió en las escaleras dejando a un Harry en las nubes.

¡Ahh! (suspiro de la autora)  
>El amor, el amor…<p>

Ya era hora ¿no creen?

¿Qué pasara ahora?

Mmm…

No se pierdan el último capitulo. Recuerden. El siguiente capitulo es el final y luego viene el epilogo.

Mil gracias a todo aquel que me ha seguido y ha confiado en esta historia, en definitiva ustedes me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	25. Partiendo a

Capítulo 25: PARTIENDO A… ¿UN FINAL FELIZ O EL COMIENZO DE LA DESGRACIA?

Diez de la mañana…

El sonido del reloj hacía eco en las paredes mientras dos jóvenes se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Harry Potter golpeaba constantemente su zapato en el suelo, claro signo de los nervios que tenía en aquel momento. Miraba constantemente el reloj y cada vez que lo hacía parecía que las horas volaban. Por Merlin, en unas cuantas horas estaría entrando en el laberinto y quien sabe lo que le esperaría ahora.

Suspiró con aplomo y se dejó caer en el sillón frente a la chimenea concentrándose en las llamas y no en el terrible martilleo del bendito reloj que parecía no querer dejarlo en paz.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que Hermione lo había esquivado esos dos días; está bien, tal vez él tenía la culpa por decirle que le daría el tiempo para pensarlo, pero ¿eso implicaba no verse?; la extrañaba demasiado. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su apoyo y por Dios, esos celestiales labios que parecía habían nacido para ser besados por él y ningún otro.

El tiempo vuela y ciertamente lo hace cuando se avecina algo que no quieres que llegue.

Hermione permanecía con la mirada fija en los doseles de su cama mientras en la habitación se escuchaba el constante tintineo de las manecillas del reloj. Su ropa muggle era lo que complementaba su vestimenta el día de hoy. Acostada en la cama con un brazo sobre la frente y el otro en su estómago mientras se mordía el labio inferior y los pensamientos no la dejaban, se encontraba la castaña.

Faltaban horas para la última prueba del Torneo y aunque estaba animada por ir a apoyar a Harry y Viktor, pero en especial al Gryffindor, no podía dejar de atormentarse con lo vivido con Harry hacia dos días.

Lo extrañaba; sus abrazos, su sonrisa, ese pelo indomable, y sobre todo sus labios. La simple idea la hizo sonrojarse.

_¿En__donde__le__habrán__enseñado__a__besar?_, se preguntó la castaña mientras recordaba los perfectos besos del pelinegro.

Suspiró y decidió pensar en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios pero simplemente era imposible, era como una droga, entre más tratas de dejarlo más te obsesionas.

Dios, tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos?, ella ya los tenía bien claros. ¿Entonces porque le pidió tiempo a Harry?, estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba. ¿Entonces porque esa estúpida decisión?

Ciertamente la respuesta no la sabía.

Mencionó algo referente a perder su amistad, pero… ¿le importaba más su amistad que lo que ambos sentían?, después de todo Harry le confesó que la amaba y ella a él. Obviamente las cosas no podrian ser como antes… entonces ¿por qué pedir tiempo?

Dos de la tarde…

Escasas seis horas faltaban para la última prueba y ambos jóvenes no se decidían en hacer otra cosa que atormentarse.

Harry había encontrado una actividad muy recreativa lanzando bolitas de pergamino a la chimenea y tratar de mantenerlas sin fuego la mayor parte del tiempo, claro que la abandonó cuando en un movimiento brusco de su varita uno de los pergaminos salió volando en su dirección y casi lo deja sin cejas.

Después tuvo un fiel acompañante, Crookshanks, aunque éste lo abandonó cuando en un descuido de su parte lo tumbó de su regazo para recoger una pluma con la que le estaba haciendo cosquillas al minino.

Y por último, justo en ese momento estaba pensando seriamente en subir al cuarto de las chicas y hablar con ella, porque según Lavander, Hermione no había salido en ningún momento y Parvati y ella le habían llevado comida hace un momento.

Volvió a mirar en dirección de las escaleras y calculando el tiempo que tendría para subir sin ser detectado esperó hasta que decidido se levantó.

_¡Necesito__verla!,__aunque__sea__sólo__un__minuto;__es__más,__la__veré__por__la__puerta__pero__no__la__molestare,__sólo__la__observare__en__silencio_; pensó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a las escaleras.

_Si,__eso__haré,__sólo__la__veré__y__luego__empezaré__a__concentrarme__en__que__haré__en__el__laberinto_; llegó a la escalera. _Un__segundo__o__dos__y__listo_… puso un pie a la altura del primer escalón…

Hermione permanecía aun en su cama, con una bandeja de comida casi intacta en la mesilla de noche cortesía de Lavander y Parvati.

Y aun no podía dejar de pensar en el porque le pidió tiempo a Harry. Lo amaba. La amaba. Entonces ¿qué esperaba?

Necesitaba verlo, decirle que lo amaba, escucharlo decir que la amaba, abrazarlo, perderse en esa verde mirada… besar esos apetitosos labios.

Por Dios, ¡estaba perdidamente enamorada y aun así pedía tiempo!

Que estupidez.

Ya era tarde, pronto sería la última prueba y tenía miedo de que él pensara que no le importaba y por eso se alejaba de él pero la verdad era otra. Es cierto que estuvo alejada esos dos días, pero no era porque no quisiera estar cerca de él sino porque en esos dos días estuvo con Viktor.

Está bien, pésima forma de decir el porque no estuvo con él. Pero tampoco era para que pensaran cosas que no son.

Esos dos días le habían servido de mucho pues pudo al fin hacerle entender a Viktor que a él sólo lo veía como amigo y decirle que estaba enamorada de otro, aunque no le dijo de quien tenía la remota idea de que el búlgaro ya lo sabía. Sólo sería de confirmárselo.

Y de nuevo Harry en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué diablos le había hecho?

_¡Necesito__verlo,__necesito__verlo!_, pensó con ansias. _Tengo__que__decirle__que__estoy__con__él;__apoyarlo_. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

_Debe__saber__que__no__mentí__ese__día,__que__lo__amo_… llegó a la puerta.

_Tengo__que__ir,__tengo__que__apoyarlo_, pensó con decisión mientras apoyaba su mano en el picaporte…

… y giró sobre si mismo.

_Mejor__espero__a__que__ella__venga_, pensó el ojiverde y regresó a su asiento…

_O__tal__vez__deba__darle__espacio__para__que__se__concentre__en__el__Torneo_, pensó la castaña regresando a su cama…

_¡Cobarde!_, les reprendió una vocecilla muy conocida por ambos y con el timbre de la voz del otro.

Y al final el tiempo cobró su cuota…

Harry se levantó un tanto tembloroso y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch donde estaría el laberinto mientras se perdía entre la mar de estudiantes eufóricos…

Hermione bajó presurosa las escaleras para encontrarse con la soledad de la Sala Común.

_¡Demonios!_, maldijo mentalmente.

Corrió hacia la salida y apenas puso un pie fuera de la Sala Común fue arrollada por una muralla de estudiantes arrastrándola con ellos…

— ¡ES GENIAL, LA ÚLTIMA PRUEBA!

— ¡HARRY TIENE QUE GANAR!

— ¡DEBE SER UN GRYFFINDOR EL VENCEDOR!

— ¡HARRY!, ¡HARRY!, ¡HARRY!

Gritos, exclamaciones, palabras de ánimo… demasiadas voces entraban en los oídos de Harry pero ninguna era la que quería escuchar…

— ¡ESPERO QUE SEA POTTER EL CAMPEÓN!

— ¡SI, QUE SEA ÉL Y NO EL CARA BONITA DE CEDRIC!

— ¡PUES YO APUESTO 10 GALEONES A QUE EL GANADOR ES DIGGORY!

Un gran grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff le hacían imposible a Hermione pasar, si ella empujaba hacia delante, inmediatamente todos se venían hacia atrás y la empujaban junto a los demás…

No había escapatoria, tendría que enfrentar esta prueba solo, sin el apoyo de Hermione.

— ¡Harry!, ¡Harry! — dos voces lo llamaron mientras brincaban y movían los brazos para llamar su atención. Inmediatamente reconoció sus pelirrojas cabelleras.

Liberándose quien sabe como del tumulto de estudiantes dobló por otro pasillo y esperó a que lo alcanzaran.

— ¡Que suerte que nos viste!… — respiró Ron mientras se acomodaba su torcido yérsey Weasley.

— Si, pensé que iban a destriparme ahí mismo — se quejó Ginny acomodándose el cabello y la blusa con el escudo de Gryffindor.

Harry medio sonrió y miró sobre sus hombros.

— Tranquilo, también fue victima de la multitud pero llegara. Tú confía — lo animó Ron en susurro y pasándole un brazo por los hombros mientras le revolvía el cabello amistosamente, tomó a su hermana del mismo modo y los arrastró a la salida…

Era simplemente caso perdido. Resignada dejó que la muchedumbre la arrastrara con ellos y cuando finalmente salieron al exterior y pudo librarse de ellos suspiró con frustración. Si pensó que lo vivido anteriormente era mucho ahora simplemente la palabra mucho abarcaba muy poco.

Una marea de alumnos le impedían ver más allá de tres cabezas y eso ciertamente era un problema cuando muchos de ellos eran más altos que ella. Tenía que encontrar una forma de pasar entre la multitud sin morir en el intento…

Apenas vieron a Harry caminando hacia ellos, los alumnos hicieron un camino indicándole por donde pasar. El pelinegro se sentía como una vaca en exhibición y que la mandarían al matadero apenas llegara a su destino, mientras a su lado Ron caminaba con las orejas rojas y Ginny con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

— Es una suerte que seas campeón, sino… — dijo el pelirrojo. Harry hizo una mueca que pudo tomarse como una sonrisa. Sin embargo Ginny le dio con el codo a Ron en el estómago al advertir el estado del pelinegro…

Y justo cuando se iba a dar por vencida un joven búlgaro aparecía ante sus ojos. Lo recordaba como un amigo de Viktor. El joven le dijo algo pero ella no entendió entre los gritos a su alrededor, el joven sonrió y le indico que lo siguiera.

Era como si llevara una enorme pala de las que usan para quitar la nieve y ella fuera una simple observadora. Por donde pasara el búlgaro, los estudiantes desaparecían inmediatamente, no sabía si era por su gran tamaño, su aspecto hosco, o por la manera en que los empujaba a los lados, pero Hermione aun así estaba agradecida pues la alejaban sólo un reducido grupo de su objetivo… y fue entonces cuando lo vio a la distancia… su cabello indomable, su mirada triste, su sonrisa forzada hacia su amigo pelirrojo y su hermana, y Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse más que miserable. Dando un "gracias" al búlgaro emprendió carrera por su cuenta hacia su destino…

—… el _Expelliarmus_ puede servir, el _Desmaius_, mmm… el _Patronus_ quizás, uno nunca sabe… ¿cuál más?… — el pelirrojo no dejaba de darle instrucciones a Harry pero éste simplemente no escuchaba.

A su lado estaban los otros campeones y al parecer ellos si tomaban muy en cuenta los comentarios de sus amigos y familias pero para él era inútil tratar de concentrarse.

— ¿Quizás _Impedimenta_? — opinó Ginny.

— ¡Si!, — exclamó Ron — _Impedimenta_, emh… _Bombarda_ si quieres acortar la distancia — bromeó pero su efecto sólo hizo efecto en su hermana.

Harry suspiró y se volvió a ver la entrada del laberinto y donde los Profesores junto a Bagman hablaban…

No iba a esperar más tiempo, si fueron cuatro años para darse cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por Harry y saber que era correspondida no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo más… haría lo que fuera para estar con él.

Empujando logró avanzar un poco más.

Quería estar junto a él más que nada en el mundo y nada la iba a alejar de su cometido. Ni sus inseguridades. Ni sus pensamientos pesimistas. Ni siquiera ésa maldita muchedumbre que le impedía avanzar.

Enojada porque no la dejaran pasar empujó más fuerte…

— ¡LA ULTIMA PRUEBA ESTA A PUNTO DE EMPEZAR!; ¡ALUMNOS Y FAMILIARES FAVOR DE PASAR A OCUPAR SUS ASIENTOS!; ¡CAMPEONES POR AQUÍ! — la voz de Albus Dumbledore resonó en los alrededores y un joven se sintió desfallecer mientras una joven estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

— Bueno, creo que nosotros ya nos vamos… — empezó a decir Ginny.

— Te veremos al final — dijo Ron sonriéndole.

— Gra…

— ¡HARRY! — exclamó la voz de Hermione a su espalda. Harry se giró y la vio corriendo hacia él.

El pelinegro la miró confundido pero su corazón empezó a palpitar como loco mientras ésta rápidamente se acercaba entre la multitud; iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero fue callado por los labios de Hermione sobre los suyos; emocionado, rápidamente la abrazó de la cintura y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo mientras ambos olvidaban en donde estaban y que eran observados por muchas personas. El oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, ¿pero que importa si estas con la persona amada?, Hermione estaba bien prendida al cuello de Harry y éste a su cintura mientras sus labios se besaban con ansias y amor al verse nuevamente juntos después de "mucho" tiempo.

Viktor vio aquello y esbozó una sonrisa triste para seguir su camino. Ginny los miró sorprendida y no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto enojada pero sabía que era lo mejor, si ellos eran felices, ella también lo sería. Ron sonrió burlón al verlos y un brillo apareció en sus ojos al ver por fin unidos a sus dos mejores amigos.

— ¡Suerte!, ¡te estaré esperando! — le deseó Hermione con una gran sonrisa luego de culminar el beso y con ésa promesa oculta. Harry sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la bajaba lentamente al suelo y le dio un último beso antes de partir a la última prueba.

Con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente se puso en la entrada del laberinto y su mirada nunca se desconectó de Hermione, un brillo especial apareció en sus ojos al ver como la castaña le decía entre labios "Te amo" y le mandaba un beso. Con una sonrisa se giró y entró junto a los otros campeones al laberinto.

Sin siquiera ser concientes de lo que les espera al ver regresar a Harry Potter, El Niño Que Vivió.

El momento de elegir entre lo fácil o lo correcto ha llegado… y con ello…

Lord Voldemort.

—

¡El final!

Solo falta el epilogo.

Snif! Snif!

Estoy muy orgullosa de este fic… bueno, de todos jejeje

Sé que esta historia la escribí muy diferente de mi primer historia "Vacaciones es Australia", pero al final la cuenta lo que les pasa a los dos ¿verdad?

Tengo que agradecerles a muchas personas ero simplemente las palabras no salen de mis acalambrados dedos así que esperen al siguiente capitulo para los agradecimientos.

Actualizare pronto. Déjenme comentarios.

Y recuerden: ustedes tienen el poder de cambiar la historia, sólo tomen un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y dejen salir las ideas.

Con cariño.

Yuly


	26. Epilogo

Epílogo: NUESTRO ÚLTIMO MINUTO DE PAZ

Tres jóvenes amigos permanecían bajo la sombra del árbol que siempre era usado en sus ratos de ocio.

Sumidos en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos de momentos felices, aventuras, castigos… demasiadas cosas… cosas que cambiarían drásticamente a partir de ese verano.

El regreso de Lord Voldemort sin duda era lo peor que les podría pasar.

Si antes sus vidas eran difíciles pero tenían una mínima idea de que lo causaría y cuando, ahora simplemente estaban en peligro mortal cada segundo.

Estaba escrita la enemistad entre Voldemort y El Niño Que Vivió; antes, cuando la joven inteligente Lily y el valiente James sacrificaron sus vidas por su hijo, Harry no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer nada pues era un bebé. Sin embargo ahora ya no lo era y no iba a permitir que las personas que amaba sufrieran por su culpa.

La simple idea de vivir sin Hermione y Ron hacía que su pecho se comprimiera y los ojos le escocieran.

Los amaba, eran sus mejores amigos. Ron era su hermano, no de sangre pero ciertamente era el hermano que tanto le falto. Hermione era la chica que amaba, su apoyo, su confidente, la dueña de su ser.

Nada ni nadie los dañaría. De eso se encargaría él.

Y si para mantenerlos a salvo tenía que matar a Voldemort, entonces que Dios lo perdone pues lo haría.

Si tenía que alejarse de ellos para ponerlos a salvo entonces… que lo perdonen, pero él no podía darse el lujo de perder lo único que tenía en el mundo.

Ron estaba sentado frente a sus amigos con las rodillas flexionadas y los brazos abrazándolas quizás para sostener su peso y no rodar por la pequeña colina, mientras Harry permanecía con la espalda recargada en el tronco del árbol y una pierna flexionada mientras abrazaba a Hermione por la cintura y ésta descansaba su cuerpo en su pecho y tenía una mano apoyada en la pierna de él.

— Todo cambiará ahora ¿no? — rompió el silencio Hermione. Se notaba el tono triste y hasta resignado en su voz.

Los otros dos se limitaron a asentir.

— Y… — Ron se aclaró la garganta pues la voz se le escuchaba demasiado ronca — ¿vendrán a pasar las vacaciones a mi casa?

Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendidos.

— ¡Oh vamos!, — se quejó — el que ése maldito haya vuelto no quiere decir que nos arruine toda la vida — manifestó.

— Ron, ¿eres idiota o te haces?, — cuestionó Hermione sin consideración dejando a Harry atónito y al pelirrojo echando chispas por los ojos — el que Voldemort haya vuelto YA nos arruino la vida — declaró.

Si antes Ron echaba chispas por los ojos nada era comparado como ahora, sus ojos se dilataron apenas escuchó decir aquel nombre un pequeño alarido salió de su garganta.

— ¡Dijiste… dijiste… lo nombraste… lo nombraste por… su nombre!… — balbuceó atónito — lo llamaste… ¡llamaste a Quien Tú Sabes por su nombre!…

— ¡Ay por favor!, — dijo con exasperación la castaña — ni que fuera el rey de Inglaterra para no llamarlo por su nombre. ¡Es Voldemort y punto!, — sentenció. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y recargar su cabeza en el cabello de Hermione inhalando su dulce aroma — además ya sabes lo que dice Dumbledore sobre el nombre… — siguió la castaña aunque un poco nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro.

— Si, ya sé, pero… ¡pero es diferente con Quien Tú Sabes! — objetó.

Hermione suspiró con frustración como diciendo "nunca cambiarás" y regresó su atención a Harry, el cual ahora recargaba su barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó dulcemente. Él se encogió de hombros y la estrechó más hacia si.

Necesitaba sentirla lo más cerca posible ahora que había tomado esa decisión. Sabía que tal vez ella no aceptara y ciertamente no podía dejarse llevar por su corazón y permitirle estar cerca, al menos no del modo en que quería.

— Creo que tienes razón — habló Ron sacando de sus ensoñaciones a los jóvenes enamorados.

— Lo sé, — dijo con superioridad Hermione — el temerle al nombre…

— No, no sobre eso, — la interrumpió el pelirrojo y en su voz se notaba la seriedad del asunto — hablo sobre lo de arruinar nuestras vidas… — explicó — creo que tienes razón.

— Ron… — Hermione lo miró avergonzada.

— Supongo que si antes cuando él no estaba ya todo era una porquería ahora simplemente vamos a vivir sobre la mier…

— ¡Ron! — censuró indignada.

— Está bien, está bien, uno trata de expresarse y no lo dejas — miró mal a Hermione.

— Entonces no digas esas cosas — le espetó.

— Siempre arruinas mis discursos… — se quejó y luego volvió a ponerse serio. O tenía un trastorno bipolar o al fin había entendido lo grave de la situación. Harry por su parte sonrió para sus adentros, cuanto había echado de menos esas peleas — decía, — prosiguió Ron — ahora que ha vuelto las cosas van a cambiar mucho… ustedes saben como nos llama Malfoy a mi familia y a mi, "traidores de la sangre", y bueno… aunque somos "sangre pura" como el estúpido ese dice, los mortífagos nos traen en ceja y ceja… Hermione es hija de muggles y ya sabes también como te llaman, — enrojeció. Hermione se limitó a rodar los ojos — el punto es que los mortífagos odian a personas como nosotros y podría decirse que ya estamos en la lista para el matadero… — satirizó. Hermione chasqueó la lengua — luego esta Harry, cuyo "mejor amigo" siempre ha sido Quien Ustedes Saben; — dijo con sarcasmo — él buscara venganza por lo que pasó hace trece años; cuando era persona o demonio, da igual… — la castaña enarcó una ceja. Harry lo vio sin entender — lo que quiero decir es que estamos en peligro aun si estamos contigo o sin ti Harry… — el pelinegro lo miró sorprendido — y no me mires así porque Hermione y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que planeas. Alejarte y hacer de ermitaño para que nadie sufra, pero estás equivocado…

— Pero… — balbuceó el ojiverde y de repente se sintió tenso con la situación, dejó de abrazar a Hermione.

— Harry, — lo llamó Hermione sentándose frente a él. Ron se acercó más a ellos — mírame; — le tomó el rostro y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos — pase lo que pase, no importa que, siempre vamos a estar contigo, no es tu decisión alejarnos o dejarnos quedar, es nuestra. Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos; hemos estado en peligro muchas veces pero aun así siempre permanecemos juntos y eso es algo contra lo que él no puede luchar…

— El amor — completó Harry.

— Si, — sonrió Hermione feliz de que entendiera — Ron y yo te amamos…

— ¡Hey, hey, hey! — se precipitó el pelirrojo con las orejas enrojecidas.

— Ron como hermano, — le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos al susodicho — y yo, bueno… ya sabes como… — sonrió cómplice, enrojeciendo tenuemente.

— ¡Uhhh! — se burló Ron recibiendo una mirada de hostilidad por parte de sus amigos.

— Lo que queremos decir es que no te dejaremos solos — finalizó soltándole el rostro.

Harry permaneció en silencio unos minutos analizando todo lo que le habían dicho; era cierto, todo era cierto pero aun así no podía apartarse de la cabeza que todos esos momentos fueron por su culpa, él siempre era el impulsivo y los metía en problemas. Primero la piedra filosofal, en donde los tres estuvieron a punto de morir. Después Hermione fue petrificada, y Ron y él estuvieron a un pelo de rana calva de convertirse en la cena de las hijas de Aragog. Después los dementores, Pettigrew. Y ahora esto.

No podía. No debía.

Se levanto como un resorte y les dio la espalda, escuchó como ellos también se levantaban pero no se giró.

— Ustedes no entienden… — objetó — todas esas cosas, todo lo que hemos vivido a sido por mi culpa… todas esas veces he sido siempre yo el que las causa… los pongo en peligro… han estado a punto de morir por ¡mi culpa! y ahora se arriesgan una vez más ha hacerlo aun sabiendo que lo más probable es que mueran… y todo por mi culpa.

— Eso es estúpido — replicó Ron.

Harry se giró para mirarlo.

— Mira Harry, en todas esas veces tú siempre nos decías que ibas a hacerlo solo, — empezó Ron — siempre tratabas de alejarnos pero nosotros nunca te dejamos. Entiéndelo, — le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el dedo. Harry se alejó de su alcance — aunque existieran mil Quien Tú Sabes, aun así seguiríamos contigo tal como tú lo harías si se tratara de uno de nosotros, así que no empieces a hablar de cosas que no sabes… — empezó a enojarse — ¡mi familia y la familia de Hermione también están en riesgo!, — subrayó — nos arriesgamos desde el momento en que entramos en el compartimento en el que estabas, desde ese día hemos vivido las represalias de estar a tu lado pero no nos importa. ¡Eres nuestro amigo y no te dejaremos!; mi familia esta contigo y te quieren como a otro miembro. La familia de Hermione aunque no te conoce estoy seguro de que es igual, — Hermione asintió de inmediato — no puedes apartarnos Harry, ¡y si lo intentas te juro que te rompo la cara pero aun así no nos alejaremos! — sentenció levantando el puño amenazadoramente.

— Yo… — balbuceó.

— No tienes que decir nada — lo interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Harry suspiró y de repente recordó lo que más le preocupaba desde esa noche que vio a Voldemort.

— Hermione… — empezó.

La castaña rodó los ojos con cansancio.

— Harry, si crees que me voy a alejar de ti estas loco, ¡no lo haré! — sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo… — pasó saliva, le iba a romper el corazón y lo sabía — es mejor que nos alejemos… entre nosotros no puede haber nada…

Hubo un silencio que se extendió por varios minutos en los que Ron sólo miraba de uno a otro y Hermione parecía luchar contra las lágrimas y las ganas de golpear a Harry.

— ¿Qué? — finalmente balbuceó la castaña.

— Yo creo que hago mal tercio así que… — empezó Ron pero no había dado ni un paso cuando sus amigos empezaron a discutir.

— ¡¿Cómo que no puede haber nada entre nosotros? — exclamó Hermione.

— ¡Entiende Hermione!, ¡es peligroso!, ¡más contigo!, ¡si fuéramos algo más que amigos él se enteraría inmediatamente! — trataba de hacerla razonar con la cabeza y no el corazón.

— ¡Pero eso es una estupidez!, — replicó con exasperación — ¡Harry nos amamos!, ¡¿qué importa si se entera?, lo hará de todos modos! — manifestó.

— ¡No quiero ponerte en peligro!, ¡entiende! — se exasperó.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡¿no será porque no es tan fuerte lo que sientes por mí que decides alejarme? — le espetó la castaña echando chispas por los ojos.

— ¡Es más seguro que nos alejemos!, ¡estando juntos correrás más peligro incluso que siendo mi amiga! — le desvió la pregunta.

— ¡Contéstame!, ¡es cierto lo que dije ¿verdad? — inquirió dolida.

— ¡Como amigos tendría la certeza de que no le importaría tanto pero como algo más cambia todo! — nuevamente esquivó la pregunta.

Hermione rechinó los dientes y Ron viendo que ésa era clara muestra de su ira quiso volverse invisible.

— ¡CONTÉSTAME!, ¡¿me amas o no? — vociferó.

— ¡NO TE AMO! — gritó Harry como única salida.

Hermione no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y sintió el suelo derrumbarse bajo sus pies mas se mantuvo de pie. Ron quedo en shock mientras Harry se daba patadas mentalmente.

— No, eso no es cierto, ¿verdad Harry?, — lo apuró — ¡hermano arréglalo o la perderás para siempre!; sólo bromea Hermione, es mentira. ¡HARRY CON UN DEMONIO ARRÉGLALO! — le gritó Ron al ver que Hermione retrocedía y estaba dispuesta a irse.

Apenas se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho corrió y alcanzó a Hermione muy cerca de ellos.

— ¡No!, ¡espera Hermione!, ¡lo siento!, ¡no quise decirlo!, ¡perdóname!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo más que a nada!, ¡por favor perdóname!, ¡lo siento!, ¡por favor!, ¡no te vayas!, ¡Hermione te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo! — exclamaba desesperado abrazándola. Hermione lo empujaba con lágrimas en los ojos y trataba de pegarle pero él se lo impedía.

— ¡Suéltame!, ¡si no me amas debiste decírmelo desde el principio y no esperar a que me enamoraras como una tonta!, ¡vete y busca a alguien que te crea porque yo no! — exclamaba Hermione, las lágrimas corriendo sin tregua alguna por sus mejillas.

Ron permanecía parado a una distancia de ellos presa de quedarse ahí parado, ir a socorrer a alguno de sus amigos, o simplemente salir corriendo por una bolsa de palomitas y admirar el espectáculo.

— ¡Por favor perdóname!, ¡mentí!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo mucho! — y presa de la desesperación la besó a la fuerza. Hermione lo trató de empujar pero Harry tomó su rostro con sus dos manos y la acercó más a él. A la cabeza de Ron llegó la idea de correr y apartarlo de Hermione pero ésa idea se desechó cuando vio a Hermione entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y besarlo con pasión, algo que hizo que al pelirrojo se le revolviera el estómago por la nausea.

— ¡Oigan!, — los llamó palideciendo — ¡oigan, que estoy aquí hombre, váyanse a un motel o lo que sea!

Sus amigos sonrieron entre el beso y Harry entreabrió la boca para decirle a donde podía irse pero fue tomado por sorpresa por la lengua de Hermione ingresando en su boca. Suspiró con emoción…

— ¡Hey, ¿qué no me ven o qué?… — se indignó — ¡me van a causar un trauma! — musitó débilmente.

Harry soltó su rostro y la abrazó de la cintura mientras le regresaba la caricia y ella entrelazaba sus dedos en su cabello provocándolo más…

— ¡Ahg!, ¡que asco!, ¡paren YA! — se quejó. Su rostro estaba cambiando de blanco a verde grisáceo con rapidez.

Sus labios parecían pegados y sus lenguas ni se diga…

— ¡Ustedes lo quisieron!, _¡Aguamenti!_

— ¡Pero ¿qué demonios…? — se quejó Harry rompiendo el beso y girándose hacia Ron lo vieron con varita en alto.

— ¡RON! — le recriminaron al unísono.

— ¡Ustedes lo quisieron!, ¡por su culpa voy a quedar traumado toda la vida!… — y refunfuñando pasó por donde estaban ellos para dirigirse al castillo.

Cuando Ron se perdió de vista, Hermione se abalanzó sobre Harry besándolo siendo muy bien correspondida por él.

— ¡No quiero perderte! — dijo desesperada sin dejar de besarlo.

— Es por tu bien. ¡No quiero que te hagan daño! — la estrecho más contra él y le devolvió el beso.

— ¡Por favor! — suplicó la castaña mientras se prendía fuertemente a su cuello y lo besaba ansiosamente.

— ¡Te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos! — susurró con tristeza mientras la alejaba de él.

— ¡Pueden pasar años quizás! — dos lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione.

— Para entonces todo habrá valido la pena y la espera… necesito derrotar a Voldemort o acabara con todo lo que conocemos — insistió pero Hermione se negaba a soltarle la mano.

— ¿Y que pasa si cuando hayas derrotado a Voldemort ya es tarde para nosotros?, ¿qué si acaba con nuestro amor?… — preguntó con agonía — ¡¿qué pasará si mueres? — le preguntó aterrorizada y derramando más lagrimas.

— Nunca dejare de amarte… — apoyó su frente en la de Hermione mirándola a los ojos pero ella bajó la mirada — y si en mi destino esta el morir por el bien de todos así será y lo haré feliz porque pude tener estos momentos contigo, — le tomó la barbilla y la hizo mirarlo. Ella lloró silenciosamente — moriré feliz sabiendo que me amas y estuviste siempre a mi lado…

— Pero…

— No Hermione… estamos en una guerra y no puedo arriesgarte… — refutó con dureza. Su expresión se volvió sombría mientras se alejaba de ella dos pasos y la miraba directo a los ojos — si con mi vida o muerte logro protegerte, ¡lo haré!… — manifestó con firmeza. Hermione negó enérgicamente con la cabeza — lo mejor será alejarnos definitivamente — su voz se tornó fría al decir aquello y evitó a toda costa su miraba.

— ¡NO!… — exclamó la castaña con pánico queriendo acercarse pero él la mantuvo a la distancia de sus brazos — ¡Harry por favor no hagas esto!, ¡por favor!… — suplicó desesperada y esta vez los sollozos salieron de su garganta. Harry sin embargo se mantuvo impasible por lo que fueron los momentos más dolorosos y agonizantes de su vida. Al final no pudo más que rendirse — está bien… está bien… — accedió bajando la cabeza derrotada, a Harry se le oprimió el corazón — acepto no poder estar contigo como quiero pero no me alejas… ¡prométeme que seremos aunque sea amigos! — se resignó llorando.

— Sólo amigos, eso es lo que seremos de ahora en adelante — acordó Harry y su corazón se hizo pedazos. Hermione asintió y bajó la cabeza nuevamente mientras luchaba contra las lágrimas.

A eso le siguieron minutos de silencio, ambos se sentían destrozados, no sabían si algún día podrian ser felices, quizás éste sería el último momento que tendrían juntos pero la decisión estaba tomada.

No podían estar juntos aunque lo desearan más que nada en el mundo.

El sol se ocultó por completo y la luna hizo su acto de presencia mientras los jóvenes permanecían de pie. Hermione por fin pudo dejar de derramar lágrimas y Harry tenía los ojos enrojecidos de estarlas reteniendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no podía pues Hermione se desmoronaría y no lo permitiría, ahora ella era su pilar y sin ella se vendría abajo; la necesitaba fuerte y segura o desfallecería junto a ella.

— Es hora de volver al castillo, — rompió el silencio Harry — Dumbledore esta por dar el anuncio de Cedric.

— Claro — asintió y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

En un arrebato Harry la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar bruscamente mientras se fundían en el que quizás sería su último beso. Si éste sería el último lo harían durar lo más que fuera.

Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento mientras dos enamorados se despedían de sus sueños de estar juntos y se embarcaban en la triste realidad de un mundo bajo la sombra de Lord Voldemort. Ninguno sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro, no sabían si ganarían la guerra, si volverían a estar juntos, si otro amigo moriría… lo único que sabían era que el gran amor que sentían en este momento nunca se acabaría, podrían pasar mil años, separarlos, lastimarlos pero su amor era lo único que seguiría intacto.

Y tal vez, sería lo único que sobreviviría a la era de terror que había iniciado.

Fin

Aclaración: posible continuación. Si mi cerebro me lo permite, claro. Pero todavía falta muuuucho para eso.

Oh; por motivos de falta de tiempo cerrare esta cuenta, espero puedan comprenderme. PERO, mis historias y otras que he escrito, están en Potterfics, esa pagina sigue abierta y lo seguirá estando eh. Busquenme allá. Mi nickname es es mismo: YulyPotterGranger.

Debo agregar que este es el fic más corto que he escrito y sin embargo creo que logre lo que esperaba.

Enfocarme en lo difícil que es enamorarte de tu mejor amigo y aceptar tus sentimientos aun cuando sabes que es muy difícil hacerlo y esperar ser rechazado o correspondido aunque al final todo cambia.

Éste sin duda sería el perfecto inicio al amor de Harry y Hermione, aunque mejor dicho, sería la mejor forma de darse cuenta que se aman.

Amistad, bendita trampa del corazón.

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron esta historia, que me siguieron desde el principio, me agregaron a sus historias favoritas, etc.

Escribir una historia es algo más o menos sencillo pero el hacer una historia que le guste al público ciertamente es una tarea muy difícil.

Muchas veces me detuve a pensar que a nadie le iba a gustar este fic. Después de todo ¿a quien le interesa una historia de amor en donde la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan discutiendo para que al final no se queden juntos?

La respuesta: aun no lo sé.

Jejeje

Es cierto que en esta historia surgen muchos inconvenientes para los personajes principales, muchas metidas de pata y demás… y el colmo es que Harry y Hermione no se quedan juntos, pero… ¿el amor solo puede manifestarse con besos y abrazos?, yo creo que no.

La muestra más clara es que aunque Hermione se estaba muriendo por ser algo más que amiga de Harry al final acepto la decisión para estar con él tal como lo ha estado siempre, y si eso conlleva ocultar su amor de los demás, pues ella tomara el riesgo por él. Además Harry tuvo el vago pensamiento de alejarla de él para siempre, pero ¿qué hizo?, solo la alejo como algo más que amiga, quiso romperle el corazón pero no pudo, ¿por qué?, el amor nuevamente.

Lo que ellos sienten es algo tan grande que nada ni nadie puede romper, ni ellos mismos, y por Dios, ¡ni JK Rowling!

Todos los días me preguntó porque les hizo esto. ¿Por qué separarlos?, ¿por qué dejarlos con personas que lo que sienten por ellos es algo superficial e incluso los daña a veces?

La razón es tan sencilla que aunque es simple hay personas que aun no lo logran comprender.

Si dejaban a Harry y Hermione juntos era darle el gusto a todos los que vieron lo obvio y eso seria "arruinar" la sorpresa del final, solo seria decir lo inevitable. Pero si los separaba le daría un cambio radical a la historia. Esto haría que los fanáticos se obsesionaran más por la historia, querer una continuación, querer respuestas, etc. Pero sobre todo, seguir leyendo la historia y tratar de leer entre líneas que no existen algo que denotara el porque del final.

Harry y Hermione están destinados a estar juntos, lo estuvieron desde aquel dia en el tren cuando la castaña entro a buscar el sapo de Neville, lo estuvo aun más cuando ella mostró demasiada preocupación por Harry a lo largo de los años, lo estuvo cuando nunca separo de él. Y por Merlin, en una ocasión Ron le hizo escoger a Hermione entre él y Harry, ¿a quien escogió?, a Harry, ¿la excusa?, una promesa de acompañarlo, pero la verdad es que el amor te hace hacer estupideces, arriesgar tu vida, y olvidarte de los demás, como fue ese el caso.

Y es deprimente que después de años de leer la historia, aun existan personas que se conformaron con el nefasto final.

En fin, no estoy aquí para crear una huelga o algo por el estilo (aun no jejeje *guiño de la autora*), estoy aquí para agradecerle a cada uno de ustedes por seguir leyendo a esta joven aprendiz de escritora aunque su actual educación no tenga nada que ver jejeje

Todo esto se lo debo a ustedes, ustedes que confiaron en mi, que me apoyaron, etc., etc.

Esta historia se la dedico completamente a cado uno de ustedes.

Porque sin ustedes… la magia no existiría.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Con todo el cariño del mundo.

Yuly.

Oh, y otra cosa. ¿Quieren saber de que era la pijama de Ron (mencionada en el primer capitulo como amenaza de Ginny)?

¿Les digo?

Jejeje

Era una pijama con la carita de un mago con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente… ¿alguna idea?, jajaja, ahora ya saben porque no quería el pelirrojo que nadie se enterara, en especial su mejor amigo.

Ahora si.

El fin.


End file.
